


Severance of the Shadow

by Vesperia02



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperia02/pseuds/Vesperia02
Summary: Gallus, leader of the Thieves Guild in Skyrim, is faced with overcoming the loss of fellow Nightengale Dralsi, and his growing feelings for her young daughter Karliah. Along with Mercer Frey, they hope to become the best thieves guild in all of Skyrim. Contains: a simmering love story, drama, action and adventure. Does not contain smut (I allude to it, not describe it.) Thanks! xxThis story takes place 25 years before TESV: Skyrim.





	1. Chapter 1

Note to the reader~

Thank you for starting to read my newest fanfiction. I recently picked up Skyrim again and as always, my favorite quest line has been the Thieves Guild. If you have not completed that story line, or haven't played Skyrim - you WILL be able to enjoy this story. I have added descriptions and information for an inclusive reading experience. I have also enhanced some plot points on what I feel will add to the story, in addition to my own theories.

Severance of the Shadow takes place 25 years before the events of TESV: Skyrim.

 

* * *

 

The flames reached high into the night sky outside Riften. Sparks from the cracking timber floated upward with hazy smoke, until they faded in the cool air. The autumnal forest nearly surrounded them except for the lake. It was a black mirror, its depths barely reflecting the stars in the moonless sky. The lapping of the waves hardly audible. He returned his eyes to the glow in front of him. Around the pyre the members stood honoring her memory. Dralsi, the well-respected Dunmer thief and member of the Thieves Guild. She wasn't outgoing or social, but would lend a helping hand to teach those the way of thievery from her experience. Dralsi was one of the best thieves Gallus knew. And she died protecting what she swore to protect. It became difficult to swallow thinking of her loss. He took a deep breath, the smoky air filling his lungs.

Next to him Mercer Frey stood stoically. Gallus studied the Breton thief. He was of same height and frame of Gallus, but the similarities ended there. Mercer had dirty blonde hair that hung to his shoulders, and his gaunt face emphasized his cheekbones and strong jaw. Mercer's pale brown eyes stared into the fire, then, sensing Gallus's gaze broke to return the stare. Their eyes met for a moment and younger thief clenched his jaw and swallowed before turning away. They would have to discuss business soon. Not tonight though. As Guild leader, the mantle thrust upon him just six months before, Gallus felt that he had an obligation to take care of those below him. A promise formed in his mind that he’d protect them. And protect her.

Across the pyre, the orange hue barely lit her dusky face. The daughter of Dralsi. Karliah. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as she stood alone, watching the flames. Other members turned to leave alone or in groups. Their hushed voices carried few words within earshot, but their tone was somber. Not many lasted long in this line of business. If you lived a long life as a thief, it was remarkable. Imprisonment, branding, and even death were punishments they could face. Any day could be your last. Everyone knew of the dangers and risks. It was a choice every time they picked a pocket or unlocked a safe.

Gallus’s mind led him to his past. When he wasn’t much younger than Karliah. His own obtuse father sent him away to a prestigious college in Cyrodil after being rebellious in his childhood. Maybe after being with young adults his own age he'd study like them. And then be a lecturer, or make an impressive discovery, or write the histories of the world. As much as Gallus enjoyed learning and reading, it held no thrill for him. He left the college a few years later and wandered, thieving along the way to survive. He ended up in Skyrim where he made the fateful choice of attempting to pickpocket that old man Eryk. The old Nord's gnarled hand grabbed lightning-quick and held with a crushing strength. His eyes burrowed into Gallus's and he spat out his chew before speaking.  _"I have forty years of skill on you, young whelp but I can see your potential... if you're interested."_ That was nearly ten years ago.

The flames were dying when the last member left the pyre, leaving Gallus and Karliah alone. The weakened fire reflected dully from Karliah's ruby eyes as he moved towards her. She was young to see her mother die this way, barely twenty-two summers if he remembered correctly. He placed himself a few feet away, and remained silent. But his thoughts were a tempest in his mind. What should he say? He felt awkward, he wanted to help her… but wasn't sure what was acceptable. Dralsi was her own flesh and blood after all. Karliah herself requested that she be cremated - different than the Nordic burial rites with the priests of Arkay. The Dunmer did not believe in the Nord notion of life after death and Sovngarde.

The silence seemed to intensify, Gallus raked his mind whether he should say something comforting to the young woman or just offer to help bury the remains. He debated between the two and frustration at himself grew within him. Thankfully Karliah spoke, her eyes still staring at the glowing ashes. "Gallus, I can bury her." The words came out raspy.

"I wanted to offer to help you. And that if you need some time off... just say the word." He murmured.

Her eyes never broke from the embers. "No, I can do it. And I think I'll need some time..." He nodded and turned to walk back to Riften. His feet stepped lightly through the dead leaves when she spoke again. "I just don't know how she was killed by bandits on the road. She always said if outnumbered, to run and live another day as a thief. What was she fighting so hard for?" Her voice cracked.

Gallus stopped, his body tensing at the question. He thanked the moonless night that obscured his frame. It was a topic he could not, and would not cover with her at this time. Or possibly ever. He carefully chose his words and kept his tone empathetic. "When Mercer and I found her, she had killed four of her foes, and another was left hobbling away with a slashed tendon. He would have bled out had we not ended his misery sooner." He paused. "If they surprised her, it may be possible that she didn't have a way to escape."

"Did she get what you tasked her to look for? She left so suddenly and mentioned that she forgot to do a heist you assigned earlier. She said she'd be back soon and forbade me to come with her." Karliah's soft spoken pleading tore at him. Her heart searched for answers. That her mother had not died in vain. Gallus had given Karliah the same information as the rest of the Guild, that her mother had perished after the heist on the road. Truthfully, if had he only been closer to the Twilight Sepulcher to face the threat himself, or had been able to save Dralsi... none of this would have happened. The memory of when he found Dralsi floated in his mind. 

_The bodies were sprawled in the small clearing but his eyes darted to her. Even from far away he could tell her large eyes were already glazed over, staring at the darkening heavens. The sun was setting behind the trees of the golden yellow and orange forest, and its shadows spanned across the corpses. Mercer surveyed the area and snarled. He turned to follow a blood trail to the unlucky soul. Gallus started to walk towards Dralsi's body when he heard the familiar rasping of steel being unsheathed, and Mercer's faint steps leading away._   _A stray thought crossed his mind ..._ maybe Mercer should be in the Dark Brotherhood instead _. It wasn't the first time Gallus thought that. Only Mercer's desire for wealth superseded his bloodlust. But Mercer was a younger man, and young men were said to be hot blooded. That kind of desire escaped Gallus. He lived for the thrill of thievery and for knowledge. Gallus returned his attention to the fallen Nightingale. He knelt next to her, his leather garb creaking as he bent knee. Dralsi's lifeblood from the stab wound under the left rib slowly trickled and stained the dry earth. "Live forever in Twilight." The words barely escaped his lips as his gloved hand closed her eyes. Behind him the forest rustled and Mercer emerged, dragging the last bandit corpse._

"She completed her task, I had only sent her to ransack some merchant homes near Falkreath." The lie came smoothly off the tongue but the words tasted bitter. Gallus pushed down his desire to tell the truth. "I'm sorry Karliah. She was one of the best." He took a step, then continued onward leading him back to Riften. Gallus hated himself every step of the way.

* * *

 

Gallus felt the Pull and sighed as he stretched in his bed. The stone walls and ceiling made the room appear more like a cell, except for the furniture and numerous books lying around. A wooden desk stood alone next to a tall bookcase filled with worn leather-bound books and old tomes. The desk itself had pieces of parchment and notes strewn about with a few quills and an oil well. A lamp flickered feebly on the desk. He would need to replenish the oil soon he thought idly. It was much later than he usually got up, but he was up late pacing in his room. His thoughts wouldn't give him any peace the night before with Dralsi's death and the growing feeling of the Pull. He knew what it was for, it was quite unlike the feeling when the Seplucher was being attacked a few days prior. She was calling to him. He sighed, and arose lighting an oil lamp next to the washbasin. Filling his mouth with salt and water he swished the liquid through his teeth and looked into the old mirror. It was cracked in one corner and some of the edges were darkening from years past. How many guild leaders looked at themselves through this mirror? Gallus ran his fingers through his dark auburn hair. It was thick and unruly, curling near the ends. After a moment, he pulled it back into a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes stared back at him. Some wisps of hair escaped and framed his face. He felt his cheeks and examined his chin, the stubble was visible and it pricked his fingers. Maybe he should grow a light beard like many Nords favored. Could be warmer with the winter approaching. He was throwing on a tunic when he heard a knock at the door. He noisily spat the salt water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking. "Come in."

The door creaked slightly and Mercer stepped inside. The young Breton thief looked behind him and closed the door. His pale eyes studied Gallus. "You feel it, don't you?”

"Our Lady is not in danger. It's a reminder to us to find and present the Third for the Oaths. It felt this way when your predecessor Eryk passed." Gallus tugged on his vest, the dark leather fitting snugly over his body. Eryk was an oddity for a thief just as Dralsi was; an old man who made hard bargains and helped the guild prosper with his tactics as Guild Leader. Gallus looked up to the man, but the old Nord lacked socially and had cut ties with more than one associate. Gallus was able to bring those bring those contacts back to the guild as the effects were beneficial for both parties. Even though they were thieves, this was a business. Pandering and negotiating were needed to help all parties involved. Eryk didn't care to bite his tongue during his long life. Although it wasn't the thing that ended him. Where Dralsi met her fate tragically, Eryk couldn't resist fine Argonian leaf tobacco that caused his health to suffer. The smoky fumes hung on to him like an invisible cloud; and he smoked or even chewed the stewed leaves. In the end, he passed away in this very room. Nearly every breath brought a coughing fit, where he wheezed and gasped for air. The old Nord admitted it was his time. He whispered fervently to Nocturnal to let him join her in the Evergloam. Dralsi gave him double distilled skooma, and his heart slowed and stopped shortly after in his sleep.

"I think we should look at other members in the guild before making a decision." Mercer's tone was slightly accusing, but then again it always was.

"You act like I've already made my mind up." Gallus took a seat and continued to dress himself, lacing up his boots.

"Do we really need a Third? Also, I know who you are thinking, I sensed it on our way back to Riften... You were unusually quiet." He leaned against the wall, studying Gallus.

"Yes, there has always been three. And I do think we should consider Karliah a candidate. She is skilled and smart." Gallus took a breath and quietly murmured "Dralsi would have wanted it. I will respect your thoughts though, and we can look at a few others. Who did you have in mind?"

Mercer clenched his jaw and muttered "She's not going to be suitable anytime soon with her mourning. Never came back here last night. Delvin would be better. Maul and Dirge are strong but not of the quickest wit."

"I gave Karliah permission to take some time off, and I suspect she'll return. This is the only family she has now. Also, in regards to your thoughts… Delvin is a womanizer and currently has a hard time focusing if there is a pretty girl nearby. I don't doubt his skill but it's bound to get him in trouble one of these days." Gallus stood and sheathed his twin blades on his hips. The weight of them felt reassuring even though he rarely used them in the last half year. "Many of the others are too young or lack the certain dedication I'm looking for. They'll come visit the Guild for the odd job or two then come back months later when the gold is gone." He paced to the door and stopped in front of Mercer. "You're Guild Second, you can tell Delvin to control himself better with his womanizing. We have a few weeks to see if there is improvement."


	2. Chapter Two

Mercer followed him from his quarters to the Ragged Flagon where Vekel gave him a nod before bringing him Ragged Flagon was under the city of Riften and a front to the Thieves Guild. Vekel manned the establishment and dealt in information and passed messages. He wasn't a fighting man, but he could sniff out rumors and convince those over drinks to share what they knew. It had a bar and some tables, its entrance overlooking the smaller cistern and the Ratway tunnels. Gallus sat himself on a tall stool at the bar and Mercer joined him. The plate had a few slices of hot crusty bread and a steaming mug of hot tea. Mercer declined Vekel's offer of breakfast but sipped on some water as he waited.

"Vekel. Any rumors or visitors from yesterday?" Gallus inquired. The knife scraped the butter across the warm bread. It melted almost instantly.

"The young Black-Briar heiress sent one of her retainers down here requesting for you, but I advised you were away as directed. They said they wanted to speak to you when you returned." Vekel resumed cleaning the bar; it was always in impeccable condition in Gallus' opinion. But Vekel was a perfectionist.

"Mercer I want you to start handling the guild connections and looking to establish more." Gallus chewed around his bread, his voice muffled from the food. Mercer sorely needed to work on making connections. He was a great thief and an even better bladesman but socially inept. Thankfully he was still at a point to work on those skills. The Breton sighed and nodded. "I'll come with you so they can adjust to working with you. Practice this as you practice your sword forms. Creating new contacts means new revenue for the guild." The Black-Briars were a dying house in Riften, their power decreasing over the years. Her father was often referred to as a drunk and the sole reason for their decline. Perhaps the young woman could wrest power from him and improve their influence. This could be very beneficial if played right.

Gallus pushed the empty plate away and drank the rest of the tea in one gulp. "Thank you Vekel, I'll be back later tonight." They made their way behind the bar to where the Thieves Guild truly resided. Tapping on the false back of a tall cabinet opened a secret passage to the Cistern. It was a great stone chamber, also under Riften. The water dripped and echoed throughout, and it smelled of lake water. It was home to him, and for all the other members. There was a huge stone island with paths leading to it making it easy to cross to the other side. A ring of pitted stone circled the outer chamber where beds and shelves lined against the wall for the guild members. Most had few belongings, but chests were available to those who wanted to protect what they did have. Gallus made his way to his 'desk'; he kept some correspondence there but more confidential notes were locked away in his room. He heard Eryk in his head as he glanced at all the youthful faces that gathered around. _"Young Whelps."_ Gallus bit back a smile and looked around him.

Delvin was there, listening closely to a young redhead with a few other boys. Brynjolf spoke in hushed tones but was animatedly telling a grand story of some sort, his arms and hands waving. Brynjolf joined a few years' prior stating he was an orphan and made his way to Riften. It could be true; the young Nord was not even a man yet and survived this far. Behind the boys stood the brothers Maul and Dirge. Maul and Dirge were both of beefy stock, strong and intimidating but poor thieves. They still had their uses though. They often stood guard in the Ragged Flagon to kick any unruly visitors out. Both being quite a bit older waited patiently for Gallus to start. Mercer shot a glance to Gallus before coughing loudly, which Brynjolf almost jumped and then turned as red as his hair. Delvin let out a snicker and grinned.

"Fellow thieves. Thank you for meeting here at the early hour of eleven!" A few chuckles from the younger boys and groans from the older ones echoed nearby. Gallus continued. "I will get straight to the point. I have something that I'd like us all to work towards. There are loads of riches in this world. Some are mere rumor, some are fact. Some are older than Skyrim itself. Anything that you hear on your travels, of jewels or crowns, or ancient swords of power. Hell, even if someone has a boatload of gold just waiting for us to take off their hands. Find out about their history and where they may be. I want to make a list - _The Grand Heists_ if you will - that we can work together as a guild. We can showcase them here, showing our prowess as the greatest thieves guild ever." He gestured with his arms… and he could see the dreams and machinations work in their eyes.

Brynjolf was the first to speak; he was never shy. "What about things if we don't know if they are real? Like the cowl of the Grey Fox."

Mercer stiffened next to him but Gallus took the question in stride. "The only way we'll find out if they're real or not is if we investigate, right? No harm in looking, and I'm open to looking at anything you all find. Although, I think the Nightingales have the cowl of the Grey Fox, and we wouldn't want to mess with them, right?" Delvin barked a laugh and Brynjolf clenched his jaw, his face flushing.

"I know they're not real." The young Nord said defensively in a quiet voice.

"Aye but you weren't so sure of that a year ago." Delvin's deep voice quipped and everyone laughed. Even Brynjolf joined them after a few moments.

After the laughter died down Gallus spoke again. "Delvin, would you be interested in notating our findings?" It was a question, but Gallus knew that it was more of a command coming from him. Perhaps some more responsibility would leave less time for skirt chasing.

Surprise appeared on Delvin's face and it faded to eager acceptance. "Of course I will Gallus."

"Excellent. I'm sure many of you have heard some things in your lifetimes thus far that you can share with Delvin. There are some quills and parchment in the cabinet there. We can review them later this evening. Thank you everyone." With the conclusion of the meeting their voices sprung up into excited chatter, some already telling Delvin what they knew as he raced to get the parchment and quill in hand.

Gallus walked towards the back entrance with Mercer in tow. They climbed the wooden ladder, and opened the stone slab that hid the Guild in Riften. Not a cloud graced the sky and the crisp air smelled of autumn. It was a cool day, the breeze making him thankful that he had tea earlier. He wouldn't mind having more when he returned, or maybe some mulled wine if Vekel had the spices for it.

"You aren't afraid of them finding out?" Mercer muttered.

"Of course not, you heard them laugh after. Mind as well say that dragons are real and the Dragonborn has come to save us all from the end of time. The Nightingales are a myth to them. Besides, that cowl hasn't been seen in a few hundred years if I had to guess. Almost impossible to find since rumor has it that the wearer is erased from minds and history. How would one find an item like that?" Gallus replied under his breath, as he strode casually through the cemetery. Mercer said nothing but Gallus could feel he was taking notes. He was still a new Nightingale and felt defensive about his pact with Nocturnal.

Months ago, Dralsi and Gallus had discussed at length who should replace Eryk. Gallus recommended that they induct Karliah. He figured that she would want to train her own daughter as a Nightingale just as she trained her to be a thief. Dralsi had dwelled over the suggestion for several days before disagreeing and recommending a later time. Odd how that time came to be sooner than either of them expected. They deliberated on some other options before deciding on Mercer. Both were hesitant since he had no reservations on killing, but his skill with the blade was unparalleled. Dralsi made the final decision with her tenure. _"Yes we're thieves but Nocturnal has tasked us with protecting her and the Sanctuary. Picking locks is nothing if you can't hold yourself against looters."_ His pessimistic attitude was also weighed upon and agreed that with focus he could change. Mercer seemed to be trying at least, and if he was thinking pessimistically at least he wasn't voicing them as much.

They climbed up the cobbled steps of Black-briar Manor and approach the guards. It was a large mansion, rivaling the Jarl's own residence. It felt ominous, the dark stone building reaching into the sky. Many homes in Skyrim had its own gardens or flowers growing offering a warmness to them. No such garden at this home. Gallus singled out the captain of the two guards, a red braided cord circled his shoulder, and approached him. "We're here to meet with Lady Black-Briar" he spoke warmly.

"We don't have notice that she'd be having visitors today" the captain said, his beady eyes looking much like a rat behind the visor.

"I'm sure if you let her know that her friends Gallus and Mercer are here she will want to see us." Gallus kept his tone warm, although mentally he grew agitated.

The guard stood straighter and retorted, heat in his voice "Like I said, we don't have notice of any visitors."

Shadows blind the man! Gallus mentally ground his teeth, he hated dealing with lickspittles. He always carried several smaller pouches of coin on him encase he needed to bribe. He felt in his pocket for a slightly smaller one, ten septims should work if he gauged correctly. Gallus kept his hand in his pocket and clinked the coins softly "I can assure you, any trouble you may get for just inquiring about our visit to Lady Black-Briar can be compensated. She will, like I said, be wanting to see us."

The guard licked his lips, the indecision growing in his mind when a clear young voice called from behind them. "Captain Rolf why haven't you seated my guests."

Gallus turned with Mercer to see a young raven haired woman climbing the steps, her belly swollen with child under her dress robes. Her maid lent her arm for support. He felt the guard shift behind him to stand at attention. Their scaled mail clinked softly. "My Lady, we had no notice and these fellows do not look a decent lot."

Maven Black-Briar reached the top of the stairs breathing heavily. "My father isn't a decent lot either and you let him in." She snapped. Gallus bit his cheek to prevent himself from grinning and from the corner of his eye noticed Mercer disguise his laugh as a cough. She took a deep breath looking into Gallus's eyes briefly before returning her attention to the captain. " I understand you were worried about my safety, and I forgot to advise you of my guests. Next time, have them escorted to my sitting room and give them every courtesy. If they turn out to be liars, then you can turn on them or report them to the Jarl. Probably the latter considering your poor excuse as guards. Come, now do as you're told." She turned to Gallus "I will meet with you in a quarter hour."

Gallus nodded and allowed her to pass. The captain himself then escorted them to the sitting room and summoned a maid for refreshments. Mercer took the opportunity to inspect the artwork and vases, thankfully with his hands in his pockets. Gallus turned his attention to the captain. "Captain Rolf did she say? I'm sorry for you receiving the rough side of her tongue, I know you meant well..." He pressed the small pouch of coins into the captain's hand which was accepted quickly.

The rat-eyed man relaxed and spoke quietly "She has been more annoyed of late. "

Gallus forced a grin. "Can you blame her? She is probably exhausted and hates everyone right now. Be glad you're not her husband." The captain allowed himself a small smile. Gallus clapped the fellow on the shoulder and proceeded to join Mercer inspecting several display cases. He gazed upon them, to a beginner thief the necklaces would hold some value but he had seen greater treasures than these. Besides, they needed the relationship more for continual revenue than a onetime burglary. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Maven walked in, alone. She took one look at the captain again before slightly flicking her hand in a dismissal. The captain left immediately, and she closed the doors behind him. Maven wore deep navy robes with a low neckline, showing considerable cleavage. A small strand of garnets graced her neck. Gallus avoided looking at her bosom and noticed Mercer having difficulty with where to look. And he was worried about Delvin! Thankfully she wasn't paying much attention to Mercer as she made her way toward the sofa.

"Please sit, I've had enough standing and walking today...I sorely need better help than that these days." She grumbled then slowly sat, moving several pillows behind her back. Mercer and Gallus sat on the couch across from her, the refreshment tray untouched in front of them. Maven stared intently at Gallus, and the silence grew uncomfortable between them. Mercer shifted his feet, his eyes darting between the two.

The young woman spoke first, her eyes judging and appraising him. "I think we may have briefly met before, but it was when Eryk met with my father last year. I know Eryk passed months ago, and my father is due to join him. Not a moment too soon." Her brows furrowed and rested on Mercer when she spoke again "I would like a glass of the mulled wine if you wouldn't mind, they boil all the alcohol from it because of my _condition_." The last word held heat at her situation. If Gallus had to guess she would be with babe in the next month. Her third child. Gallus made sure to learn as much as he could about her before this meeting. Mercer clenched his jaw and poured a glass, making sure the cinnamon and cloves stayed in the pitcher. He handed her the glass and she arched an eyebrow. "Don't make me drink this wretched wine alone now."

Before Mercer's tongue got the better of him Gallus spoke. "Lady Black-Briar, we have indeed met before as you said. I am Gallus Desidenius and new leader since Eryk's passing. This is my second, Mercer Frey. He will be assisting with any sort of communication you may have for us. Your father never called upon us often for tasks..." Mercer poured himself and Gallus a glass of the wine and sipped, thankfully not showing any distaste for the beverage except for a slight tightness around the eyes. Gallus took a long drink from the glass offered and realized Mercer's dismay. Not only had her staff boiled any alcohol from the drink, they watered it down as well. May as well be drinking a spiced summer juice.

She waited for him to swallow the wine and began. "I'd comment on your young age to lead a Guild but you're not much older than I am. Let's get past the niceties. Call me Maven, and I will address you as Gallus and Mercer. In private of course. As you know my father has nearly run our family into the ground. We have a few other dwindling income producing properties but I plan to change that. I want to get into the meadery business. But that is not what I called you for. I am... let's say... hoping to expand the Black-Briar name as a considerable trading partner in all of Skyrim." She sipped from her glass and intently studied him.

Gallus understood the meaning behind her words and his mind raced. She wanted to be the only large-name meadery in all of Skyrim. He prayed earlier that she wouldn't be playing too many word games with him... not that he didn't mind but a business transaction demanded a certain level of trust and openness. Wasted time on word games could mean wasted profits. Deceiving him would be a minimal loss to him but he could spin it if necessary a greater loss to her. Maven Black-Briar needed him, and the Thieves Guild, more than they needed her. She would need to weaken her business adversaries and he had a multitude of ways that he could accomplish that. Then upon completion they'd get a slice of the profit. Only seconds had passed when Gallus took a deep breath and calmly replied. "I think we could iron out an agreement for the right price of course."


	3. Chapter Three

Only the faintest hints of orange were left in the western night sky when they exited the Black-Briar Manor. Gallus felt genuinely satisfied about the negotiations, the signed papers tucked carefully in his pocket. Of course he had to make some concessions but this would be the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Perhaps not so strangely, she wanted a strong arm to be her guard in the upcoming years. He slipped that he could possibly find someone for the job but knew immediately he'd ask Dirge or Maul. The brothers were both large men, and proficient enough with the sword. But the biggest benefit would be they'd be an ear for him of any events at the Manor. He also agreed to a reduced share of profit which would increase as time went by, based on her profits with her business endeavors. Mercer hadn't said much during the negotiations but kept a keen eye on what transpired.

There was only one way to have the day end even better.

Mercer's and Gallus's boots barely made a sound on the wooden walkway that stretched between the shops and homes in Riften. Most of the wealthier shops and families lived well above the lake and the single canal that snaked through. The poorer folk either lived in the Ratway or had small homes below the shops. Everything was connected with a wooden pier, bridges, and stairs. Gallus wasn't sure when Riften was built if they actually had a design in mind; the city was unlike any other. They passed a town guard and as soon as Gallus felt he was out of hearing murmured quietly. "Feel like inquiring on a few safes in town? You could use some practice..." Gallus looked from the corner of his vision and even in the faint lamplight could see the gleam in Mercer's eyes.

"Who do you have in mind?" Mercer's low voice barely carried.

"I was thinking the blacksmith or the apothecary, I haven't visited them in some time."

"Let's see what the blacksmith has, I think I saw him working on a sword a week or so ago." Mercer replied and they crouched down, their feet quietly moving across the wood. The young man was a natural, and his blessing from Nocturnal even heightened his skills. Had Gallus not been blessed as well, he may have lost vision of Mercer. They approached the door and Gallus kept watch while Mercer reached into his pocket for lock picks. The first one broke with barely a twist and Mercer cursed under his breath while placing a second into the keyhole.

"Visualize the lock in your mind and move it gently..." Gallus encouraged quietly. Besides his social failings, Mercer had terrible luck with lock picking. He preferred to pickpocket or plant items on targets.

Mercer replied with heat in his voice "You're doing the safe, if I do that one we'll be there till morning." The second pick snapped. The Breton exhaled audibly and removed a third pick from his pocket and started again. Thankfully, he found the catch and they both heard the familiar click of the lock coming undone. The door cracked open and they quietly went inside.

The entry-room had a small fire crackling but no one attending it. Most likely they left the fire burn through the night to heat the home with winter approaching. A long hallway stretched in front of them, but they both knew the smith kept his safe in the lower level and turned right down the stairs. A single snore broke the silence in the home and they stopped, ears straining. A second snore accompanied the first... then quiet. Gallus moved forward toward the desk. An oil lamp burned offering a marginal amount of light to work with. He removed the pick from his breast pocket and insert it into the lock. Picks rarely broke for him and just as he told Mercer, he would visualize the locking mechanism. Lightly tugging the pick left and right until he felt the catch and hearing that gratifying click. Gallus exhaled as the safe sprung open.

Mercer had been right; the smith had indeed taken quite a few orders lately. There must have been a hundred gold septims and interestingly, a ruby. Most citizens in Skryim were open to taking payments in the form of coin or rare item if it had resale value. Mercer tucked the ruby into the gold bag and pressed the bag into his chest pocket. Behind the large coin bag, a smaller one lay under it. Mercer went to grab it when Gallus placed his hand on his.

"Don't rob him blind. He still needs to buy food and afford materials for his smithy. We can come back again in a few months to take again. If we take it all now, he may leave Riften for good." Gallus made sure that even though the Guild was located in Riften, they wouldn't rob the businesses and residents dry. He sent the thieves to outlying farms and towns, if not the larger cities if someone was looking for a special item or favor. Mercer's eyes blazed, but he blinked and released the bag before starting to close the safe. "You understand why right?"

The Breton clenched his jaw and avoided looking at him. "I want it all... I understand though." He retreated into the darkness of the hallway and Gallus followed. They made their way through the home and exited, and just as the door closed behind them the town guard called out "Who goes there?"

Without a word, they both crouched and Mercer activated his true blessing from Nocturnal. The Breton spoke the words under his breath "Shadows cloak me." and was gone. Not even Gallus could see Mercer now but he kept moving around the building in hopes to throw off the Riften town guard. No doubt the guard would ask questions and possibly ask him to empty his pockets. The signed parchment with Maven felt like a lead weight. Gallus looked with his back against the blacksmith's home, seeing the light from a lantern bobbing closer and closer. Unfortunately, the smith lived at the edge of town, with the lake behind the building and the canal next to him. The guards step loudly hit the wooden beams of the walkway, and Gallus's heart beat faster. The guard was coming nearer. He grimaced, he'd rather not have to take a dip in the canals tonight with the temperatures dropping. Not to mention the embarrassment of asking Maven for a new copy of their agreement. The steps grew louder and Gallus crouched, preparing to jump over the railing into the canal when a familiar voice shouted further away.

"Stop! Thief!"

The bobbing light halted along with the footsteps, and then made off quickly in the direction of the voice. Gallus counted to fifteen before moving across the exposed wooden bridge and down the stairs to the entrance of the Ratway. He brushed his hair from his face. His heart started to slow and he grinned. It wasn't the closest encounter he had been in, but still... the rush. Gallus was sure Mercer was probably already back in the Cistern waiting for him, but he'd wait for the unexpected accomplice. A few moments later shadowy figure appeared with a longbow strapped to their back. She pulled back her hood and looked up to him. Her features were barely visible in the darkness.

"You owe me some of the profit." Karliah's quiet voice brook no nonsense.

"You're welcome to my share, I was contemplating a dip in the canals and taking a night swim in the lake." He quipped. He paused before opening the iron gate to the Ratway. "Do you need more time? I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Karliah paused before answering. "I went and spoke to some friends of my mother. She didn't have many but the few she did have she cared for. I… I don't want to sit in my sadness..." her voice caught and Gallus said nothing. She audibly took a few breaths and exhaled deeply before continuing "but I think some heists and tasks may keep my mind busy. I was hoping to move into the Cistern."

"Whatever you want to do, just let me know." Gallus felt the urge to pat her shoulder but the gesture suddenly seemed awkward in his mind. The pain of losing Dralsi returned. And with it the helplessness he felt with wanting to help Karliah deal with her grief. It made him second guess his treatment of her. He opened the gate and motioned to her "After you."

The Ratway, aptly named, was mostly quiet. The tunnels snaked, with torches lit every so often. The dripping sound of water in addition to mice and rats scuffling for cover preceded their steps. As they arrived to the Flagon, the Dunmer thief continued towards the Cistern. "Karliah, can you send Mercer and Delvin to me please?" She nodded and walked past the bar. Gallus sat at one of the small wooden tables as Vekel came by. He held a mug in hand and a cleaning rag in the other.

"No messages today... Do you want anything tonight? I was just about to head out... there is a fine gal I hope to spend some quality time with at the Bee and Barb." A slow grin crossed Vekel's face and a twinkle appeared in his eye. Vekel had a smooth voice and was handsome Gallus supposed, it most likely helped him when dealing information. And would probably work on his latest pursuit.

 _Young Whelps_. Eryk's voice has been in his mind more of late. Gallus mentally sighed. From the stresses and responsibilities of being guild leader, he couldn't partake in the fun of being a young man with a girl on your lap and a few drinks to go around. "Wine if you have it..."

Vekel set the mug down and started to fold the cloth. "I should be getting a shipment in the next few days. I _do_ have this great mead I think you may like. It isn't as sweet..." He turned back to the bar to fetch the beverage. Gallus remembered his surprise when he found that Nords loved the alcoholic beverage as it needed honey. He was used to its unique flavor by now but he knew many foreigners who detested the drink. Mercer had nearly spat it out and called it swill the first time he tasted it. The corners of Gallus's mouth twitched into a smile at the memory. Since then, Mercer had paid Vekel to keep some ales and whiskeys available. Vekel returned with the bottle of amber liquid and poured it into the mug and turned his attention to him. Gallus lifted the mug to his mouth, inhaling the aroma and took a drink.

"I think this is probably the best one yet. I still prefer wine though..." Gallus mused and dug into his pocket for a few coins and handed it to Vekel. "Have a drink with your lady friend on me."

Vekel pocketed the coin quickly and the grin returned. "Shall I ask if she has any friends?" Gallus shook his head when Mercer reappeared and took a seat at the wooden table, and placed the parchment in front of himself. Karliah hesitantly stood further away near the bar, idly looking at her bow.

Mercer studied the barman and narrowed his eyes. "Careful with your gold and your pockets around Rhygga, Vekel. We should probably offer to see if she wants to join the Guild." Vekel stiffened and turned at the comment.

"Are you serious?" Vekel's voice carried his dismay.

"If she doesn't want to leave with you after three drinks I'd call it quits. I had bought her five when I realized she can hold her liquor and had no plans, with me at least. I got back to the Guild here and found she filched my second coin purse too. You have a smooth voice though, maybe you'll succeed where I failed. " Mercer leaned back in his chair and stared at the parchment in front of him. Vekel sighed and counted some coins for the evening.

Gallus peered into the mead and spoke under his breath. A tinge of frustration accented the words. "Where's Delvin?"

Mercer looked away and muttered, annoyance heavy in his voice. "He's out for the evening. I did bring the list for you." He passed the parchment to Gallus.

"And the split?"

Mercer reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the coin pouch, the outline of the cut ruby visible through the fabric. "Here is your share, the ruby, and the cut for the guild." The Breton dropped the fist-sized bag into his hand and Gallus studied it. He really wanted the guild to be more immersive with each other, to have a strong sense of camaraderie. Maybe his hopes were set too high. They were thieves, many only living this far in their lives because they looked after themselves first and foremost. Even he desired wealth but it was the chase, sneaking, the evasion that made everything enjoyable. Had Gallus been born into a rich family he would have died of boredom. But being in a guild, and thieves to boot, there should be a network of people they could trust in their pursuits. _A family_.

He sighed. "Go and enjoy your evening, I'll review this and we can discuss it later."

Mercer hesitated before standing up. "I'll talk to him."

Gallus raised his eyes and gazed into Mercer's before murmuring. "Remember, discretion. Also, he may not want to change his habits. He may be happy where he is. Walk in the shadows." Mercer nodded and left. Karliah's eyes followed Mercer as he passed her and then darted back to Gallus. He motioned for her to join him. She walked over and stood to his side. Her dark brown hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder, some loose strands framed her face. She wore fitted leather vest and breeches, with blades secured at her waist. He opened the pouch and counted the coins before giving them to her.

"Thank you for saving me from a swim this evening."

A small smile graced her lips, her teeth small and white. "May have been funny to see you return, dripping in lake water."

He smiled in response and felt the awkwardness come back. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" Although there were beds provided for members, Dralsi lived with her daughter in a small cabin outside of town. It may be best since they were the only two female members, but he also sensed that Dralsi probably preferred it that way. She spent time occasionally in the Cistern and around Riften, but there were days when no one saw her.

"I think so. I wanted to spend more time here before but I didn't want to leave mother alone. She enjoyed being outside the city..." Her large ruby eyes considered his, then she blinked down at her hands. "I wanted to know if you had any tasks now I could work on."

Did she feel insecure for being a Dunmer living in Skyrim? Is that why she looked away? The elven kind- also known as mer- the Altmer, Bosmer and Dunmer races usually received short shrift from many residents here. Naturally, Gallus did as well hailing from Imperial country of Cyrodil but not on the same caliber as the other outsiders. The reptilian Argonians and feline Khajiit had it worse if he had to guess, but not by much. He knew in the city of Windhelm they made most foreigners live in the Grey Quarter, which was no better than a slum. But Dralsi cared nothing about what others thought of her, she had her oath to keep, and to provide for her sole child. That didn't mean Karliah felt the same way.

"Don't ever look away. You're Dralsi's daughter. Remember that." The words came out of his mouth before he knew, but he didn't regret them. She stiffened with the words. Karliah's eyes darted to him, and after a moment she nodded holding his gaze. Gallus broke the stare and took a final swig of his mead, wishing he had some water to wash it down with. "Let's see what I have available."


	4. Chapter Four

Karliah followed Gallus as he walked past the bar and into the Cistern. Many of the lamps were out, and most of the beds were empty. Only a few thieves took the evening off to sleep. The only sounds were her footsteps and the water droplets slightly echoing in the chamber. The times she had visited briefly before, fellow thieves socialized or practiced dueling. She looked to the guild leader walking in front of her. He was taller than she, but with her being mer most humans were. He walked casually on the worn stone towards his desk. But something felt off… when she heard it. Or rather, not heard it. Gallus's steps barely made a sound on the stones, it was almost unnatural. Her mind darted back to the Flagon just moments before. Mercer Frey was the same way she realized. Had the candles and lamps been extinguished in the Flagon she wouldn't have known he was there. She made a note to study them and see if they applied pressure on their feet a different way to achieve the silence. Gallus sat behind his desk and she stood next to him as he shifted through pieces of paper in the drawer. It looked a jumbled mess to her but he seemed to know what he was looking for. He located a piece of paper and read it, his other hand brushing the stubble on his chin. "I'm glad we don't fully consent on some of these jobs. Markarth is out of the question with the Reachmen uprising, I wouldn't send anyone there." Most everyone had heard about the Forsworn, or Reachmen they called themselves. They were the original inhabitants of the Reach and Markarth hundreds of years ago. That was before the Nords eradicated most of them claiming the territory as their own. Now Reachmen have risen again and have sieged Markarth and the outlying towns. It was a matter of time before the rebellion would be quelled. The Forsworn makeshift weapons were nothing compared to Nordic steel.

"What was Delvin and Mercer working on for you?" She inquired quietly.

Blue eyes darted only a moment to her as he unfolded the parchment. It crinkled as he smoothed it out. "I held a meeting earlier today, I want to try to find rare treasures and showcase them for all to view. I'm sure many have heard of such riches on their travels here. Let's see what Delvin wrote down..." His eyes scanned the parchment, zigzagging along as he read silently. "Some of these are not in mansions or homes, but in the ancient Nordic ruins... I don't doubt that there are ancient treasures but the places are littered with traps and Draugr." His eyes rose again and met hers. "They are real."

The Draugr were deceased Nords from long ago. And still desired to fulfill their duty protecting the ruins they haunted. Some rumors said they could even use the Voice and Shout, like the reclusive monks atop High-Hrothgar. While the monks waited for their prophesied Dragonborn, the Draugr waited and attacked any unwary adventure that set foot in their crypts. "Mother said they were but I've never seen one. She said that the risks weren't worth it going into the ruins for a treasure that may already be looted."

Gallus nodded and bit his lip. "She's right, but sometimes the adventure, and studying the antiquities, itself is rewarding. Let's see what else..." The glow of the solitary lantern on the desk cast a warm light on the guild leaders face. His dark brows furrowed as he read. "Apparently the Battle-born family of Whiterun has been coming into a lot of coin of late and they may be a good home to visit. They have several trinkets, or at the least gold, that may be of interest. Hmm..." Gallus turned the parchment over and briefly read the backside before returning his attention to her. "I don't doubt that their home will be guarded. And they themselves are renowned fighters."

Her muscles tensed and stood straighter; he didn't think she could do it! "I can do it Gallus." It was hard to keep the heat from her voice.

Gallus's eyes widened and he closed them, then exhaled. "Karliah, that's not what I'm implying." His eyes opened again and studied her. "I have never given you a task. Nor have I seen you on an assignment. I completely understand why your mother kept you away from the guild, for your safety. The life of the thief attracts those who live in the now, as you could tell with the young men in the Flagon earlier. I only knew that you participated on quests because I trusted your mother. I would trust her with my own life. Dralsi would review the tasks over and said she'd be taking you with her. She'd tell me often of how quick you were, and what an excellent shot you had with the bow. Training you was her passion, outside of being a thief herself." Her eyes started to water hearing him speak of her mother this way. She blinked, ridding herself of the excess water in her eyes. He continued. "I would be doing a poor job of honoring her memory if I let you end up in jail... or worse." He looked down at the littered parchment in front of him.

Neither of them said a word for several minutes. She couldn't say anything with the lump in her throat. Dralsi was the only caregiver she knew; but she was stern and infrequent with her praises. Karliah realized early on as her mother trained her over and over, that was her way of showing her love. Every success was met with her mother pushing her harder, to be faster at the craft. And to hear the words from Gallus of what her mother thought of her... nearly broke her composure. She should leave. What was she thinking? That she'd be fine after burying her mother the night before. Karliah had nothing to hold her back, she could travel and explore her mother's homeland, Morrowind. Before her thoughts raced much further, he grabbed a quill and a blank parchment and started to write. She couldn't avert her eyes from his scribbling, and nor did he hide the letter or ask her to look away.

_Mercer,_

_Watch over the Guild for me and have Delvin assist you with handing out tasks._

_Also in three days, have Dirge or Maul go to the Black-briar manor from our_

_prior discussion with Maven. I need them to_ listen _for me as well._

_I am going to Whiterun with Karliah for a few house_ _visits. Be back soon._

_\- Gallus_

Karliah felt her eyes widen as Gallus finished his signature and blew on the parchment, setting the ink. His face was locked on the letter. He spoke softly. "Go rest and pack your belongings, we're leaving before the sun rises tomorrow."

She all but ran back to the small cottage that she shared with her mother outside Riften. Karliah would prove to Gallus she was as good a thief as her mother. Once he trusted her she could get harder tasks. Harder tasks meant more riches. She'd be able to survive and live on her own. She arrived and picked the poison trap and the lock before entering the home, and reset them out of habit. Her mother had the lock and trap installed on the door and threw the key into the lake when they first purchased the property. She then made Karliah learn to pick the trap and lock, even blindfolded to hone her skills. The poison wasn't lethal, although a sudden onset of nausea and vertigo would have anyone stumbling and regretting their choice.

The single room abode was dark and she didn't bother to light the candles or the fire. The wood floor creaked in its familiar way as she entered. She knew where everything was. A fireplace on her right with two chairs and small table Karliah and her mother often ate at. A cabinet for their belongings and the double bed they shared. Even though it was cooler, the furs and blankets would be enough to keep her warm. Most of her belongings were already packed. She slipped out of her leather gear and shrugged into her nightshirt before climbing into the bed. Pulling the furs and blankets over her body, Karliah shifted the covers to keep out the cold air. She still smelled her mother on the pillows and blankets, and she gripped them closer to her body. She inhaled deeply. Dralsi would wash her hair with lavender, and under that, the smell of her perspiration and leather still lingered. The tears came unbidden from her eyes and she choked back a sob. Breathing heavily, she stared into the darkness, feeling her determination grow. "I will make you proud mother. I promise."

* * *

A light knock rapped at the door. Karliah's eyes to bolted open and she held her breath to hear better. Her heartbeat seemed thunderous in her ears. She slowly grabbed the long-bladed dagger she kept on the nightstand and crept toward the door. It couldn't be Gallus, she felt as though she closed her eyes only moments ago. She now wished her mother had windows for the small cabin, but Dralsi argued it would be another way for malicious people to break in. Now, Karliah was alone, unable to see who was outside. She ground her teeth and strained to hear. The knock came again. She heard the stranger grab onto the door handle, the metal slightly shifting against the wood. Less than a quarter turn and the poison trap would be set off. She waited to hear the clicking of the handle. It never turned.

"Damnit Dralsi... " It was Gallus! His voice strengthened and he spoke again "Karliah, it's Gallus. It's morning..."

"Give me few moments..." She returned to the bed and small cabinet, removing her damp nightshirt and hastily threw on a cotton tunic and leather breaches. She lit a candle quickly and unlocked the door and undid the trap from her side, allowing Gallus to enter. He blinked and covered his eyes from the light, until his eyes adjusted. He had a pack with him and twin blades strapped to his hips. Gallus's dark hair was wet she could tell, it seemed almost as dark as the leather gear he wore. Surprisingly he didn't appear tired, his eyes seemed alert as they looked around and finally rested on her. She turned from his gaze and picked up her leather vest. "Did you sleep at all? I feel like I just closed my eyes when you knocked. I thought you were a stranger at first..." A small laugh escaped her lips and she continued. "I guess you haven't been inside before. Last night I'll be here though." Grabbing her boots she sat on the bed and began to lace them.

"I slept a few hours. I find being a guild leader causes my mind to be restless at night... I mean not to say I don't enjoy it. I just have more on my mind than before." He turned, stepping towards and inspecting the barren fireplace. As expected the wood floor didn't creak under his weight. Gallus was not a heavy-set man; he was lean like most thieves. Karliah studied his posture subtly as he continued. "I had stopped by once before when I needed to review some things with Dralsi... you were away. She said that she sent you to hunt and practice your bow. She was outside whittling arrow shafts. She never mentioned she had the door trapped, but that seems very much like her now." He stifled a yawn into his gloved hand. Karliah clenched her teeth together to prevent the mimicry. Finishing lacing her boots, she swung her bow and quiver on her back and sheathed the dagger on her hip. She picked up her own pack and looked expectantly at Gallus. "Ready?"

Karliah nodded and exited the dwelling after him, blowing out the candle on the way. She turned and locked the home, and reset the trap. He said nothing as he watched. "Just habit." Her words seemed a shout in the early morning. Few birds chirped and she could see the beginnings of dawn in the sky. Night was fading to purple and then orange on the eastern horizon. The cold nipped at her face, her breath misting. Walking, they made their way to the road which circled the lake. The rising sun's rays broke above the eastern mountains behind them. Karliah spied a few boats on the water, the fishermen were starting their morning as well. "Which way are we taking?"

Gallus reached into his pack removing a loaf bread and broke half for her. It was still warm surprisingly, the heat soaking through her hands. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation. He smiled to himself and took a bite of his own share. He mumbled around his food "We'll head to Ivarstead then north. We should be able to make it to Whiterun tomorrow morning I hope. Going through the mountains and Helgen could put us at risk for a snow storm."


	5. Chapter Five

They stopped that evening just as the sun was setting. Gallus spied a good spot to make camp, rocky outcroppings creating a crevasse just big enough for them. Their fire would be hidden from any bandits or predators. He sat a few paces away and licked the grease from his hands. Luck would have it that a rabbit crossed their path earlier and she took the shot in a matter of seconds. Karliah had kept her bow out once they left Ivarstead in case bandits or wolves appeared. Thankfully neither of those interrupted their trek north of the small town, but she took down the rabbit and a crow on the wing. The dark crow meat sizzled over the fire; it'd be done soon. She turned her attention away from the small fire and reached for the small jar of glue that warmed nearby and uncorked it. Taking an unfinished arrow from her quiver, she dotted glue on the end and applied the trimmed crow feather. She raised her eyes as she kept her hand still while the glue set. Gallus was resting on his side reviewing a small leather-bound book. She was surprised to see him with quill in hand as well! "What are you reading?"

"Mmm... it's just the list that Delvin wrote, I transcribed it to carry it with me better. Some of these appear promising... I'll have to make some inquiries on them." His low voice murmured. He marked a spot in the book, the quill scratching the parchment. Regardless how he held himself as a thief, he looked scholarly then... peering over the notes. His head resting on one hand and he turned the page. His blue eyes darting reading line after line.

Karliah placed another crow feather and voiced another question. "Mother said that you weren't always a thief. Why... how did you come here?"

A throaty chuckle escaped his lips. "I would think my story isn't all that unique. I'm sure there are others with similar situations... My father wanted me be like other respectable young men. So he sent me away to a fancy college in Cyrodil. I do love history and the mysteries of these lands but... to live my life in a library just... isn't enough for me." Gallus closed the book and shifted to his back, staring up at the sky. It was clear, and the waxing moon was a thin sickle in the darkness. "So I left. I traveled around until my money was spent. Then I started to steal to get by. I ended up in Skyrim and tried to pickpocket Eryk." A grin appeared on his face and Karliah laughed. The sound felt foreign on her lips at first, but it was amusing to picture Gallus try to steal from the portly, old Nord. She hadn't laughed in days.

"Of all people you tried to pick pocket him?"

"I didn't know he was the leader of the Thieves Guild! I didn't even know there was such a guild even. But he took me in. I was about your age when that happened." Gallus mused. "He was a good man. He taught me most of the trade."

Karliah hesitated, then chose her words carefully. "Did... did he teach you how to sneak and walk so quietly?"

Gallus sucked in deep breath before responding. "Ah well your mother taught me more of that than he did. I'm sure she taught you the same Karliah. Besides everyone has their own strengths. Are you fine with first watch?"

Had she overlooked how skilled her mother was? She raked her mind thinking of when her mother taught Karliah how to be stealthy. "Of course. I'll wake you in a few hours." Karliah placed the completed arrows carefully next to her and watched as the fire crackled away. She'd take peeks toward Gallus every so often, he didn't sleep initially. His eyes gazed at the starry sky, his brows furrowed. He said nothing more and she returned to watching the perimeter. Her eyes stared to the entrance of the crevasse while her mind wandered thinking of her youth and training under Dralsi. Her mother's voice echoed in her mind. _Be careful where you step, be cautious and aware of everything around you. Step lightly on your feet if you're not on solid ground. If possible, take your time and gauge the environment and situation before you act - only fools act now and think later._ Karliah shook herself from her reverie when she realized how dark it was, her breath visible in the chilly air. The fire had died down considerably and she rose to add another log. She glanced over to the guild leader. Gallus was asleep. His face was peaceful. She realized that there was a stress in his eyes when he was awake she didn't notice before. Mentally she decided to let him sleep another hour. As she sat, the ground rumbled slightly.

Karliah took to her knee and grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow. The motion took less than a few seconds. "Gallus!" she hissed. A second rumble followed the first as she spoke. He bolted awake, his hands grasping his blades. They waited a moment more in silence and the rumble returned.

"It's a mammoth or a giant. Kill the fire." His low voice rasped. They both rushed in kicking the soil over the embers, the rumbles becoming more frequent and louder.

"Don't they sleep at night?" she whispered incredulously as he dumped his water-skin over the coals. The embers hissed and released steam as they died. There were a few giants that made the plains circling Whiterun their home, although one could see their encampments from miles away. They would attack any animal or human who came nearby, and kept mammoths as livestock. Gallus and she made sure none where remotely close when they picked this location.

"I haven't had the pleasure to know one." Karliah exhaled audibly, and imagined he was probably grinning at his own wit. Mud and charred timber was all that remained of their fire. She looked at Gallus; he crouched absolutely still, holding his breath. The rumble returned yet again. "I think... it's going further away. They're not the brightest creatures. Just very strong." He looked up to the sky. "We have quite a few hours until dawn. I can keep watch but come sleep near the wall." He picked up his belongings and moved them away from the center of the camp. Karliah picked up her own and put down her bow within reach. She rested her head on her lumpy pack and tugged her blanket over her. Gallus sat next to her head and peered down "It will be colder without the fire but we can't risk the giant's curiosity." He pulled his blanket over her as well. The chill and worry made it difficult to sleep at first, but she finally succumbed to sleep knowing that Gallus would wake her if the giant returned.

* * *

"Purpose of your visit?" The Whiterun guard inquired.

"Just passing through. Will be here no longer than a day or two." Gallus said warmly, and held his hand to shield his vision from the mid-morning sun.

"Very well. Obey the law and enjoy your stay." The guard motioned for the next set of travelers to approach, the two of them already forgotten. Whiterun was one of the larger cities in Skyrim, being central in the province meant that caravans, merchants and travelers would all pass through. With their coin. Unlike Riften with its haphazard layout, Whiterun had streets that intertwined together and lead up to Dragonsreach, a castle where the Jarl lived. Legend had it that a dragon was once caught there, giving it its namesake. Gallus wasn't sure how true that would be, most of the castle appeared to be built of wood. And wood was very poor in fighting fire. Karliah was quiet on the way, he looked at her out from the corner of his eye. She kept her face down and her hand in front of her to block out the light. She admitted to not having enough sleep two nights ago, and last night she shivered more than he would have preferred. Since this morning she barely spoke ten words to him. He'd let her sleep here while he made a few inquiries and studied their target. They made their way up the cobbled path and past some stalls where locals were crying their wares. Several steps lead into their destination, the Bannered Mare. Few patrons were in the main area of the inn, they sat at a single table. All of them wore well cut and embroidered tunics and robes. They must be merchants. Very hung-over merchants. They quietly picked over their food and none raised an eye to Gallus or Karliah as they made their way to the bar. A single maid swept the floor, and another middle-aged woman was wiping down the counter when they approached. She had fair blonde hair tied back in a bun, and a bright white apron over her dress. She looked up as they stopped in front of the bar.

"Welcome to the Bannered Mare. I am the innkeeper Grelsi. What may I help you with today?" Her tone was pleasant, but her eyes tightened at seeing Karliah. Thankfully her disdain for the Dunmer stayed there. But the slight response in her eyes made him reconsider asking for one room. They needed to draw the least amount of attention as possible, being outsiders as they were.

"Thank you Grelsi. We're looking to rent two rooms. We'll only be staying one night."

Grelsi folded the cleaning cloth and frowned. "I only have one room available right now with a large bed and desk." Then more quietly she added "Those merchants can't hold their mead at all and have the other three rooms between the four of them and their guards. Septim-pinchers they are. It'll be twenty septims for the larger room." He nodded his assent and counted the coins for her, receiving the room key in return. The maid led them upstairs to their room and Karliah set down her bow and quiver while he dismissed the maid. Gallus stayed at the door and listened; the maid had returned to her tasks on the first floor.

"What is - " Karliah rushed to cover her mouth from a yawn "our plan today?"

"You my dear will rest. You need to be alert and ready for this evening. I am going to contact a few folks here in the city." Gallus stated plainly. She narrowed her eyes and stifled another yawn.

"You barely had more sleep than I did." Her voice was accusing and stubborn, but her heart wasn't in it. Thankfully she sat on the large bed and started to remove her leather boots.

Shadows help him! This was twice now that she had picked up on his blessings. Gallus wondered how long could he keep her from knowing the truth. Even though he hadn't seen her in action before, Karliah was clever. Very clever. Maybe more than she knew. "Karliah... I think, you may have just had an eventful last few days with everything. You've been through a lot..."

A frown nearly broke across her lips, and her brows furrowed but she nodded. "I guess you're right. Wake me when you return." She shifted the blankets around her and closed her eyes as she laid down. Mentally he sighed in relief.

Gallus closed and locked the door behind him and exited the inn. It was a fine autumn day, the sun shined and puffy white clouds marked the blue sky. His eyes darted to the west but it was too early to determine the evenings weather. If Nocturnal was with them, the night would be cloudy. He however had plans to study the Battle-Born home and ask some questions about that family before this evening. The locals thankfully were very open what they knew. Gallus usually used the honey approach with people, to be kind and have a certain tone in his voice that he could be trusted. Despite the guards eyeing him longer than moving on, they eyed everyone with a stern look. He was able to find out, the Battle-born clan had a few generations under its roof. Most commented that the patriarch wouldn't survive the winter being old as he was. The real power was in the grasp of his son, Olfrid, who was boisterous and flaunted his new wealth. Gallus sensed that many did not care for the man; they would frown and some sneered at the mention of him. Interestingly, the women were very receptive to his requests for information about town. More than once he thought he caught a glimmer in a young woman's eye before he made an excuse to leave. One woman went as far to let him know she'd be interested in a drink at the Drunken Huntsman in the evening. Gallus lied saying he had a long day ahead of him and excused himself before she could say another word.

He purchased a meat bun from a stall and sat outside the Hall of the Dead eyeing the Battle-Born residence. It was a large home but no way did it compare to in size of the Black-Briar Manor in Riften. He walked around it earlier and mentally noted the structure. There were two entrances to the home, and its location was near the outer wall. The front of the home had a guard while the back did not. He bit into the meat bun, chewing while subtly looking over the area. The frequency of having the night watch come by would be less than a home on the main street. He felt the anticipation to steal grow within him. He took another bite, the thick gravy dripped down his hand. Gallus hurriedly finished and licked his fingers. Hours had passed since he left the inn and he gazed at the sky. Slate-gray clouds were moving in from the west, the night would be overcast. Nocturnal must be influencing his luck. He corrected himself. _Their luck. Him and Karliah's luck._ Did the Daedra want Dralsi's daughter to serve her as well? Gallus knew Nocturnal would never answer the question if he made the trip to ask. Her titles told all of her ambiguity... the Queen of Murk, Empress of the Shadows. The only thing she ever commanded of him was to protect her and her sanctuary. She gave her blessing, for him to use those gifts as he wanted. And in repayment he vowed to be her protector in life and after death. It would be useless to think of her goals or ambitions. Unless it was to watch mortals and their struggles and successes, and to toy with their fate. Gallus stood and smiled. He would go rest before tonight. Just because Nocturnal gave him increased stamina and strength didn't mean he could go without sleep. Tonight was going to be profitable. He just knew it.


	6. Chapter Six

Karliah blinked her eyes and rubbed the sand from them. The room was much darker than she expected it to be when she awoke. An oil lamp burned in the corner and her eyes darted to the window. It was night. How had she slept so late? Panicked, she almost fell out of bed, pulling the blanket with her when she felt resistance. She turned, Gallus was reading a book on the bed next to her and gave her a questioningly look. Embarrassment heated Karliah's cheeks, she didn't even hear him return or felt him lie next to her. What kind of thief was she turning out to be in front of him? She channeled her embarrassment to anger. Karliah let the heat flow through her words and narrowed her eyes. "You were supposed to wake me up when you returned. We need to study the home."

"You were sound asleep still when I returned. I studied the home earlier and found out enough information about our targets." He said it so matter-of-factually, it annoyed her.

She pivoted her accusation in her frustration. "I was tired earlier, but how are you still functioning?"

"Did you want to get out on this side of the bed instead?" He grinned. Seeing no change of her humor, the smile melted off his face and he spoke again. "I did sleep for a few hours when I got back. I can't sleep well; my mind is always running. I only got up an hour ago. I promise I was going to wake you up soon... I'm sorry to make you upset."

"Do you know how hard you're making this for me? I'm trying to earn my worth and you're... you're treating me like it's my first time thieving." the words burst from her lips. She wasn't sure if she regretted saying them, they were the truth.

Gallus's blue eyes widened in surprise then became pensive, his lips tightened into a thin line. He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Let me correct myself then. I am very sorry for making you upset, and treating you this way." His voice was remorseful. "Karliah, since becoming the guild leader I feel that I need to watch out for my subordinates. And with Dralsi's passing, I feel it even more so. I apologize for being blindsided regarding your desires to prove yourself."

He was concerned about her. Karliah turned her back to him so he didn't see her surprise and confusion. She had to say something. The words were a whisper "I just wanted you to know, I'm going to try my best. Don't try to stop or help me." She leaned over and started to unlace her boots.

The bed creaked and she felt the weight lessen. A mouse made more noise scurrying than his steps. Gallus walked and stopped within her sight but she purposely avoided raising her eyes and shoved her foot forcefully into the boot. He then knelt in front of her, his eyes burrowing into her own. Karliah felt the urge to look away. Yet his gaze held them, she couldn't break the stare. _You're Dralsi's daughter. Remember that._ Had his blue eyes always been so intense? Gallus spoke "The rest of the night is yours. I'll follow your lead and offer advice if you ask for it."

The sounds of a dulcimer along with raucous singing and clapping resounded from the main hall below. The smell of roasted chicken wafted up through the stairwell as they walked down. "I'm eating before we go." Karliah stated. He said nothing but followed her down to a corner table lit with a single candle. Many men were deep in their drinks, and more than one had a woman on his knee as they laughed and sang. Truth be told, Karliah could barely hear the young girl who was playing the dulcimer. The current song was one about Sovngarde, the Nord belief of life after death. To them, dying in battle was the most honorable way to go, and once in Sovngarde they would feast and drink with warriors from times long gone. She remembered asking her mother where Dunmer go when they died only a few years ago. _Her mother smiled and cut another apple, giving Karliah half. It was ripe and crisp. "I was never raised with a notion or religion like the Nords or even some of the Dunmer in Morrowind. How can we as mortals know what happens after death? I think... that part of us never truly leaves Tamriel. We watch over the ones we love, unseen. Maybe even protecting them in a small way. Who knows..."_ It would be comforting to know that her mother still watched over her. She gazed at the sole candle on the table, the flame danced upon the wick.

Gallus finally caught the serving girl's attention, and she weaved through the rowdy Nord men with their groping hands to their table. The girl sighed as she arrived, annoyed. Karliah felt some pity for her and was glad not for the first time she was a thief. Gallus spoke and passed her some coins "A whole chicken, bread and some roasted leeks or potatoes if you have it. Water too." She nodded and left, and again deftly walked to the bar. Gallus ordering and handling any sort of transaction would yield a more favorable result instead of her, with the Nord's dislike of the mer races. It was an annoyance but one that she learned and grew up with. Karliah didn't see their attitudes changing anytime soon.

"So. What did you find out earlier?" Karliah murmured.

He leaned forward and laced his fingers together. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "The home has two entrances, two floors. It's near the city wall so I do not suspect the night watch will patrol there as much as the main street. I walked the perimeter, and determined they have a bedroom on the main floor." That was interesting. Most Nords preferred their bedrooms on the second floor, so that the hearth would heat the home more efficiently during the winter months. It could very well be that the home was built that way but she felt the urge to investigate that room.

"We'll be checking that room then. And how has he come into this money? From what you said earlier it seemed sudden."

"The family has some outlying farms that perform well but that kind of revenue stays pretty consistent from year to year. No one I spoke to had any clue however the only thing I could think of is that the family patriarch is in decreasing health and his son now runs the household." Gallus's eyes darted up and he sat back, their meal arrived carried by two serving girls. The chicken was seasoned with pepper and rosemary, the skin crispy and golden. The leeks were slightly roasted and steamed with the basket of rolls. She brought two cups, and a pitcher of water. Karliah hadn't eaten since the roasted crow tenderloins that morning, and her stomach groaned in anticipation.

"Anything else?"

Gallus smiled warmly at serving girl, who stared back in surprise and blushed. "No, this is perfect. Thank you." Karliah watched as she returned to the other serving girls and pointed Gallus out to them. They all smiled and giggled. Gallus paid them no mind and was already serving himself.

Karliah cut a piece of the chicken breast and started to eat. The chicken was too hot still but her growling stomach didn't care. The meat was tender and well-seasoned. Gallus was helping himself to a piece and she studied him through her eyelashes. His dark hair, normally tied back, was free and curled at the ends framing his face. The stubble on his face seemed darker, thicker. "Are you growing a beard?" The few times she'd seen him in life he'd always been clean shaven.

He popped the piece of chicken in his mouth and with his free hand touched his chin and cheeks, feeling the growth. He tried not to smile but failed. "I am thinking about it. I noticed the women were more willing to share information earlier..." Gallus said around his food.

"I'm sure their men loved that. You look like you're up to no good." Karliah muttered and broke a piece of bread, dipping it in the chicken grease.

"I _am_ up to no good." His voice was low and she noticed it held the same kind of... _tone_ that he used on the guards earlier. She chewed and stared blankly at him. Gallus almost choked, laughing on his food from her stare. "It's true though right?"

"Is this why Mercer looks annoyed all the time?" She sipped on her water, she was starting to feel full and didn't want to over eat before their task tonight.

He took a long drink and answered, with his normal voice this time. "We don't have the most compatible of personalities, but we work fine together. I think he normally has a pessimistic nature about him. Not necessarily a bad thing for what we do..." What seemed to be a feast was soon gone before them, just the chicken bones remained. Some of the patrons had left, most likely farmers who had an early day in the morning. Some men still stayed though and sang off-key with the singer.

Finished, Gallus and she walked out of the inn, the cool night air causing her skin to prickle. It wasn't as cold as the night before, thankfully to the overcast sky above. On the streets below, several guards walked holding torches, the light bobbing with every step. Gallus stepped ahead of her, away from the lit entrance of the Bannered Mare and into the shadows. As soon as she was out of the light, a comfort set into her. The darkness cloaked her and she felt confident as she followed him towards the Battle-Born home. Torches were stationed every few hundred feet but they were sparse enough for her and Gallus to avoid sight. Karliah brushed the blade handles at her sides, they would be a last resort should something afoul arise. There was no shame in running away if it meant you could live another day. They walked up the steps of the Hall of the Dead and watched the home quietly. Only one guard passed by before following the street as it winded through the city. Pulling up her hood, she crouched and walked through the shadows to the back entrance of the Battle-Born residence. Karliah leaned on the door and listened. Not a single sound emerged. Removing the pick from her pocket she placed it in the lock and closed her eyes. She listened as she prodded, felt the catch and pulled. Click.

Exhaling she opened the door and crept inside. The door closed softly moment later with Gallus behind her. A small fire was lit in the hearth but she saw no one. A long table was set with plates and goblets, and a bowl of fruit. Several empty cushioned chairs circled the hearth with lavish rug beneath them. They _had_ come into money. Karliah's eyes darted around the room and she saw the door, which could only be to the bedroom. She lightly placed her feet on the floorboards, lightly applying pressure to see if they would sound before shifting more weight. Her ears strained to hear any noise outside of the crackling fire, and again never heard Gallus behind her. She stopped again, and listened at the door. There was a soft snoring inside. Carefully touching the handle, she pulled down and the door silently opened. Inside, was a very large four poster bed, its occupants fast asleep. Rugs lining the sides of the bed and nightstands with candles. Dark lacquered cabinets and a dresser lined the walls. Karliah's eyes darted to the tables, the lady of the home slept closest to the door. Jewelry was left on the nightstand within reach. Her heart began to beat faster and she took a slow breath and focused. Karliah extended her hand and pocketed the two rings and necklace, she'd examine them later.

Turning to go around the bed she saw yet another door, hidden next to a tall dresser. It was not easily visible from the entrance of the room. Quietly, she made her way to the second door and examined it. There was no reason to trap bedrooms, but a room like this could very well have a trap. She saw none and tested the handle. Again, it was unlocked. _Arrogant family..._ she thought to herself. Slowly opening the door, it was a very small office. A window to outside was protected with an iron grill and it let in some light from a torch. A small safe sat next to three letters on the table. A hand softly pushed her back and she crept slowly toward the safe. She took out the same pick and worked on the safe. Gallus appeared a moment next to her and went through the letters, holding them up to the light to read them. The safe clicked almost silently and she looked inside. A pendant of some sort with a large carved moonstone. She held it up slightly to examine it. The carving was a hawk, holding two upward blades in its talons. Next to it was a decent size purse. She reached for it, slowly moving the purse to avoid jarring the coins inside. She closed the safe and looked to Gallus. He apparently took one of the letters since only two remained now. Karliah nodded to him and they quietly made their way from the office and room, and out the door.

It was still dark but the clouds had thinned, showing the stars in the sky. The moon, a white crescent, weakly shined through the thinning clouds. Soon it would be much brighter with the weakening cloud cover. She wouldn't have minded... if the night watch hadn't turned the corner and started to head right for them. He would see them soon by the light of his torch. Gallus crouched silently next to her and watched her and the guard. His eyes showed little concern but he was evaluating her, now of all times. She tried to control her breathing and her heart when she heard her mother - "... _take your time and gauge the environment and situation"._ Karliah mentally cursed, her eyes darting for an escape when she saw it. Small pieces of stone had broken from the walkway to the home and she picked a piece, big enough for her fist. Aiming, she pulled her arm back and threw, well past the guard where it bounced several times from where he came. He turned and called out "Hello?" before walking back to investigate the sound.

Quickly she tugged Gallus's hand briefly, motioning to him to follow her to the Hall of the Dead. It was a tall building, and part of it lead underground to the mausoleum. But due to the structure of it, the light cast from torches wouldn't touch them. They just needed to wait for that guard to pass. Karliah knew he'd be back soon. Creeping along the sides she found the spot, completely in shadow. It was small but the both of them should be able to fit. She rushed and knelt there. Breathing heavily, a grin formed on her face. He crouched next to her breathing heavily as well. "He fell for it. I did it!" She whispered quietly, she almost wanted to laugh hysterically from her juvenile trick.

"Shhh." He murmured, although there was an undertone of laughter in the command. He moved closer to the wall and suddenly pulled her into him. She heard it, not just one pair foot-steps, but two. The patrol walked by slowly and gazed from their visors into the darkness holding their torches high. Karliah took long slow breaths to control her breathing. Gallus was breathing slowly too, but his heart was racing. She looked up, he was almost crushing himself into the corner of the building. His eyes stayed locked onto the night patrol. His right arm was tight around her, and strangely he kept his left hand free and slightly extended from himself.

"There is nothing here Solstraaf. Was probably a stray dog or cat..." The guard said, annoyance in his voice. The other guard said nothing but they continued down the street, searching.

The street became dark again and Gallus looked down at her, his arm hardly loosening his grip. His voice murmured, tone impressed. "You're... you're very clever. That and more." Gallus still held her, his hand on the small of her back. His eyes stared intensely into hers. She couldn't look away from him. Her pulse ran faster than the first time she ever pickpocketed, but her body was frozen. Gallus leaned down, his eyes darting to her lips briefly before returning to her eyes. And he touched his lips against her own.

It was a powerful current that passed between them. Karliah felt herself tremble in his arms. He started slowly, kissing her lips softly. His lips hovering above hers to return and kiss again. Desire burned within her, and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his lips stayed on hers. Karliah could feel the slight stubble from his beard brushing upon her skin. He was handsome; she would never admit that out loud. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Gallus's tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, where he pressed his lips harder against hers. He pulled her into him, her body against his chest when a soft moan escaped her throat. His body tensed. Then pushed her away slightly, yet his hands still gripped onto her arms. Gallus breathed heavily and he swallowed. There was a hunger in his eyes and he turned his face away. _Had she done something wrong?_

"No... I... I shouldn't have done that. I am your leader... it's not right." The words came out staggered, and he sounded unsure of himself.

"I liked it." Her words were barely a whisper.

Gallus sighed dejectedly. "It doesn't mean what I did was excusable. I was elated from the heist and wasn't thinking clearly." He looked down the street and stood, lifting her to her feet. "Forgive me, I am a man like any other. This won't happen again."


	7. Chapter Seven

They walked back to the Bannered Mare without a word. Yet Gallus's mind tormented him every step of the way. What was he thinking?! Shadow blinded fool. He clearly _was not_ thinking. Dralsi would skin him alive if she were still here. Berating himself didn't stop the memories replaying in his mind though. He tried to brush the images away, along with the pleasure he felt during those moments. Holding her close to him to stay within the shadow of the building. Feeling his heart beating wildly and realizing he liked feeling her slender frame in his arms. Gazing into her large eyes, they were dark liquid pools he drowned in. Then her full dark lips on his; she trembled slightly as he kissed her. The shadows cloaking them, surrounding them. Then she started to kiss him back, her lips hungry for his. Pulling her close and hearing that soft moan. In that very moment, his desires as a man wanted _all_ of her. He was no better than Delvin, Vekel or Mercer. He should be ashamed of himself. But her voice echoed in his mind. _"I liked it."_ He deserved to be cursed to Oblivion had he not already promised this life and the next to Nocturnal.

The last patrons exited the inn and they walked back in, just before Grelsi closed and locked the door for the evening. She arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Just had a few drinks at the Drunken Huntsman, it was very loud here." Gallus spoke smoothly, belying the jumbled desires and shame within.

She nodded and chuckled "That's how we Nords relax in the evenings. Good evening to you both."

They climbed the stairs, and he locked the door behind him. Karliah sat on the bed, wordlessly pulling the items from her pockets. Her face remained stoic, her eyes looking at the items, but not really seeing them. Gallus tucked his gloves into his belt. He sat on the other side of her picking up the necklaces to inspect them. "We'll have to leave early tomorrow; these items will be missed by their owners." She said nothing but her eyes focused on one of the rings, it had an inlaid emerald. He again felt the awkwardness between them and for the first time wished he wasn't guild leader. Would that have stopped him from himself tonight? No. Only if he had no cares or reservations about women, then he could. He needed to spend some time away from her. She'd realize it was just the thieving high they all experience. And of that very moment, hiding from the night watch. She put the ring into the purse and spoke.

"What did you find of interest?" The words were tinged with uncertainty.

Gallus cursed himself again before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out the letter. It crinkled as he smoothed it out. "It's how he's making money. The other two letters were more of the same. He's actually buying food stuffs along with his own farm goods and shipping them to the Reach. Which isn't an issue, I'm sure Markarth would need the food to survive their siege with the Reachmen. Farmers must have abandoned their farms for the safety of the cities. But, he is using the Khajiit caravans. But why use them when the other Jarls have soldiers accompany their supplies to Markarth, protecting it? And I am thinking he may be sweetening the caravan deal with skooma. Or bribing the Whiterun guards to letting them pass by with the drug. Or providing a percentage of the revenue. Maybe all three."

She raised her red eyes and looked incredulously at him, then widened with sudden realization. She figured it out. Her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. "The Khajiit don't care who they trade with, they trade with anyone."

Clever girl. He smiled at Karliah encouragingly. "Exactly. So ultimately he is funding the war on both sides and profiting from it. There is always profit from war and strife." Not to mention safely. He isn't risking any of his own men to ship the goods, and at the very worst he loses a caravan of goods. It was apparent the risk currently was worth it, he must have made quite a few shipments already.

"So are you holding on to that for blackmail or...?"

Gallus mused and rubbed his chin. "I don't think we could blackmail him with just the letter. He has a lot of influence here and could say this was a forgery. But the information could be useful in the right way. Just have to think on how we can use it to our advantage." He folded the letter and put it back into his breast pocket, and picked up the purse with the stolen items. It was hefty, and covered way more than the cost of their stay. "Karliah. You did really well today. I'm proud of you. I think when we go back I'd like you to go on a task with Mercer." Confusion entered her eyes and he rushed to clarify himself. "He's my second in command. There will be times I may be gone and he'll be assigning you tasks. You see how skeptical and pessimistic he is. Show him how well you are with the bow and how clever you are." The realization of his words brought a sudden heat through his veins. Of Mercer being alone with Karliah. If _he_ touched her. Gallus suppressed the feeling. He'd make sure that Mercer knew exactly where the line was. Karliah nodded and bit her lip.

He murmured quietly. "Get some rest; I need to write some notes down." She removed her boots as he moved to the small desk next to where she slept. He lit a few candles. And attempted to give her privacy as she removed her leather vest with difficulty. The weakness in him noted everything from his peripheral. Her light cotton undershirt contrasted to her dusky skin. He swallowed opened the letter, his notebook, and started to copy the contents down. The quill quietly scratched the parchment. He felt her eyes studying him as she rested upon the bed. Even though the letter took a relatively short time to copy, he continued writing some other details about Whiterun.

"You're not going to sleep are you." Karliah's quiet words weren't a question.

He kept writing. "I may sleep when I wrap up my thoughts here." Gallus knew he wasn't answering her real question.

"You're not planning to sleep _here_." Next to her. Desire became a struggle within him that he fought harder than any foe. The desire to touch her. To kiss her. He swallowed.

"No. I will not be sleeping next to you." The words were devoid of emotion. He will not give in!

"I can sleep on the floor - "

He deserved to be damned to Oblivion. Gallus hated himself, for the minutes he held her. Despite his anger at himself, he let the heat flow through his voice. It may be for the best. "It's not up for negotiation. I'm setting down the rules for tonight as guild leader and you must comply. Besides I'm not tired." The quill trembled in his hand, and an ounce more pressure it would snap. If he slipped any further she would suspect something was off. Mercer would have to be advised of this as well.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, her eyes were tightly closed and she exhaled before turning away from him. Her lithe body casting a pale shadow to the far wall from the candles. He pretended to read his book, but she held his attention. Karliah's breaths were ragged. After a half hour they faded to the deep breaths of slumber. He closed his notebook and leaned back in the chair. He couldn't get back to Riften fast enough.

* * *

Mercer Frey stared at the glass of ale in front of him. Imported from High Rock. He usually enjoyed the beverage after a successful day. Today it was to drown his annoyance. He _itched_. Staying in the Flagon or the Cistern waiting for Gallus to return bored him. Just three days prior he awoke to find a note next to his bed stating to take care of things... while _he_ left with Dralsi's daughter. Ever since the Dunmer woman died, Gallus seemed slightly obsessed with Karliah. Protective even. Maybe Gallus needed take a night off, Mercer knew of a few women who would lie with the Imperial. The man wouldn't do it though. Ever since he became guild leader, this sense of responsibility washed over him. He denied himself all pleasures except for his split of the loot and wine.

He drank the ale in one go, and was about to flag another from Vekel when Gallus and Karliah entered through the Ratway. _Thank the shadows!_ Gallus spoke quietly but Mercer heard the words. "Pick out a bed in the Cistern." She nodded, carrying her pack, bow, and walked past the Ragged Flagon. Mercer stood, watching her. Her gait was quick and tense. Gallus passed him a moment later and waved his hand motioning for Mercer to follow. There was something off between them. What the hell had happened in a little over three days?

Gallus opened the door and set his pack down, lit the candles, and unclasped his blades. He set them on the desk along with his leather gloves. Mercer closed the door behind him and stood leaning on it. He would hear if anyone came close to eavesdrop. He studied his superior. There was an unease in the way the man held himself. Something in Gallus's eyes. Worry? Concern? It made Mercer feel nervous. "What happened?" his voice rasped.

Gallus brushed his hand through his hair and paced. "The heist was fine, it was a good target and she is skilled. Extremely skilled... and thinks quickly. We were able to avoid detection. We also found some information for a possible future hit or a way to turn profit in our favor."

Mercer narrowed his eyes. "That is not a concern though..."

Gallus bit his lip and knelt, opening his pack. Taking out several quills, notes and an inkwell he spoke. "You're right. These were all good things. And you already know that I prefer her to be our candidate." He stood and placed the items on his desk and took a deep breath. The Imperial spoke quickly and quietly. "But... she knows that there is something different about me. I tried to play it off that she's been stressed lately with her mother but I am not sure how much longer I can lure her away from the truth."

"Did you use your blessing in front of her? Did you fight someone and have to use it?" Mercer asked in disbelief. Gallus was one of the last people who would raise a blade.

"Almost, we did have to hide from the guards as they came close. Thankfully I didn't have to activate it. But... she sensed that I barely make a sound when I walk. And she commented on my lack of sleep." Gallus stared intently at him.

If this was true, and Gallus had no reason to lie to him, then she was very perceptive. Mercer wanted to snarl. There were two options that came to him, either killing her to protect the secret... or having her join them. "I'm not sure what you want to do outside of inducting her."

"You still oppose then." Gallus stated.

Mercer clenched his jaw. At times he wished he could be a normal thief again, not having to worry about the impact of his oaths. Very rarely though. The blessings and the opportunity for unlimited wealth were too good of an offer to pass. He would take everything he could. But the young woman... "We're supposed to protect _our patron._ You say you didn't fight anyone. How do you know she would be good against an enemy? We've seen Delvin fight before. He's good." Mercer felt he could trust Delvin better instead of this girl he had seen rarely until now.

"She hunted game for us on the way, impressive shots. But I understand where you're coming from and already have thought of the answer. I want her and you to go on a task together. Surely we have one where a confrontation may be likely outside of a city. I know you yourself often look for those. " Gallus was prepared to tell Mercer this request, it was obvious. His tone implied there would be no argument.

Mercer nodded and sighed. "There was one I was hoping to do alone but she can tag along. I suspect this poor fool got his family heirloom stolen by local bandits near Falkreath. Should be an easy sneak in, raid their base and leave."

Gallus nodded. "So be it. Be careful around her with your abilities, fake sleep if you have to. Be ambiguous in your answers."

"So be myself?" he asked dryly.

Gallus grinned and sat on the bed. Since it appeared they were finished speaking of the more sensitive information he moved from the door. He took a seat at the desk, turning the chair towards Gallus. The Imperial spoke. "If you could try to be nice that wouldn't hurt. What happened while I was gone?"

"I reviewed with Delvin about his habits and he kind of brushed it off. I said that you wanted to give him more responsibility and he needed to act the part to represent the guild better. So I've told him he's in charge of handing out assignments." Gallus nodded, Mercer was slightly surprised that he wasn't upset with his overreach. He continued. "This morning I accompanied Maul to the Black-Briars. She couldn't meet with me since she just had her child but her steward was aware of the request and got him settled in. He knows to keep his ears open and his mouth shut. I asked when we could expect to hear a summons from her, and they said no earlier than a week or two..." Mercer felt his brows furrow. There was something he had thought often of since he left Maul at the Black-briars. "I also suspect they may pay him to spy on us. I'm not sure how much you're willing to counter to ensure his confidences."

Gallus's expression didn't change with Mercer's insight. "I expected as much. Maven is intelligent and will do what she can for advantage. Be careful around her or risk being ensnared in a plot. Anything else?"

"No. We did get an interesting task to fetch a rare item. Delvin was looking to do but he wanted someone to go with him and watch his back. I was thinking on going with him after the job in Falkreath. It's in Windhelm." Solitude may be the capital of Skyrim, but the most persistent and top notch guards were in Windhelm. Bribery often did not work on the guards there, it was disappointing how loyal they were to their Jarl. Gallus looked pensive and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I'll go with Delvin." Mercer must not have hid is shock well since Gallus felt the urge to elaborate. Or maybe he was just being Gallus. "I will inspect his abilities and skills."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you toying with me."

The guild leader shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. I am confident you will be impressed with Karliah. But I am willing to give Delvin the chance." Mercer rose to his feet to leave and Gallus stood suddenly. "And one more thing I need you to do." Something in his superior's eyes, his tone, made Mercer stop in his tracks. Gallus looked... _threatening_. "You tell everyone that they are to respect Karliah's space. Anyone who disobeys or thinks I'm joking can answer to my blade. There is no second chance."


	8. Chapter Eight

Karliah walked around the Cistern, inspecting each bed to see if anyone claimed it as their own. The air was damp and water trickled from the ceiling and down the walls. It was midafternoon and some thieves were snoozing, while some of the younger boys were practicing the bow. Dummies were set up next to the wall. When she entered the domed chamber, their voices dropped to hushed tones. Ignoring them, Karliah passed a few bunks in a small alcove that tunneled into a training room. Peering inside, many safes and locks were in disarray, with some lock picks on a small table.

She stepped back and started to unload her few belongings into the chest under the bed. She leaned her black bow against the wall and reclined on the lumpy mattress, staring at the brick ceiling. What would Gallus be telling Mercer? No doubt about their success and his plans to send her away with the Breton after what happened. A certain memory arose in her mind, and she wanted to feel his arms around her again. Feel his lips upon hers. Seeing his eyes after, hungry and breathing heavily. Karliah sighed. It wouldn't happen again, thinking about it was a useless fantasy. Now he was sending her off with Mercer... probably to be away from him. If it was just from the heat of the moment as Gallus said, why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

A red-haired Nord-boy's face appeared over her, followed by a grin. "You're Karliah right lass? I think I've seen you a few times with your mother. And um, I'm sorry about that." His face fell and his eyes darted to his feet in shame. Judging his appearance, he must have been at least seven years younger than her.

"Yes, I'm Karliah..." she said quietly. "I didn't catch your name?"

The boy's head jerked back to her, and he gave a small smile. "I'm Brynjolf, pleased to meet your acquaintance." And he bowed with a flourish. She couldn't help it but a small smile emerged at his attempt of propriety.

"Well Brynjolf. What brought you over here?"

"Ah well, the other guys saw your bow and said that you wouldn't be able to draw it properly lass." Brynjolf's eyes glanced quickly across the Cistern. Karliah sat up and looked at them. They were quiet and all staring at her; only a few shied away from her gaze.

She returned her attention to him. "Did you bet for or against me."

Brynjolf turned as scarlet as his hair and stammered "N-No I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Shame. I was about to make you some serious coin if you bet for me. Tell them to move and I'll take the shot from the end of my bed." Karliah stood and the young Nord gaped at her before shouting and waving his arms for everyone to move. His voice echoed in the stone chamber. She picked up the bow, and touched the handle. Her fingers traced down the side. It was the last one her and her mother worked on together. It took them several weeks but Karliah never felt more proud. The wood was hickory, a sturdier and tougher wood that required some muscle to pull back on. Dralsi applied a black lacquer afterwards. It shined dully in the poor lighting of the Cistern. Still, the bow was beautiful. She tested the bowstring, it gave a satisfying vibration. Thankfully the damp hadn't yet affect the string. Standing up, she dug through her quiver for three arrows and placed them on the bed. Brynjolf stood a few feet away, amazement on his face. And something more. He was _eager_ to see this. Quietly she spoke. "You are going to make coin on this aren't you."

Brynjolf grinned and nodded, a quick jerk of the head. "Ah lass, well telling someone you are betting on them isn't too polite. Especially if you just met."

Rolling her eyes she toed up to the end of her bed. Across the cistern was a good fifty feet if she had to guess. It was an easy shot. Not only did they think she couldn't make it, but she couldn't pull it back. It was slightly understandable, she had to develop the muscle over time for a hickory bow. Karliah picked the first arrow and drew back, her eyes opened and focused. Across the Cistern, a lone training dummy stood. She let go, hearing the deep vibration of the string and slight gust of air. It hit the dummy's chest. She picked another arrow. The bowstring vibrated again. It hit the dummy's chest again. She picked up the final arrow, drew back, aimed, and it hit right in the middle of the dummy's head. Karliah glanced at the boys on the side of the Cistern; their eyes were wide in shocked silence.

Brynjolf let out a low whistle. "You have to teach me how to do that lass." She felt her heart warm at his praise. She could help this young boy learn the bow just as her mother did.

"If I get some time sure, we can go outside Riften and practice in the forest." She sat back on her bed. He pivoted to leave when she added "So why are you trying to be the _proper_ thief?"

Brynjolf turned. He ran his fingers through his hair, much like Gallus did. She banished the thought and focused on the young Nord's face. "Well, I've been reading this book..."

"A thief reading a book about noble's manners?" She grinned.

Brynjolf barked a laugh. "No, not exactly. Gallus always is reading and said that books are the whetstone for the mind. So I picked up a book..." His voice dropped and he whispered. "It's about a princess and she has to marry this awful prince but her true love comes to save her. Her true love became a pirate king and she thought he had been dead for many years. He fights with a sword and even comes back from the dead for her." The boy then held a pretend sword in hand and stood aggressively. "So it's to the pain then!" And stabbed the air hastily. Realizing that he was pretending, his face dropped and he turned around to see if anyone noticed. The other boys had not noticed, but Mercer Frey stood quietly leaning against the alcove wall. His arms were folded across his chest and his pale eyes judged the young Nord. Brynjolf was frozen, like a dormouse that was spotted by an hawk. Karliah was surprised to see Mercer there too, she hadn't notice him arrive.

She interrupted their stares to save the young Nord. "I may have to borrow that book then. You should probably get your coin, Pirate King."

Her voice broke the spell. "I'll be back for lessons ok?!" He turned and ran across the stones towards the others to collect his winnings.

Mercer's eyes followed him. "They bet on you making _this_ shot. More stupid they are than him being smart. Luck worked in his favor that they underestimated you." The man's voice was callous and low, and somewhat raspy.

"They bet I couldn't draw this hickory bow." She felt strangely defensive of Brynjolf; it was true what Mercer said but not many of thieves chose to pick up the bow. Knowledge wasn't on their side.

"I watched as well and Gallus said you're good with moving targets. That is to be expected with you being Dralsi's daughter." Mercer coughed into his hand and his eyes appraised her. She had the feeling he rarely smiled. "He also told me we're to go on a task together. I have just the one. Some fool lost one of his family heirlooms, a silver engraved necklace to some bandits near Falkreath. We're going to find it and steal it back."

The words buzzed loudly in Karliah's mind. Falkreath. Bandits. Near where her mother died. A fire suddenly blazed in her heart. It consumed her. "We're going to kill them aren't we." Her voice was colder than the worst winter night.

Mercer narrowed his eyes. "Most likely."

"When are we leaving?" She needed to prepare. The fire spurned her.

"Tomorrow morning unless you need more time. I realize you just came back from the heist with Gallus. We'll be going through the mountains and Helgen."

She reached into her bag pulling out her glue and feathers. "Tomorrow morning is perfect. I'll meet you in the Flagon."

I

Strapping the bow on her back and the full quiver, she double checked her pack. Flint, an extra bowstring, a healing salve for any minor wounds. Her blanket roll. Her blades clasped on her hips. Karliah quietly walked past the sleeping thieves towards the entrance and into the Ragged Flagon.

Not only was Mercer waiting at one of the small tables, Gallus and the man known as Delvin were there. Delvin was Breton and just like Mercer, also had a fair complexion. However, he had close cropped hair and dark brown eyes. Sadly, it appeared Delvin's hair was thinning. At least he didn't try to hide it by changing his part like some men did. She glanced over the men. All of them dressed in their leather attire with blades holstered, ready. Were they coming as well? Mercer made it sound that it would only be the two of them. She picked up on their conversation as she drew nearer.

"- back a few days after you return. Vekel said he'll manage any messages for us." Gallus stated and sipped from a steaming mug.

Mercer's eyes darted to Karliah and he nodded. Gallus's eyes followed a moment later, which she ignored, and walked to the table. Between the men some bread steamed from a basket next to a crock of butter. She grabbed a piece and dipped it in the crock of butter. Delvin turned in his seat since his back was to her.

"Well hello there Karliah." Delvin's voice was raspy but warm. Maybe a little too warm. His eyes studied her face, and then the rest of her as she stood next to Mercer. Gallus's eyes tightened at the words.

"Morning Delvin. Are you ready Mercer?" Her tone reflected her eagerness to start on their journey. She bit into the warm buttered bread.

Mercer took one last draw of his morning ale and stood. "Let's get this over with." Pushing in his chair he started to make his way to the Ratway. Unable to stop herself her eyes flickered to Gallus. He was staring at her, and didn't look away when their eyes met. He appeared... concerned. She blinked and turned away stepping quickly after Mercer. Gallus was making her leave. To go on this task with Mercer. Perhaps he knew what Mercer did, that the possibility of confrontation was high. Had her mother told him she never killed before? Fear clenched her heart and she remembered the urge she felt the prior day. The fire returned and burned the fear from her.

"Walk in the shadows." Gallus spoke from behind them.

"You as well. We'll be back soon." Mercer called over his shoulder.

The trip to Helgen was uneventful and quiet. Snow already blanketed the sides of the mountain as they climbed. No human had been this way in days if not longer. The forests were eerily beautiful. Karliah felt she would have enjoyed it more had the wind not been so cutting. No a single boot or horse hoof interrupted the pure white blanket. Yet plenty of other animal tracks from mice to foxes and wild turkey scattered along the way. Deer and elk bounded away at the sight of them. She didn't bother taking one down, neither of them could carry such a carcass or had need to. Mercer was confident they'd reach Helgen this evening, even with the snow. He pressed on with a quick pace, even when the snow drifts had obscured the way.

They finally reached the small mountain town of Helgen in the evening, just as Mercer said. They passed through the wood barricade, informing the guards of their stay and made their way to the sole inn. Upon entering, the heat seemed to blast at her face. Two other patrons sat in the common room, both wore short cream and blue robes above leather breeches. One had short brown hair which greyed slightly at the temples, and a sword hung at his hip. The younger man had lanky black hair and a spear resting behind his chair. Karliah walked past them to an available table next to the hearth as Mercer talked to the innkeeper. The heat soaked through her leather garb. She removed her gloves and rubbed her hands together near the flames. Mercer joined her not long after, ales in hand for both of them.

"They didn't have any whiskey. Would have been better for a cold day like this." He sat and looked around, his eyes lingering on the other patrons.

Not wanting to be rude, she sipped on the ale. It was lighter than some others she had but she wished he brought her water instead. Their meal arrived moments later, sliced ham with brown mustard and warm bread. She rolled the ham and dipped it in the mustard before taking a bite. The ham was smoked and the mustard was spicy. Mercer was tearing some bread for himself, but his eyes were subtly watching the other men. Karliah looked through her lashes; the older patron was staring at her! His brows were furrowed, is face pensive. The younger had a open sneer on his face. She resisted the urge to frown. It was probably because she was Dunmer. It wouldn't be the last time that would happen. Many wars had been fought between the elven kind and the Nords. Not to mention her kind typically had red eyes with dusky and dark skin, unsettling the Nords to no end. Ignoring them, she continued to eat. The two men finally retired to their rooms, the youth taking one last hateful glance at them. Mercer clenched his jaw and spoke under his breath. "If they know what's good for them they'll go their own way."

"Do you know them?" She asked quietly. The innkeeper, a burly and heavyset Nord, started to wipe the tables and chairs down.

"No. But those robes are for one type of folk only. Vigilants of Stendarr. They're religious zealots sticking their noses into everyone's business and accusing folk of blasphemy and evil." Mercer muttered, his displeasure evident.

"Are they dangerous?"

Mercer laughed and grinned. The expression looked wolfish on him. "To a normal person I'm sure they could be threatening. We'll get an early start anyway tomorrow."

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Weak morning light passed through the window as Mercer pushed the cabinet from the door. Karliah rose from her own single bed, and watched as the cabinet skidded across the worn wooden flooring. He had barricaded them in the night before, angrily muttering about zealots. Following him downstairs, and the Breton rapped his knuckles on the inn keepers room, until the door opened. The innkeeper blinked his eyes as Mercer stated they were leaving immediately and wanted bread for the way. The hefty Nord almost shut the door on Mercer's face when the jingling of coins stalled him.

Exiting through the western barricade of Helgen they started down the snowy path. Her teeth threatened to chatter and she sniffed. Riften being in the south of Skyrim, and much lower elevation, never saw days this cold. They would get a brushing of snow each winter which lasted several weeks and melted away. Other parts of Skyrim had much longer winters. It was said that city of Windhelm had snow year round. Gallus was on his way there now. Did he dislike snow and the cold? She shook her head chasing away the thought, her brown braid shifting against her shoulder. Karliah looked about her to take her mind away from him. Sunlight peeked through the trees. Birds welcomed the morning with their calls. She popped into her mouth the last bit of bread from the inn. Karliah chewed mechanically and wished she had the juicy ham from the night before. Swallowing she quickened her pace, Mercer was a handful of steps ahead of her. He had set a fast pace at first, but the snow drifts became deeper. Walking through them took time. The man grumbled as his foot sank through the snow. Karliah followed his footsteps behind him. "You think they'll follow us?" It was no question who 'they' were.

"Possibly. I'm hoping that they have other agendas to keep to. Their interest in us last night wasn't helpful." He huffed as he continued, the breath misting in front of him.

"Because I'm Dunmer?"

"No... I assume they have Vigilants of Stendarr in Morrowind; they have operations in High Rock and Cyrodil to my knowledge. They _say_ that they don't profile although you know how Nords treat outsiders. But from what I've heard they will investigate everyone they feel are susceptible to evil." The snowdrift thinned and she made her way to walk next to him.

"How can one know we're thieves on sight?" She felt she appeared like any adventurer or traveler. Leather attire was durable and lightweight. Bow and blades to defend against wild animals or bandits.

"It's not that." Mercer didn't bother to hide his annoyance in his voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled, the air clouding in front of his face before disappearing. "They look for anyone who they think associate with the Daedra. Or vampires or werewolves. They say they can feel it if someone associates with _the afflicted_. I think they're looking for ways to strengthen their influence and control." The Daedra were considered evil demons that lived in the planes of Oblivion. It was said that the stronger Daedra were able to materialize in Tamriel, if only for a short time. To convey to their human followers of their bidding and desires. It was rumor that those who wanted to please the demons must perform killings or inhumane rituals for their favor. And blessings. And only three hundred years ago, did the Oblivion crisis occur. The races of Tamriel united to fight back the demonic hordes from conquering the world.

"We don't associate with Daedra. We can tell them that."

Mercer said nothing, and the snow started to drift again. She walked in his shadow, the snow coming up well to her thighs. "They won't accept that answer." His voice was quiet. "To them, we are guilty until proven innocent. They would like nothing more to take us back to their fellowship and question us. Not just with words but with hot irons and pinchers. Demanding we confess our sins and revoke our associations with the demons."

"How do you know this?" It sounded unreal that this religious group existed in such an extreme way. Many in Skyrim revered the man-god Talos but were accepting if you had other beliefs.

"I've spoken to a man who survived." Mercer's gruff tone implied he wanted no further conversation, and to focus on getting to Falkreath as quickly as possible.

Karliah contemplated the Daedra and what she knew of them. Her mother never told her of such things; she had only heard tales of them in hushed and disgusted tones. Boethiah who relished the suffering of mortals, plots and treason. Molag Bal, the enslaver and harvester of souls. Hircine, creator of werewolves and their affliction lycanthropy, all for his Great Hunt. They all inhabited different planes of Oblivion, each plane reflecting their own desires and design.

The sky was a clear blue, and the sun was nearly over head when Mercer suddenly snarled and turned. His sword and dagger were already in his hands. Her heart froze until she realized he was looking behind her. She turned to see the Vigilants upon their chestnut mounts, the snow cascading like the base of a waterfall. The horses were frothing; they had pursued them with haste. Karliah started to distanced herself from Mercer. The safety of the trees beckoned to her. The two Vigilants thankfully had no bow between them but tensed at the sight of Mercer. The younger black haired male had his hand gripping on his spear, the butt resting in his stirrup. The old man's gravelly voice spoke out, devoid of emotion. "You know who we are and why we are here. There is time for you to repent and allow the graces of Stendarr into your soul." He turned his attention to Karliah. "You would be wise to abandon your traveling companion. We can offer you protection until the next settlement. He is touched by darkness and will be your downfall. Unless... you were planning on joining him."

Mercer spat. He held his blades up and ready. "Enough. I'm giving you one chance to leave. Or I can arrange for you to meet your god." Karliah slid her blades into her hands. She gripped them tightly. It felt as though her knuckles would crack.

The old man sighed and motioned with a flick of his head towards Mercer. The younger hopped down, spear in hand and walked warily towards the Breton. The spear was slightly taller than the Vigilant was, with a foot-long metal pointed tip. The older man dismounted as well, his sword rasped against its sheath. The horses were trained, and stood passively as their masters pursued their targets. Out of the corner of her eye Mercer was trying to get close to the young man, but the Vigiliant was skilled. He would thrust when the thief would try to get close. A tree blocked her line of sight as she continued backward, further into the forest. She turned her attention back to the old man. He had a hidden knife on him somewhere, he now held it in his left hand. The man looked tired and grandfatherly. She didn't want to fight him. Karliah weaved around the young and old trees, the snow shifting around her.

"I pray you're not with him. I'll give you one final chance since he spoke for you." He sounded exasperated.

Her breath misted the air. "We do not worship Daedra. We're not evil."

Regret flowed through his voice. "Very well. May Stendarr have mercy on your soul." The old man lunged, Karliah brought her blade in time to deflect and pivot back to avoid the knife. He countered with his sword and she weaved behind a tall pine. Brown bark flaked into the air from the missed strike. His strength and tenacity belied his age. Parring and evading his strikes started to strain her. Karliah's lungs burned for air and sweat beaded, then froze upon her face. Her cotton under-shirt annoyingly stuck to her skin. Her muscles felt afire with every parry. She groaned as she deflected his savage attacks. The old man gave no sign of any discomfort or exhaustion, his eyes remained focused. He grunted with the swings of his blade. _Where was Mercer?_ Her eyes flickered to the road, yet the trees blocked her sight. She couldn't hear if he was still fighting, her heart beat loudly in her ears. _What if he fell to the younger man?_ Karliah suppressed the fear, Mercer was said to be one of the best fighters in the guild. She lunged left from a strike and continued to back when her legs started shifting deeper in the snow. A drift. Karliah took another cautious step to her left, the snow thickened. The old man breathed heavily but advanced slowly. He knew he had her. His eyes said it all. She took a step to her right to put a tall pine between them. Shadows from the trees fell upon her.

Something came over her, a tranquility. And acceptance of her fate. It felt like her breathing slowed. Her arms and wrists shifted the blades in her hands, preparing to attack. The forest was still, as if it too was holding its breath. Watching. The old man stopped for a moment to gauge her before taking a step. She lunged forward and he parried her attack. And it became all that he could do. Her blades were extensions of herself. Parrying and countering, pushing the old man back. Karliah watched and evaded the old man's attacks, he was losing his stamina. His swings became less accurate, weaker. Her muscles felt tired but strangely, it was as though it was someone else's muscles. This was someone else's fight. Something kept pushing her. To stay alive.

Her mother. Karliah refused to die here.

Time slowed and the old man made his mistake. She deflected his knife and her blade found its way under his rib cage and through him. The hilt of her blade rested against his torso. He gasped, his hot breath brushing upon her skin and he shuddered. He weakly tried to stab her back, but the angle was all wrong. The knife ended up weakly skidding across the leather. Karliah pulled her blade out from his torso, letting the man fall backwards into the snow. He looked up her, grasping his side with a gloved hand. The leather was already darkening with blood. His breath became ragged and his eyes burrowed into hers. "You will find out that I was right about him." He muttered and coughed. Blood spattered his lips. Someone was standing next to her but she couldn't rip her eyes away from the old man. His eyes were grey. Like the storm clouds that brought the spring rains. His skin like pale wrinkled parchment. Had life been different, he could have been surrounded by family. A daughter holding onto his hand during his last moments. Yet fate brought him here. To the end.

"End his suffering. Or don't. I don't care." a low voice murmured. Her arm moved upon its own accord, blade above the heart. She thrust quickly. The old man's eyes bulged before glazing over. The blade was crimson as she pulled it out. She knelt, and using the dead man's robe, wiped the blade.

Karliah attempted to stand and her legs suddenly felt they were carrying the weight of a mountain. The ground rushed at her, thankfully her arms jerked ahead and caught herself. She couldn't breathe. She gasped for air but her lungs wouldn't expand. The air wheezed loudly in her airpipe. She couldn't get air! The man pulled her away and laid her on her back. "Look at me, look at me!" The forest trees danced above her. Her eyes scrambled then focused on the source of the voice. She tried to ignore the spinning behind him. His dirty blonde hair was mussed from his fight, and a gash near his temple. The blood had turned black from the cold. Mercer's pale eyes locked onto hers "Just breathe. It's over." Karliah forced herself to take a deep breath and held it. Exhaling, she became aware of the toll for living. Her muscles sore, exhausted. They felt like they turned to jelly for all the support they provided her. Her sweat freezing to her skin. The tranquility she had earlier had vanished like a morning fog. Taking a few deep breaths, she moved to sit with Mercer's help. She concentrated the pure white snow in front of her, and quelled her body's desire to vomit. He studied her as she slowed her breathing. "That was your first time wasn't it." There was an unexpected tenderness to his voice. Her head bobbed weakly. "The first time always affects you. Everyone is different. And you'll never forget it. Remember, they had their chance. Otherwise it would have been you dead here."

She wanted to leave this place. "I think I can walk." Gauging the sun, it was well after midday. Had so much time passed? He helped her stand and supported her to the road. She passed the body of the younger man, surprise still evident on his face. It was hard to ignore the slit upon the man's throat, staining the snow dark red. Karliah pulled her face away and stared ahead. The two steeds remained, following their master's last commands. Mercer halted, forcing her to stop as well.

"We have two options. It is up to you." His voice seemed pensive. "We can go back to Riften. Or continue on to our task."

To abandon her mission. Failing herself. Breaking the promise to her mother. Knowing Gallus would be disappointed. A heartbeat hadn't passed. "We continue."


	10. Chapter Ten

Falkreath was a smaller province in Skyrim, now known for its lumber production. Long ago, it was the resting place of many great Nords. The cemetery remained, well-kept by a sense of honor to those warriors long gone. There was only one inn, The Dead Man's Drink. Most of the businesses had macabre names due to the proximity of the grave yard. It was near dusk when they arrived, Mercer had the inn's stable boys harness and wipe down his and Karliah's newly acquired horses. She was quiet, different from her inquisitive nature. He had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He knew just the remedy. Passing through the stable he entered the common room. Falkreath woodsmen and farmers were in their drinks, and although the inn was busy it wasn't raucous like an inn in Whiterun or Solitude. He approached the inn keep behind the bar. She was busy cooking and delegating tasks to her kitchen help. A handsome middle aged woman, with red hair and wings of white at her temples. She would have been a beauty in her youth Mercer reckoned.

"What can I get you young man?" She had just turned around, ladle in hand.

"A room with two beds, dinner, and whiskey. A whole flask. We'll eat in our room"

She arched an eyebrow and looked behind him. "Very well. I have it if you can pay. Eighteen septims for the room and meal, nine for the whiskey." He nodded and passed her the payment. "I'll have one of the girls bring it up. Third room on the left." She handed him the key. Karliah followed him and into the room. It was modest with a window looking to the street below. A single lamp burned on the night stand. She removed her bow, quiver and blades, setting them at the corner of her bed. Lying down she closed her eyes and stretched her arm over her face. Her brown braid snaked over the pillow, loose strands frayed out giving it an unkempt look.

Mercer sat on his own bunk and studied her, elbows on his knees. Recalling their encounter. The fear on her face when he turned. He wondered if she'd remember how he heard the Vigilants well before she did. Dunmer typically had great hearing and eyesight. Maybe she would have forgotten after the fight. Then he had to fight that young zealot. It took time with the damn spear; he was quick and knew to keep Mercer away. He ended up taking a slight cut, and slash the man's throat. The young man didn't expect for Mercer to be so reckless and take injury, but it was necessary at times. He realized as he evaded the spear, if Karliah died, Gallus would blame him. The Imperial would come around in the end, but there would always be a tension. That Mercer wasn't responsible for his subordinates. It was why Mercer preferred to work alone. He only had himself to be accountable for.

He walked through the snow towards the sounds of clashing blades. The old man was advancing on her, and she was using the trees defensively. Smart move in all honesty. Never having killed before, Karliah needed any advantage. She however, had drifts surrounding her. Karliah moved under the pine's shadow and he saw her change. Everything about her. She was calm. She was death. Her red eyes were hauntingly intense; she saw nothing but her quarry. Was it Dralsi's spirit or Nocturnal herself that caused that change? Mercer kept moving towards them, the snow drifting in some areas preventing his haste. Then, she found her opening and finished that old man. He stood next to her. And he knew she was barely aware of his presence. She knelt to clean the blade, when the shock racked her body and mind. That worried Mercer as much as the possibility of her dying. Thankfully she calmed herself. And wanted to continue. She was driven, to impress him. Mercer had killed many times, it brought a different thrill than thievery. That you were gambling with your own life, and your opponents. He remembered his first time, he was barely older than that fire-haired Brynjolf. He was in High Rock still, and had joined a street gang after being tossed out from his lord father. The gang leader felt threatened with Mercer and tried to kill him. The leader paid for underestimating him and Mercer escaped to Skyrim. He didn't want to be a leader. He just wanted to steal, drink and women to bed. _Not much different than today_.

His fingers touched the healing wound above his ear. They used some snow to wipe off the dried blood and Karliah deftly applied the salve. It stung but he had seen Dralsi use the medicine herself and it worked well to keep infection at bay. A slight rapt at the door announced the food, two serving girls brought hot bowls of soup with bread. And the flask of whiskey with small cups for it. He placed the soups on the nightstand, there wasn't much room for anything else. Mercer held the whisky and two cups awkwardly in his hands and stood above Karliah. She hadn't moved.

"You need to eat. We both do."

"I'm not really hungry," She said softly. Had it been any other female he would have rolled his eyes and left. She was being honest.

"If you don't you'll lack the energy for tomorrow." Those words brought a sigh from the dark elf and she sat on the bunk. Karliah reached for the bowl closest to her. "Wait. This first." He handed her a cup and began to pour. She looked at the amber liquid, then her ruby eyes lifted to his as he poured his own.

"Mercer, I really don't drink. I drank the ale the other night to not be rude."

"It'll help, I promise. Why do you think all of us older guys drink as much as we do? Even Gallus used to drink before he became a stiff guild leader." He held his cup out and spoke the impromptu toast. "To our task tomorrow." She clinked the cup on his and they downed the liquid. He felt the fire spread to his chest. Mercer wished he would be able to feel the heat and alcohol like he did before. It never mattered how much he drank anymore. Karliah closed her eyes and a spasm traveled through her body from the bitter taste. She lifted the bowl and cradled it between her legs. She ate a bite, and Mercer could tell she was forcing herself. He started to eat himself, it was a peppered beef stew with carrot, potato and hints of sage.

"Tomorrow we're meeting the client. His name is Ulil and owns a small farm outside of the city."

"Is this why the town guard won't help him? Because he is Dunmer?" She murmured and mechanically ate another bite.

He wasn't aware that the name was dark elf in origin. He chewed around his food and replied. "Most likely. We don't care where the coin come from." She nodded and stared at her soup. He lifted the flask and poured another drink for them. "Your turn to toast."

Her eyes widened as he forced the cup into her hands. He held his up. "To...?"

She looked pensive before speaking. "To the continued success of the Thieves Guild." She winced again as she consumed the liquid in one draw. He poured them again and took another bite. He was almost done with his meal. "What is your next toast to?" She ate another spoonful and watched him as she chewed.

Mercer swallowed and picked up his glass. "May we see and steal incredible wealth in our lives. It's ours for the taking." He consumed the shot. He was on the verge of feeling the alcohol and knew what would happen. The alcohol seemed to be burned away from him, leaving him on the cusp before feeling inebriated. He could drink a whole barrel of whisky and it would be burned from him. Nocturnal wouldn't allow a protector of hers unable to defend her due to beverage. He wished he knew of the backside of the blessings, that he would never be truly able to enjoy drink again. At least not to its fullest. Mercer had other ways to relieve stress, but for now he'd help Karliah sleep, forgetting her day. She picked up the flask and poured them another. "Take another bite first." He warned. She looked sullen but took another bite, swallowing quickly. Her eyes were staring to glaze as she stared at him. _Enjoy this while you can._ "It's your turn."

"To the memory of my mother. Tomorrow I'll make you proud."

"To Dralsi." Mercer murmured as he downed the amber liquid. Karliah closed her eyes, without wincing. She was feeling the liquor take effect. He stood and took her bowl, placing it in the corner next to the door with his own. When he turned around she had her head in her hands.

"I'm feeling really warm." She started to undo her vest and he didn't bother to look away. In her state she wouldn't notice his leering. Karliah's cotton undershirt loosely hanging on her thin frame. Her small breasts peaked through the tunic. Dusky skin seemed exotic compared to the fair Nords. Reclining on the bed, she looked up at the rafters and smiled. A low husky chuckle emitted from her throat made him swallow. "My mother wouldn't ever approve of me drinking. And I did a toast to her." She smiled and giggled. Mercer felt himself smile, he found the situation amusing now that she put it that way. She turned to face him, her eyes taking an extra few moments to focus. The grin still remained on her face. "Aren't you feeling it?" She moved slightly on her bunk and patted the area in front of her. He took a step when Gallus's threat screamed in his mind. He ground his teeth together and stood still.

"I drink almost every night. I have a higher tolerance than you. I'll have some more but I think you should wait a little longer." She nodded and Mercer reached for the flask, it was half gone. Not bothering to pour, he tilted the flask back and drank several cups worth in one go. The fire bloomed in his chest, it would recede soon.

"That was a lot Mercer, are you going to be okay?" Again her girlish laughter tickled his ears.

"We'll see. You're definitely not okay though." His statement brought more laughter and she covered her eyes with her forearm. "Are you going to close your eyes for a bit?" Hopefully she'd pass out soon.

"Just for a few moments..." Her voice trailed off and he studied her. Her breaths became deeper and her chest rose and fell. She was fully asleep when he heard her slight snore. Thank the shadows! He dimmed the lamp and exited the room, locking it behind him. He walked out of the inn and a patrol was passing by, his torch held high.

"No lollygagging around now." The guard warned stepping towards Mercer. He could barely see the guard's eyes through the visor, but had the feeling that the guard was making note of his features.

"I wouldn't think of it." Mercer said passively. In a near whisper he continued. "Anywhere a man could find company tonight?"

"Ah well, there is a place half mile from town, if you go east there is a small fork that will take you to Valenn's." The guard replied as quietly. Then returned to his patrol.

The waxing moon was a thick sickle in the sky, and the stars twinkled. It offered him enough light to not miss the fork. The light of torches further down the path drew him. It wasn't a large establishment, most likely four to five rooms at best. A large Nord stood outside, arms crossed and examined Mercer without a word, letting him pass. Inside, the dull glow of candles lit the room, and the smell of incense perfumed the air. And very subtly, the smell of sex and women. There was a haze in the air, adding to the ambiance. Hushed whispers, gentle laughter and moans were slightly audible. A few men in darkened corners had women laying on their laps, their outlines barely visible. The proprietor, a man from Hammerfell wore fine robes and fingers were adorned with several rings welcomed him.

"Welcome traveler. I am Valenn. What interest do you have this evening?" He motioned behind him, several voluptuous Nord females lounged seductively smoking from a water pipe. Mercer's eyes danced over them, he had known many women like these during his life in Skyrim. They were thick women, curvaceous with large bosoms and rowdy even under the sheets. None of them appealed to him.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for..." He muttered.

"Ah well may I suggest something foreign then?" Valenn pandered. He whistled a quick sharp note. Out of a dark corner behind the man she materialized from the shadows. She was short and slender, with amber skin and mahogany hair curled into ringlets. Her eyes weren't red, but they were the color of rust. She wore a flimsy maroon dress that left little to the imagination, draping slightly across her shoulders. A thin gold belt cinched above her waist. She looked down to her hands as she stood in front of Mercer. "This is our very own Bosmer Princess Faldra. A rare gem to be appreciated like fine wine."

Mercer's mouth was dry as he spoke. "A few hours then."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Snow danced and circled in the wind around Gallus and Delvin as they made their way to the inn. They arrived in Windhelm hours before, the looming and stark city wall reaching high above them. Everything was severe in the city. The weather with its year-long snows. The cutting wind from the coast. The feeling that this city was more akin to a large fortress. Not only did guards roam the streets but above on the wall itself. Gallus and Delvin spent the afternoon studying the home and monitoring the frequency of the patrols. Their target was a small ornament of artisan sculpted glass. Which itself held little value. But nestled as its centerpiece was a sapphire. It was of decent size, nearly as large as an acorn. It would fetch a great price when sold.

They made their way to the Gnsis Cornerclub in the Grey Quarter. The section of town used to be named the Snow Quarter. But local Nords renamed it as such after the influx of Dunmer that now reside there. Since the Red Volcano's slumber ended in Morrowind, itself a cataclysmic event nearly a hundred years ago, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim. And were treated as second-rate citizens, forced to live in this slum. Many of the residents worked the docks next to the Argonians, while a few others had their own shops. In addition to the bar, it had sleeping quarters available for a small fee. Some residents actually lived here being unable to own property of their own.

There were a number of Nords and other foreigners including reptilian Argonians relaxing after their long day. Most of the patrons were Dunmer, already enjoying drink. Their red eyes with dark hair and features made him think of Karliah. They should be in Falkreath by now. He hoped Mercer was keeping an eye out for her. If anything happened to her… No. Karliah could take care of herself, he had to give her credit. She was smart and quick. And slender, fitting perfectly into his arms. Gallus shook his head and Delvin looked at him curiously. "Go have a drink or two. I need to speak to our friend from earlier." Delvin nodded and made his way to the bar, sitting next to a petite blonde. She looked up to him as he sat, and he casually placed his arm round her chair with a warm smile.

Ignoring the man, Gallus's eyes darted around the establishment and finally found who he was looking for. The Argonian Ryul-lei sat at a far table, book in hand. Gallus found the man earlier at the docks, and was advised to meet here this evening. Only a slight flicker of the serpentine eyes gave him any inclination that he was noticed. A few tables had cards and dice with their own sets of onlookers taking bets. Gallus weaved through the pub tables and sat next to Ryul-lei. The Argonian had lived many years and his features showed it. Faded scales taking a greyish hue. A slight scar marred his face stretching from chin to above his eye, a thin line that separated the scales in a noticeable way. A dark-green frill crested the middle of his skull and rested down the back of his head. He dressed better than many of his brethren with an embroidered cotton tunic and woolen overcoat. Ryul-lei marked the book with piece of parchment and turned his attention to Gallus.

"Itssss been a long time sincccee I sssaw Eryk. I assssume you are now the leader." The words were drawn out in a low hiss; the Argonian's tongue flickering. His frill slightly raised in interest.

"Yes, he passed six months ago. From leaf. I'm Gallus. Pleasure to meet you." Gallus stuck out his hand, and a sage-green scaled one shook his in turn.

"Ssssuch a delightful tassste Argonian leaf hasss. I myssself had to ssstop yearsss ago. The sssmell sssometimess makesss me desssire it once more." The Argonian spoke fondly. "Letsss get down to bussssinessss. Did you have ssssome waressss for me to inssspect?"

Gallus nodded and pulled out the purse with most of the stolen jewelry from Whiterun and the ruby from Riften. The moonstone amulet remained in his breast pocket, he didn't want to show all of his cards at once. Ryul-lei unfastened the strings and looked at each piece, his yellow eyes narrowing to inspect the facets. "Niccee piecesss here. I can offer three hundred ssseptimsss." He returned the jewelry to the bag.

"I may be new but they are worth more than that. I would be a disgrace to Eryk for taking such a low amount. Six hundred-fifty." Gallus knew from Eryk the Argonian was a hard trader but was supportive of the guild.

"Ah well he musssst have told you of my condition living in sssssuch a cold climate and how I need the extra coin for expenssssive oilssss for my scalesss. I could posssssibly give you four hundred ssseptimsss." If an Argonian could look sad, it would be Ryul-lei right then, his eyes downcast. His frill flattened and limp.

Gallus knew better, especially as well off as Ryul-lei was. He also never heard of Argonians requiring special oils but he was willing to call him on that bluff. "The dock workers must be poor shape, their scales cracking from wind and cold. Besides, let's look at this for a long prosperous future together. Five-fifty."

A twinge of amusement flashed through the Argonian's eyes and he grinned, his fanglike teeth glinting in the dim pub. The frill quivered slightly. "I sssuposse I could negotiate the oil price with the merchant. Four-seventy-five. Final offer."

That was closer to what Gallus was looking for. When both sides felt that they came to a good agreement, the perfect deal was made. He nodded and the Argonian pulled a blank piece of parchment from his book and the scaled hand held the quiver delicately. Before he started to write, he stopped. "There isss more isssn't there." The Argonian's yellow eyes narrowed to Gallus's chest pocket before flickering up to his face.

"Yes. I am not sure though where you would find a buyer for this." He pulled the moonstone amulet from the pocket. The Argonian touched the stone.

"Ssshame it'ssss not emerald or ssssaphire. Alsssso two mineralssss that can be carved. I can probably find a buyer for thisssss. One hundred ssssince it is moonsssstone." Ryul-lei's tone allowed no negotiation and Gallus nodded in acceptance. The quill began to scribble on what would become a letter of credit. "I'm looking forward to working with you, young Gallussss. Eryk wassss difficult in the besst of timessss. You have thisss charisssma and a long life ahead of you. Here. Attached in thissss letter are ssssome of my associatesss that you can usssee thissss with." The Argonian blotted his signature and blew on the parchment, setting the ink, before handing it to Gallus. "Sssshall we enjoy a drink to our futuressss?"

Before he could nod a commotion erupted behind him at the bar. A few men cursed and chairs scuffled over the floor. A woman screamed. Nords got into fights and brawls often, to showcase their strength, but the lack of cheering gave way to something more serious. And grave. He stood and turned, and Delvin had his knife in hand, stained crimson. The Argonian stood as well and they shared a look. "Get out of here."

"I know a backway. I'll ssssee you again once thissss hass died down." Ryul-lei grabbed the purse and turned to leave hurriedly. Gallus rushed towards the bar, men were encircling Delvin and calling for the town guard. Reaching into breast pocket, Gallus pulled out a small glass vial. A small rusty rock sat at the bottom of the clear liquid. He shook it violently and the liquid started to bubble and turn bright. He threw the vial near the growing crowd where it shattered and red smoke filled the air quickly. Some nearby patrons started to panic, rushing for the exit when he stretched out his arm. Under his breath he spoke the words. "Shadows deceive them". Only Gallus saw the wave emitted from his hand and it rolled over the patrons like the stormiest ocean. Stopping in their tracks, they turned on each other. Bloodthirsty shouts and cries rang louder. The frenzy would last only minutes. It was his blessing from Nocturnal, and not truly deceiving the targets but enraging them to attack anyone nearby. The vial was unnecessary but causing a panic from a mysterious red cloud would lead anyone investigating astray.

Gallus darted forward and found Delvin, back against the bar. The maddened locals were turning on each other, the thief could only gape in astonishment. Gallus grabbed him and pulled him towards the exit Ryul-lei used. "We're getting out of here. Shadow blinded fool. Follow me." Delvin said nothing but looked abashed with the tone Gallus used. They exited Gnsis and ran to the doors that lead to the docks. There were no guards on patrol; they must have left to investigate the commotion. The doors barely creaked and he ducked through. Gallus scanned the docks, there was only one patrol. Shadows help him, he couldn't go for a swim with the letter of credit in his pocket. Or to risk hypothermia. A scattered thought crossed his mind, would his blessings prevent him from extreme cold? Gallus would rather not find out. His eyes searched until he found it, a small row boat that some poor fisherman used. Motioning to Delvin they silently ran down the piers, past larger trading vessels to the lone boat. Delvin hopped in while Gallus unraveled the thick hempen rope from the dock and hopped in. Thankfully it was only a small inlet they needed to cross. The water was calm and quietly lapped at the vessel. They pumped the oars and their breath misted in front of them with the exertion. Neither man spoke until they landed on the far shore. Gallus pulled the small craft from the water. The gravelly shore shifted under his leather boots. Hopefully the fisherman would see his boat here. He strode quickly towards the road; they would have to travel tonight to escape any questions from Windhelm guards. Delvin breathed heavily and rushed to keep up. Gallus whispered angrily. "Care to explain how blood got on your dagger?"

Delvin groaned and sighed. "It wasn't like that. I was gettin' friendly with that blonde there and some drunk Nord came and started beatin' his chest saying that he was there first. I politely point'd out that wasn't the case and I'd buy him an ale when he tried to punch me. I evaded but he kept at it. I brought my knife out as a warnin' and he still wanted to fight. I won't say I'm sorry for it, the drunk had it commin'." Heat filled his voice.

"You jeopardized everything. I hope my contact wasn't seen with us- we need him! Shadow blinded fool. We have to hope they don't send trackers after us for your bounty. You'll never be able to set foot in Windhelm again." Gallus's thoughts were racing and incoherent. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. There should have been enough confusion for Ryul-lei to escape unnoticed. Gallus only hoped that no one remembered him entering the establishment with Delvin. Being cut off from Windhelm would put a damper on that business opportunity.

They abandoned the road to avoid any patrols. Large snow drifts the size of hills crested their vision but Gallus had the sense of the direction they needed to go to. They breathed heavily. The cold night air tried to constrict his lungs, so Gallus resorted to breathing through his nose. However long that would last. Some farms scattered the land they passed, stone enclosures for the livestock that slept soundly in their barns. Gallus could have been sleeping in a warm bed at this very moment. Maybe even enjoying a fine wine while he gazed upon that sapphire.

"So do you know how everyone started attacking each other?" Delvin murmured under his breath.

He was prepared Delvin's question. "I synthesized a frenzy potion, the fumes will cause those in the vicinity to attack anyone near them. It becomes a chain effect but only lasts a few minutes." And this was the second reason Gallus used the vial. He took a brief interest in alchemy while studying at the university. The bubbles were a chemical reaction from the metal being jarred strongly in the liquid. Upon reaching air, it would turn to a gas; smoke expanding before fading. There were no real harmful effects, although there would probably be a bright red spot where the vial broke. He endured days of having near blood-red hands from the experiments. Personally, he had no idea how to create a frenzy potion, although he had heard rumors during his travels.

"I… I didn't know you had interest in alchemy…. Gallus. I'm sorry." Delvin's voice was heavy with regret. His temper had cooled with the night air.

"Let's get back to Riften in one piece. We all have times that are out of our control." But his mind was more sure than ever before. Gallus knew the drunk would have caused anyone problems, but Delvin should have left. There were times to stand your ground, and it was better in their line of work to bite your tongue and walk away. Was he being cocky because of the blonde? It didn't matter.

Karliah would be the next Nightingale.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The morning was cool yet humid. Karliah knelt behind the enormous fallen tree, bow drawn. Moira tapinella mushrooms sprouted cream disks in the crevasses, with other mosses and lichens nearly hiding the brown bark. The forest smelled wet and alive. The remnants of a morning fog still hung in the air, staying well into midday due to the overcast sky. She was glad it wasn't any brighter, her head felt stuffy and her eyes sensitive when she awoke this morning. Mercer made sure they ate a good breakfast; she ate more than normal having an extra serving of fried eggs and sausage. They both had met with Ulil afterward, his farm north of Falkreath, and he shared his dilemma. The bandits had raided his wagon on the way to town, stealing his eggs, meats, and silver locket. The old Dunmer seemed comforted with Karliah's presence there, or maybe he just preferred to talk to her instead of Mercer's normal scowl. Ulil followed the bandits here in his anger, when sense came over him that he would end up dying if he tried to attack. Mercer and Karliah followed the Dunmer's directions to the bandit's hideout.

Less than a hundred yards away, the ruins of an outpost were once again being patrolled. By bandits. Weathered stone walls were still stood, although the far outside wall had caved in. Wooden angled palisades circled the entrance, it would slow down anyone who hoped to charge the hideout. Earlier, Karliah had climbed a tree further away to get a look of their target. There was a courtyard and a building that the walls connected to. Inside they would find Ulil's silver locket and hopefully some other stolen treasure. As long as they weren't terrible bandits. With the bandits thieving as much as they have, without challenge, it felt promising. In the shade of the forest, Mercer and she studied the outpost and the patrols. He knelt closely to her. "I'm assuming you can make the shots. How many can you take down?" The plan was to eliminate the outside patrol, her with the bow and he would confront them with blades. Then they would sneak inside, kill the remainder and their leader. What else have these bandits stolen? That was now ripe for the taking?

"I can take the two patrolling on the wall and probably the one at the gate. I can follow you as soon as I'm done." There was a few more inside the ruined courtyard. The worry was if Mercer became overwhelmed before she reached him. Or if one of the bandits had the smart idea to warn his superiors. Mercer argued since they were Nords their sense of bravado would get the best of them, and they would fight to the death.

"I'll see if I can save you one or two." Karliah wasn't sure if he was joking, his face was as stoic as ever. He crouched and freed his blades from their sheathes. "Start in thirty." He moved quietly over the dead leaves and plants, barely making a sound. She watched his steps, it looked no different than what Dralsi taught her. Maybe it was practice and from the forest floor being saturated with moisture kept his movement muffled. He was almost into the clearing around the ruins when she aimed. The bandits would die.

The calmness came over her once more and she released the arrow. Mechanically she reached for the second arrow, aimed, and released. Shouts and yells for help started to fill the air. Mercer had his back against the stone ruins; the guard had stepped well out into the clearing his own bow drawn scanning for Karliah. He missed seeing Mercer with his eyes straining to find her. With one deft motion, she drew back the last arrow and let it fly. The man fell and twitched upon the ground. Mercer beckoned for her to come, then went under the stone archway to the courtyard. She hurdled over the dead tree and ran, bow nocked.

Weaving through the barricade, she slowed under the stone archway. The courtyard was small and her eyes darted around for any threats. Mercer had made quick work of the bandits, two face down in the muddy soil while another's glazed eyes looked up to the cloudy heavens. Mercer knelt and was wiping his blades on the last victim's tunic. "Good work there. You're fast." His eyes hung on her for a moment, before turning to the door.

"Thanks." She murmured. Karliah realized she wasn't trembling or worse, and Mercer was checking. The old man's dying visage floated in her mind and she clenched her jaw. She had to survive in this world now and that old man was a test. There would be those willing to kill her just because she was a Dunmer, a thief, or different. Karliah focused her eyes back to Mercer. The Breton made his way to the door to the inner ruins. It was large and wooden, with iron bandings. Slowly turning the handle, it stopped and prevented Mercer from turning it further. Cursing under his breath he reached for a lock pick and placed it in the keyhole. She watched as it snapped. His pale eyes glanced at hers and dared her to say something. Karliah looked away from his embarrassment. "It happens…"

"How about you do it." More than a little heat entered his voice.

She removed her own picks from her pocket and inserted them. Mercer watched intently. She closed her eyes and felt inside the lock like so many times before. Slightly moving the pick, she finally found the catch, pulled and the lock came undone with low click. Exhaling, she opened her eyes. Mercer reached for the door and slightly opened it. "Go first, if you can hit someone with an arrow it'll be easier for our advantage."

Pocketing the picks, she grabbed her bow and loosely set an arrow. The door immediately opened to a hallway turning right, and then left. The hallway was dark and wrapped around the perimeter she estimated. Mercer crouched behind her, blades drawn. They quietly sneaked through the hallway and the smell of rancid oil started to perfume the air, growing stronger. If the bandits had to steal anything, couldn't it have been non-spoiled oil? Karliah started to breathe slowly through her mouth to avoid the nauseating fumes. The hallway opened to a small room with a table and benches. A bandit had their back to them, stirring a soup over a fire. Mercer touched her lower back, and when she turned he nodded encouragingly towards the bandit. She drew and freed the arrow, the man fell forward into the fire and the soup. He would have yelled if the arrow wouldn't have been a direct hit through his heart. The soup spilled and killed most of the fire. The coals sizzled. Karliah tried to ignore what else may be cooking from the heat. Mercer and she stood absolutely still and strained to hear. Voices rose from the stairwell below them, but no one materialized after a few moments. She moved towards the steps and almost reached it when she saw the trip wire.

Mercer nearly bumped into her, and he stopped and saw the trap as well. He pointed up, there was a maul crudely attached to rope which led to the wire. "I'll pop it." She moved aside before he activated it, and the maul dropped, swinging back and forth. He motioned for her to lead again and she crept down the stairs. They were going underground. The base of the stairs turned a sharp left, and after a few feet opened to a large chamber. A few braziers were lit in addition to some lamps offering warmth and light. The room was lined with shelves, barrels and chests. And two men sat at a table with ale and bread between them, untouched. A bald man, of large frame and muscular build was counting gold in a low voice. He wore a grimy sleeveless tunic, the pits stained with sweat. Dirt and what she assumed was blood spattered across its front. A great sword laid on the table in his reach. Across from him sat a thin fellow, with short mouse-brown hair and a scraggly beard. He wore a basic hide vest leaving his wiry arms bare. He had a mace holstered on his hip. And in his hand he copied down the dictation from the bald man. Karliah readied an arrow and Mercer leaned close to her ear, his breath warm on her neck. "Shoot the mace-wielder." She disagreed with the order but she nodded and pulled back.

The bald man stood up just as Mercer finished speaking. "Did you hear that? I told you I thought I heard something upstairs!" Karliah released the arrow, yet since the bearded bandit stood up at that very moment, the shot went into his arm. He grabbed his arm and screamed, the table and lamp falling with his sudden movement. The lamp cracked and oil burned on the ground. The flames danced and reached for anything else the oil touched to burn. Ignoring his comrade, the bald bandit grabbed his sword and before zig-zagging towards the hallway. The man had experience against archers. She couldn't lock onto him w/ his random movements. Mercer rose, blades in hand and lunged ahead to fight the man.

Karliah could only stare, the Breton thief was like a snake. His fangs were his swords in hand. They reached out, darting to the man, cutting and nicking the flesh. The bald man was a bear, although much larger and stronger than Mercer, he wasn't fast enough. Some hits he could parry, metal clanging before Mercer would step back to counter. Red rivulets formed and dripped down the bandit's arms. The Breton finally made a deep incision with his sword and stepped lightly away. The bald man swore in pain and turned to keep Mercer in his sight. The bandit's left arm hung limp. Although he had the strength to hold the great sword with one hand, she could tell the grip was awkward. Blood pumped through the gash, dripping to the floor below in a steady stream. Mercer said nothing but flicked his sword, taunting the large man to attack him. The large man howled, enraged and tried to hit the Breton. Mercer parried the great sword with only one of his blades, and held against the strength of the large man. A wicked grin crossed his lips as he breathed heavily. Had Mercer truly weakened the large bandit that much? Behind Mercer, she saw a metal flicker against the weak light.

She drew back an arrow and waited till she saw it again, and took her shot. Mercer pivoted toward the large man as her arrow struck home and killed the bearded bandit. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Had Mercer known about the other man? It seemed incredible and realized how truly skilled Mercer was with the sword. The Breton took the moment and finished the bald man, stabbing him with his long knife in the chest. The man fell to his knees, and blood bubbled from his lips as he fell forward to the stone ground.

Breathing heavily, he stood over the large man. She broke her crouch and made her way to Mercer, her eyes gauging him. Karliah felt that there was a sense of pride and accomplishment that radiated from Mercer. He turned to her, his hair damp with sweat and face flushed. "Just going to watch?"

She ground her teeth at the jibe. He would have had them even if she wasn't here. "You were incredible. I had no idea how skilled you were. And you were planning on coming here yourself?"

He clenched his jaw and his expression turned solemn. "I would have chosen a different strategy, more of a sneaking one." She nodded. "Let's loot these safes and leave. We'll have to go through Whiterun to avoid the Helgen guard."

It would be possible that a Helgen patrol found the dead Vigilants down the mountainside. Coin taken and horses vanished. Bodies left for scavengers.

And possible that they remembered a Breton and Dunmer leaving very early that morning as well.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Gallus stared at his notebook and attempted to read his writing but the words kept slipping from his attention. How many times had he started this page? And the Pull, lingering, tugging at his mind. Nocturnal was becoming impatient. And where were Mercer and Karliah? With Delvin and him having to return early from Windhelm they should have made it back to Riften around the same time. It had been over a day since Gallus returned and there had been no word. There must have been some sort of trouble to cause a delay. Mercer was a meticulous man and worked quickly. He didn't want to think that Karliah would drag the Breton down, but due to the nature of the task… had she taken hurt? Gallus should have gone with them. Motion in front of him jerked him away from his cascading thoughts.

Vekel wiped the table across from Gallus then turned to him. The man bit his lip and spoke, looking at the empty glass. "Did you want another?" Gallus had three glasses of wine so far. The last one started to be burned from him.

"Sure." He muttered and Vekel eyed him before going to the bar and returning with the bottle. The fine wine was dark red and opaque. It hailed from Valenwood, where the wood elves, or Bosmer resided. It had a deep dry flavor of black currants and spices. He would have enjoyed it more if his worry wasn't more pressing.

"How long are you going to put Maven off?" Vekel inquired. She sent a message while he was in Windhelm requesting a meeting. No newborn would distract her from her ambition. What new mother wouldn't want to spend time with their progeny? That thought gave him chills; and he changed his opinion of her. She was dangerous for sure. And still at this time the scales were still tipped in his favor. He would need to make sure that they were always be in the Thieves Guild favor or risk becoming no better than mercenaries. Maven could stew for a few days.

Gallus sipped his wine and stared into its red depths. "We can wait until Mercer returns. There is too much I need to discuss with him." Vekel nodded and left him to his thoughts. Gallus flipped through his notebook and pulled out the yellow parchment a courier delivered as they arrived in Riften. A black hand print and a spidery scrawl with the words "We know." Know about the Nightingales? About the Thieves Guild? But why the hand print? If someone did know about the Nightingales, they would need to induct Karliah immediately to fully protect the Twilight Sepulcher. Gallus put his hands on his temples and massaged his head, wishing the stress would ebb with the motion.

The door from the Ratway creaked opened and Karliah walked in with Mercer behind. Gallus drank in the sight of Karliah. Of her posture, her gait. She appeared unharmed. Both made their way around the small cistern to Gallus. He finished the remainder of his glass in two swallows; it wasn't the finest way to enjoy the vintage but he was out of cares. He tucked his notebook into his breast pocket. "Karliah. Mercer." He studied her dusky face, there was tension in her eyes but she didn't look away from him. She was different. Yet her strength still burned within her. Thank the shadows she looked healthy and hale.

The Breton broke his eyes from her as well and clenched his jaw. "We finished the task. Had some obstacles but we made it no problem." His voice rasped disdainfully.

"I will need a report. I have some more pressing matters to speak to you of, in private. Karliah, would you stay here a few moments?" She nodded and made her way to the bar, setting her bow next to her. Gallus took one last look before leading Mercer into his room. The Breton closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Windhelm only had a minor success, the rest was a disaster." Mercer tensed and Gallus continued. "I established the contact with Ryul-lei there and set up our connections for a fence through him. However, during this, Delvin ended up stabbing and killing a man over a seat in the pub."

"Over a bloody seat?" Mercer snarled.

"A seat next to a blonde. He regrets it now but the pub was in arms and calling for the guard. I ended up having to use my blessing. I fear more may have died or taken injury from my actions. We escaped in the confusion. I haven't heard back from my contact but I am hoping that no one associated the three of us together." He took a breath and paused. "We can't have that happen Mercer. He should have bitten his tongue and given the seat up."

Mercer clenched his jaw and stared furiously at a horizon only he saw. "Blind fool. I told him to focus on representing the guild." Neither man said anything for a few moments, until the Breton's eyes focused back to him.

"I assume Karliah met your expectations?" Gallus said mildly.

"She has some improvements to work on but she accomplished the task and is perceptive." Those words coming from the man would be as much as an endorsement that Karliah would receive.

Gallus handed the mysterious letter with the hand print and continued. "Excellent. My other concern is this letter I received only yesterday. Have you seen anything like it?" Mercer examined the letter, and turned it over searching for anything else. He suddenly stiffened.

"No. Someone is coming." He said quietly. Mercer moved from the door and moments later there was a light rapping. Gallus folded and pocketed the letter.

"Come in." Gallus responded.

Karliah opened the door and peeked inside. Her near-whisper was tinged with apprehension. "Gallus. There is a woman who wants to see you. And Delvin. She is alone." Mercer's hands darted to his blade handles. The visitor was no ordinary woman if Karliah behaved this way.

"Fetch Delvin and let him know to be on guard. We'll meet you in the Ragged Flagon." Gallus took a deep breath and walked past her to meet the stranger. Leaning against one of the tables, arms crossed under her breasts, stood a fully armored woman. The leather was red and black, with a black cowl and red face guard. Only her eyes were visible and they reminded him of a hawk. As he walked past the bar and saw Vekel slightly moving his axe while he feigned cleaning. Gallus stopped a few feet from the leather-clad woman. Mercer stood at the bar, hands causally resting on his blades while watching the Ratway entrance. Karliah quickly walked behind him and Gallus's eyes followed her until she was well into the Cistern's passageway. He returned his attention to the woman. "I can't say I remember meeting a woman like yourself on my travels. I'm Gallus and it seems you're aware of the establishment we have here."

Her dark hazel eyes twinkled, he had a feeling she was smiling. She spoke in a low musing voice. "I love the bar. I wish that we had one now, but our anonymity is ever so important. We definitely can't have visitors in my line of work. We haven't officially met yet, but I'd like to wait until your man Delvin is here." She knowing Delvin made Gallus worry, what was this mystery woman here for? He felt on unstable ground. "Ah, here he comes now, the man of the hour." Delvin walked defensively in front of Karliah. He held no weapon but the way he held himself was a man posed to strike. He stood next to Gallus and Karliah moved to be closer to Mercer. Gallus regretfully wished she stayed closer to himself in case things turned sour.

"I can't say that I know ye." Delvin muttered, eyeing the woman up and down.

"Don't act coy, you were certainly more than forward when we met." Her arms reached up to her cowl, pulling it over her head with the visor and shook her fair blonde hair from its confines. She ran her fingers through and let it settle around her shoulders.

"You…" Was all Delvin could say. It was the woman from the bar in Windhelm.

"You may call me Astrid. I sent Gallus a brief letter but perhaps it was lost in translation. I spoke to a few contacts of my own who told me that Eryk had passed and there is a new young guild leader. Maybe forgot to mention a few things about the agreements between our guilds…" Her voice was jovial… and unsettling.

"No, I'm afraid he didn't mention anything about a red and black leather clad woman." Gallus quipped. Astrid still hadn't made a move for her weapons. He was having a hard time pinning down her motive.

"Well I'm here to go over the terms of our decades long agreement. I am second in command of the Dark Brotherhood." The Dark Brotherhood were rumored to be best assassins in all the land. Not only did they require payment, but to request their services was grotesque and morbid. The requester must kill and offer a sacrifice to their Night Mother. Thus, the contract would be made.

Delvin tensed and blurted. "Are you here to kill me?"

Astrid tossed her head back and laughed heartily. "Hardly. Let me continue. Basically, the agreement between our two organizations is that we do not interfere with each other. If you have an issue with your own, you resolve it yourselves. If the Dark Brotherhood wants an item, we'll steal it ourselves. But that's not what I am here for today. You, Delvin, killed my target. That fat drunk Torber has been quite the annoyance around Windhelm for years. And only death can pay for death." Mercer's swords rasped as he pulled them from their sheaths. Astrid's eyes barely flickered to his direction. "Aren't you the thirsty one. Maybe you should join us. But I'm not wanting Delvin's death. Seeing you stab that man… mmm… and his life draining out before him, was quite pleasurable. Even though I wasn't able to feel the dagger go through myself." Astrid's voice was euphoric. "For payment, Delvin needs to kill in our name until the debt has been paid. Interestingly, not just one person performed the Black Sacrament to have that oaf Torber taken care of." She glided to Delvin, but in such a way that drew one's eyes to her hips. She placed a gloved finger on the man's chest, and it traveled down to his navel. "Didn't you say you wanted to get to know me better? Now's your chance." Delvin swallowed.

Gallus ignored Astrid's toying with the man. His thoughts raced. The agreement sounded like something that would have been forged with the two shadowy organizations. He had a feeling that she wouldn't leave here without the man, and who knew how many other assassins worked under her. The guild could be picked off one by one. Hunted like wild animals. They were thieves, and although some knew how to kill, many just stole to survive. Delvin could take care of himself, and after his debt was paid he could return. Gallus needed to ensure their safety. "Delvin. Pack your belongings. As soon as your debt is paid you can return to us." Mercer sheathed his swords angrily but gave no other indication of his rage. Inside the man must be boiling. Delvin's eyes looked concerned but he nodded and returned to the Cistern. Astrid watched the man, a bestial hunger in her eyes. Gallus wondered if Delvin finally met his match. "You promise to take care of him like one of your own?" He murmured.

"He won't be in any more danger than the rest of us. Delvin has great potential. He may not want to return." Astrid said huskily.

"I'll leave that option to him. But if I get word that he died I won't be doing a Black Sacrament to hunt you down." Gallus let the threat hang in the air.

The assassin gave a smoldering grin in return. "You know how to catch a girl's heart don't you?"

Delvin reappeared a few moments later, pack in hand and blades holstered. Gallus walked to him and embraced him in a hug. He murmured in his ear. "Be careful and get done as soon as you can. I didn't want to do this. We need you."

Delvin stepped back. "I know ye didn't. I'll be back sooner than ye know." Gallus wished it were true. Delvin would be gone for a few months at the earliest if he planned to avoid imprisonment. He gave a polite nod to Karliah and shook hands with Mercer, before it too became an embrace.

"Kill your targets quickly and get back here." Astrid spared them from any snarky comments, and walked out with Delvin through the Ratway. Mercer watched as the door closed and stated quietly. "I'm leaving." He opened his pack, removing a decently sized purse and tossed it to Gallus. The coins jingled as Gallus caught it.

"We have business Mercer."

"It can wait. I'll be back in a few days. I'm going to follow them to find their hideout and make sure she doesn't stab him on the way." It was understandable, out of everyone in the guild Delvin was his closest friend. They were similar in thieving nature and worked on numerous heists together. It was the least Mercer could do, was watch his friends back one last time until he returned.

Gallus chose his words carefully. "You have two days. Be back before twilight. Walk in the shadows." Mercer's eyes flashed in recognition and he nodded, striding with haste to the Cistern. Gallus lifted the coin purse, feeling its weight and sighed. The loss of Delvin, one of the guilds more senior members was a cost he wasn't anticipating. He felt relieved that at least the man didn't react in anger or blame. Gallus still wished for a different outcome, where Delvin could stay. Raking his mind, there was none he could see. Few times since becoming a Nightingale did he truly wish to enjoy drink. Today was one of those days. "Vekel, a full bottle. Two glasses." His eyes darted to Karliah, who sat as motionlessly as mouse. "I did not have the chance to review your task with Mercer and would like to hear the details from you if you don't mind. I have pen and parchment in my room."

"Of course." Her tone was neutral. Maybe she was realizing that events at Whiterun were an abnormality. That didn't stop him from wanting to hold her. Today of all days, full of its stresses. He pushed the thought away as she grabbed the wine and glasses and followed him. He held the door open for her, and he tossed the purse on the ground next to his table. It clinked and he took the wine from her and poured them a glass. Seeing no place to sit, since the only chair was at his desk, she remained standing. Karliah's ruby eyes traveled around his room. She had never been here before. Taking a long draw of the wine, he allowed himself to taste it before swallowing. He had a second larger notebook he kept in his desk with all the members of the Thieves Guild and their strengths and skills. Eryk never kept such records, however Gallus felt that if there were jobs that required a certain finesse, he would be able to find the right person. He rested the quill next to the book and gave his full attention to her.

"Mercer stated that you performed well however the two of you had some obstacles."

She took a sip. "Everything went well with the task itself, Ulil was overjoyed to get his necklace back. We met up with some trouble outside Helgen. Some Vigilants of Stendarr found us and accused us of associating with Daedra." Gallus couldn't stop himself from clenching his jaw. They were dangerous zealots, and although most Daedra were menaces, Nocturnal wasn't the kind that desired human sacrifice or bizarre rituals.

Karliah stopped speaking; he realized his anger was not very well hidden. "Continue."

Breathing deeply, she stared down into her wine, as if looking for answers. "There were two. A young man with a spear and an old man. Mercer warned them to leave, or he'd kill them. They refused and the young one attacked Mercer. I went into the forest. I didn't want to hurt or fight them. The old man wouldn't stop though, he would have killed me." Her voice became a whisper and her hands trembled. She was reliving the memory in her mind's eye when it dawned on him. Karliah had never killed before. He reached for the glass when she jerked it away, and downed it all. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed the empty cup on his desk. Ruby eyes burrowed into his. "I was in the forest. And I suddenly felt calm. I knew what I had to do." Her brows furrowed and her chin trembled. Her voice was a whisper. "I killed him. He was an old man. He should have died at home with family." Tears spilled over and she closed her eyes tight. Her hand jerked to cover her mouth, and she turned from him.

Gallus's body moved on its own accord. He stood and put his arms around her. She stiffened, then the tears started to flow, her sobs wracking her small frame. "Karliah, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I thought that you would have seen your mother have to make that choice before, if not you yourself."

She shook her head and sobbed into his chest. After a while her breathing started to normalize. She sniffed and turned her head from his chest. "He should have been with his family. I had no problems killing the bandits." She exhaled shakily and wiped her eyes. Gallus understood her remorse. Karliah wished that she could have been with her mother during her final moments. He stroked her hair and he felt her stress recede. They stood there, in near silence. She took one final sniff, and looked up at him. Her eye lashes were dark and tears had left faint trails down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought I was over it. Mercer had me drink that night so I'd sleep. It helped."

Fire rushed through his veins and he took a deep breath. Gallus wanted to have a talk with Mercer if that was the case. But the Breton was gone, and she'd be a Nightingale soon. If she accepted. There was always a choice. "It's one way to deal with the stress." He wiped a lone tear from her cheek with his thumb; her dusky skin flushed from the contact. Slight surprise appeared in her eyes. The desire to kiss her arose within him so suddenly, that he awkwardly forced himself to sit back in his chair and picked up his quill. Her hand touched her cheek where he wiped the tear. He swallowed and spoke quickly. "So… after that, there were no further delays?"

"Only that we avoided going through Helgen. We had to go around the mountains and through Whiterun instead."

Gallus penned some quick notes in the log and rubbed his chin. She felt calm before she killed. The way she spoke of it means it was remarkable even to her. Dralsi or Nocturnal herself must have influenced her. He'd have to ask Mercer if he saw her change. He turned in his chair to face her. "There may be times you must kill again. For example, if you go on a similar task to this one. Which is completely optional. Or if you have to protect your fellow thieves."

"I understand. I had no problems with the bandits." Strength radiated from her again, she was determined to do her best.

"Good. Don't dwell on what happened, you had to do what fate dealt you…" He cleared his throat. "You should go rest after your travels. I'll give you your split when Mercer returns. Please don't stray far from the guild." Karliah hesitated a moment before leaving and he watched as the door closed behind her.

"Shadows help me." The words were a fervent prayer.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Karliah turned in the small bunk and she gazed over the Cistern. It was warm and dry under the covers and part of her didn't want to leave. She had woken hours ago but remained in her small bunk drifting in and out of sleep. There were some hushed voices of the other thieves socializing and the constant dripping of water. It must have been midafternoon. Her hand travelled to her face, and touched her cheek. _"This won't happen again."_ Karliah felt the tear that he wiped away, a soft caress. Gallus was just being supportive of her, being someone she could count on. Now that she was alone. He mentioned before that he felt responsible to care for everyone in the guild.

Throwing back the linens and furs, she quickly threw on her leather vest over her tunic. Her fingers deftly weaved her hair into a hasty braid. She considered her bow and blades, and after a moment holstered the latter. She'd walk around Riften and maybe up to her old home. Karliah felt no real desire to do much today. The day felt like a calm, when the forest was eerily quiet before a thunderstorm. Exiting through the cemetery she walked through the plaza where merchants attended their stalls. They didn't hawk their wares as adamant as they usually did, maybe because of the weather. The day complimented her. Overcast and misty. It wasn't particularly cold, but it was humid. A day that truly represented the change autumn brought. She paid for a sweet roll from the baker and continued out through the city gates. Licking her fingers from the glaze she walked aimlessly down the road that circled the lake.

The grey clouds started to make due on their threat, and light drops fell. Twisting her hair around itself, she pulled it to the side and pulled up her hood. The lake was full of ripples from the drops. Further away, two late fishermen were rowing hurriedly towards the docks. The gravel shifted under her feet as she continued. Karliah tried to walk like Gallus and Mercer. The different ways she applied pressure with her feet yielded no different results after several attempts. Her frustration melted away in the rain, there was nothing she could do to sneak better. The lake was fed by a small river that had an equally small stone bridge leading over it. Hopping on the rail she placed one foot ahead of the next, her arms out for balance. After the bridge, the road led to Ivarstead. Abandoning the road, Karliah followed the river to the lakeshore, the trees stretching high above her. She grew up in these woods. In the summer, they would have provided complete shade. Now the thinning canopy was adorned in shades of orange and yellow. Some leaves fell to join their brethren on the forest floor. The rain ceased and turned to mist again.

A very large maple tree, quite possibly a few hundred years old, stood solitary within the forest. Karliah had been here before. It too was losing its fight against the cold, as it did every year, and its red leaves littered the ground. She placed her fingertips on the tree. They traveled over the rough, wet bark, as she circled the tree to the far side. Karliah knelt and moved some damp leaves away and pulled back her hood. Looking up to the sky, the tree's foliage looked like tiny red stars against the grey clouds. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Mist rested on her skin.

Next to her rested Dralsi.

Karliah said nothing for a long time, reflecting on her memories with her mother. The urge to speak forced her lips. "I moved from our home to be with other thieves. I didn't want to feel alone." She sighed. "I promised you I'd make you proud and be a great thief. So I did a task with Gallus and did really well. He is a good leader; I know he's been concerned about me since you died." She thought of the man for who he was. He was intelligent and doing his best for the guild. He was trying to be selfless.

The clouds had moved to the east and the sun already began its descent behind the mountains. Sunlight fractured through the forest and birds resumed their cries now that the threat of rain was finally gone. "After that, I did a task with Mercer." Her voice threatened to break but she took a breath. "Remember long ago when you said after we die, we stay looking after our loved ones? I like to think you helped me, to live another day."

"She's not wrong if she told you that." Karliah nearly jumped from the voice. Her pulsed race from the unexpected visitor. Gallus walked from behind the maple and in his hand held a nightshade flower. They bloomed near Riften and were all shades of violet. Karliah would pick them all the time when she was younger, and now that she was older she took pleasure in viewing them. Gallus wore his full leather attire, with holstered blades at his side. His hood rested on his shoulders providing view of his face. His beard was trimmed short and it gave him a rugged look. He still made no sound as he walked over the wet ground. He knelt and placed the bloom over Dralsi's grave. "I needed to talk to you, I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, how long had he listened to her speak? Or knew where she was? Gallus must have phenomenal tracking skills as well, although she didn't try hard to hide her tracks. He sat next to her and pulled out a red apple, cutting it in half w/ a knife before giving it to her. She hadn't eaten except the sweet roll earlier and her stomach nearly embarrassed her with an audible reminder. She took a bite. It was the apple of autumn, crisp and ripe. The juice leaked down her chin before she wiped it with her sleeve. Gallus too took a bite and swallowed, then gazed into the forest. "I'm convinced that Dralsi protected you after Helgen. I wanted to confirm with Mercer but he is not due back for another day." He said nothing as he chewed. Gallus seemed pensive, and unsure what to say. Was he trying to comfort her? "Karliah, there is a lot I need to tell you and, I just need you to promise me you'll listen. I'll answer any questions I can when I am done."

His words and tone worried her. She felt as if an icy hand gripped her heart. There was nothing she could say except listen. "Of course Gallus."

Gallus took a deep breath. "Your mother was one of the best thieves I ever knew. And even more than that. She was a protector. She swore on her life to protect what I have also sworn to protect. And what Mercer has sworn to protect." He was making no sense, and his voice was tinged with apprehension. "I… I wasn't completely honest with you when she died." She stiffened and fear clawed from within her. "I wanted to tell you since that evening, but I am sworn to secrecy."

"How did my mother die?" The words rasped from her mouth. Her hands gripped onto her knees as if to hold herself together. Gallus moved into her vision, kneeling in front of her. His brows furrowed in concern, his blue eyes intently staring into hers.

"Karliah, I'll explain. Please know that it wasn't in vain. Mercer and I… we're Nightingales. We're sworn to protect Nocturnal and her sanctuary. So was your mother." The world heaved and her hands darted, clutching the soft soil below her.

"You're saying my mother worshiped a Daedra? Is… is this some sick joke?" She wanted to vomit, to cry, to slap him.

"A joke of this nature is cruel and you know I wouldn't do that. And Nocturnal doesn't require worship in the sense like other Daedra, where they revile in killing and gruesome acts. She wants protection of her sanctuary and in turn blesses her three guardians."

Three guardians. They were down to two. "You expect me to believe you. And join you." She spat. She brushed her dirty hands on her breeches. Karliah made the move to stand when Gallus's hand gripped her shoulder roughly, keeping her in place.

His blue eyes became intense and a cold fury filled them. His voice gained heat as he spoke. "I do. I admitted my lie and evaded the other questions you have had for me. Because I had to. I didn't want to lie to you. I wanted to tell you everything that night. Tell you that your mother died as she felt Nocturnal's sanctuary threatened. I gave her no task, she left abruptly to do her duty." He blinked and exhaled. His eyes became the ocean blue she was used to. "You are so smart Karliah. So clever, even more than you know. You want to know why Mercer and I are nearly inaudible when we walk? Because of our blessings. Acute senses, strength and dexterity. Things you haven't seen. Even not having to rest as much as normal person. All of these things are ours to command and use for what we will as long as we protect her."

Her memories flooded her mind with his words. Could it be true? Gallus released his grip on her and raked his fingers through his hair. His tone was empathetic. "Dralsi wanted nothing more than you to follow in her footsteps as a Nightingale. She trained you as hard as she did so you would, one day. When a Nightingale passes, their spirit remains to protect the sanctuary after death. And if Nocturnal deems that their contract has been fulfilled, they reside the remainder of their afterlife in the Evergloam. Even from there, those Nightingales protect us, guide us, all in the shadows."

This was too much, she felt overwhelmed. Her mother, never telling her about her true self. The fact that the Nightingales, a fairy tale, existed and included Gallus and Mercer. Both of them being incredible thieves, not only with sneaking but Mercer fighting the imposing bald bandit. The words were a whisper "You were testing me."

Gallus nodded. "Yes. That was the real reason for the tasks. That you had it in you to be a Nightingale."

Another question bubbled from within her. "What does she need her sanctuary protected for? What is inside it?"

His brows furrowed and he bit his lip. His voice cautious as he spoke. "I can't tell you that right now. Until you agree to become a full Nightingale. I will say, if you refuse and try to find out, you will not survive." His voice carried no threat, only concern. He truly didn't want her to find out what they were protecting without an oath. Was it evil? Could it destroy Tamriel? What had her mother been up to? Her own mother was a stranger.

The sun's final rays stretched above the mountains to the west, twilight was truly upon them. Stars peeked through the thinning foliage above, along with the strengthening moon. Karliah's voice was a whisper. "I… I don't know. This seems so bizarre yet, some of what you say makes sense. A Daedra… the Vigilants were right. What… what if I refuse?"

He nodded. "They are able to sense us. But we are not evil. At least not any more than any other thief. You have every right to refuse. However you will not be able to stay in Skyrim. I will provide you enough gold for a year." His voice sounded nervous. Even in the faded light, his eyes stared into hers, desiring an answer.

"Gallus…. I need some time." She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. Her mind felt like a tangle of creeper vines.

He wanted to say more, she felt that much from him. He stayed for a few minutes while neither of them spoke and finally got to his feet. His voice was tender and quiet. "I will be back at the Guild. If you decide to join us, meet me back here tomorrow two hours before twilight. Good night, Karliah."

He left without a sound.

The moon was at its apex in the night sky when Karliah stood and walked southward. There was a mountain range that separated Skyrim and Morrowind, and its foothills were rocky with more than a few cliffs. She thought of her mother teaching her the bow, how to fight with wooden blades. A half hour hadn't passed when she found the hot spring her mother and her frequented. She started to disrobe, her clothes damp from the earlier rains. She absentmindedly peeled off her shirt, but her memories plagued her. Picking locks and walking lightly. How to sneak. The first time she went on a heist with her mother, and succeeding. And every time after. Karliah slipped into the pool, the steam visible and drifting to the night sky. The warm water started to unknot her muscles but her mind kept on. Karliah analyzed every single second of her time with Mercer and Gallus. She felt compelled to relive every memory, looking for the clues that showed her mother's true self. Everything because of a Daedra. Her fingertips were wrinkly from the spring, and she exited and clothed herself. Her feet led the way, back to the cabin.

The sky had barely begun to lighten when she reached the small abode. Picking both of the locks, she went in. Kneeling, she lit the fire with flint and hung her clothes on the back of the chair to dry. Locking the door, she slipped between the furs and linens. Karliah still smelled the lavender, faint as it was. Yet her promise was still fresh in her mind. She would keep it.

Exhaustion washed over her with her decision and she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The day smelled of winter to come. The chill in the air said it all, despite the deceptive appearance of a cloudless sky and bright sun. Karliah stepped lightly. Leaves and twigs still crackled under her weight. And he was already there waiting, several feet away from the old maple. Gallus turned at the sound, and although she was still far away. He had heard her. Relief and ill-masked happiness flashed through his features. "Karliah." He quickly made his way to her, a bright smile blooming on his face. "You've… decided?"

She nodded and grew agitated at herself with the feeling of girlish pleasure of making him smile that way. "I still feel this is… surreal. I want answers." Was all of this real? And if so, she wanted to find out about this life her mother lived. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can tell you what I know on our way to… our retreat. It's not much more than a cave with a few rooms truth be told." He murmured. His pleasure was evident in his tone. "Mercer will be meeting us there and we will summon Nocturnal to induct you as one of us. She will ask you if you will accept her blessings in return to protect her and the Twilight Sepulcher. In this life. In the next life. You need to respond that you will do so." The forest thinned and it became hilly. A large cliff stood out, it was the beginning of the southern mountains here. Golden fall grasses gently bowed in the breeze. They were south of Riften, oddly not very far from the hot spring. Karliah never came this way before.

Ahead there was a huge stone, a monolith with a carving. As they neared, she could make it out. It was a circle with a stylized bird, wings open in flight. A Nightingale. And above it, a full moon. "Our forebearers marked this place as their own. Close to the Thieves Guild. The Nightingales are always guild members, chosen with discretion. Always there are three of them." They stood under the monolith and his eyes gazed at it with fascination, before turning to her. "What we protect, impacts every thief in Tamriel. It's Nocturnal's direct conduit to this world. It is what affects our luck as thieves."

"Our luck?" It didn't sound as grand or threatening as she was anticipating. Karliah didn't bother to hide her disbelief.

"It doesn't sound important does it? But she affects every thief in the world. When a thief thinks he has gotten away on a cloudy night, only to find that the clouds are gone and the moon is bright. Or when one goes to pickpocket a blind man and he turns suddenly, and feeling he may actually see you. Or a novice picking a challenging lock and succeeds immediately. Every chance and risk ebbs and flows with her favor. Or lack of it."

"Why wouldn't she want us successful all the time?" Nocturnal sounded like she wanted to play tricks and watch them squirm. Was there no rhyme or reason to it?

"I suspect she wants to challenge us, always. She is nicknamed the Queen of Murk, Mistress of the Night. She is never forthcoming with too much about herself. I think, accepting that is who she is, is the key to understanding her. Maybe she does enjoy watching us in our successes and failures. I cannot say I know myself." Gallus sounded pensive about her, he had thought often about this it seemed. "But, if the conduit is stolen, it will dry up our luck as thieves."

"Is it small?"

"It is. It is called the Skeleton key. Not only will it open any lock… but I was told it unlocks your untapped potential in your mind. All the mental barriers in your mind gone. All of the luck is yours." Gallus said nothing more, but he intently studied her.

Karliah's heart raced. To open any door or lock in the whole world. The most difficult ones defeated by a single pick. She saw the millions of treasures, all for her to have. And unlocking untapped potential in one's mind. Her fantasy melted into fear. What was in her mind that she herself didn't know? Would it change her as a person? Karliah thought of uncontrolled avarice, that she'd destroy anyone and anything for wealth. She would lose her humanity. "That's dangerous." She wanted to avoid thinking about the key. She never wanted to see it. But something rose within her. No one should have a key like that. In the wrong hands it could ruin the world.

"I'm glad you came to that conclusion. It is in fact a dangerous artifact. No one should be allowed that kind of power. Even the most noble man could become corrupted by its influence." He murmured. The sky above was deep blue and purple, the last orange lights fading over the mountains. "Mercer, you found their sanctuary?"

Karliah turned, Mercer was walking up to them. He eyed her up and down, then nodded to her before speaking. "Yes. There is a small copse outside Falkreath that hides the entrance. A large skull on their door. I couldn't hear her speak the passphrase but he went inside with her. Astrid seemed friendly towards Delvin. After watching them, I don't think she'll kill him. More like bed him. I nearly had to run the whole back today. I'm sleeping a whole night after this."

Karliah's cheeks warmed as she remembered the woman. Astrid's obsession and lust with killing unnerved Karliah, but her attitude towards Delvin was very wanton. She thought Astrid was trying to make Delvin feel on unequal footing for whatever ambition she had. Now it turned out she did desire Delvin. An intimate image of the two of them blossomed in her mind. Gallus rubbed his chin. "Fascinating. We may have to check up on him from time to time. And Delvin deserves whatever she has for him in that way. Although I doubt he'll squirm as much as he has made women squirm in his life." Gallus realized what he said and coughed into his hand. "Karliah. Are you ready to take the oaths?"

"Yes." Her voice didn't tremble surprisingly. Mercer and Gallus walked only a short distance away, and into the cliff rock itself was a door. Her eyes wanted to slide away from it, as if it was wanting her to not realize it was there. Mercer opened the door, and inside looked like cave tunnel. It was nearly pitch black and even her Dunmer eyes had trouble seeing. Gallus reached behind him, and grasped her hand. He gave a slight squeeze. No one spoke but the sound of running water echoed ahead. The tunnel opened to a small cavern and an underground river bubbled over rocks. Gallus must have come earlier as there were some torches lit.

His hand fell back to his side. "See? Not much more than a cave." There was a table, chairs and a bookshelf with few tomes. It smelled musty and wet. They crossed the small bridge and left into a carved hallway. Sparse torches flickered on the walls.

There was a platform and three pedestals, and above it the Nightingale symbol on a dilapidated flag. Mercer and Gallus walked up to the pedestals, and placing their hand upon it dark armor materialized. It wasn't true black, but it was close. It was impossible for her to know what it looked like as it was folded upon itself. Gallus gathered it in his arms and turned to her. "Place your hand on the other pedestal, and it will appear for you." Mercer was already walking down another hallway with his. "There is a room ahead to the right that Dralsi used. Meet us further down and we'll begin."

Stepping upon the stone slaps she placed her hand on the pedestal. A tingle went through her body and out of thin air the vestments appeared. They were lightweight, the fabric was nothing she'd seen before. They were lighter than any cotton but thick as leather. Following the hallway, she turned right and into the room. There was a single bed, a bookshelf and a broken training dummy. Mice had seen to the books and training dummy; straw and chewed paper littered the ground. She quickly removed her leather attire and threw it on the bed. Karliah lifted the near-black armor to appraise it. Carved leather-like scales adorned most of the pieces, and on her chest was the symbol of the Nightingales. Her fingers traced the bird and moon. It was… beautiful. Her other leather attire seemed so inadequate. Pulling on the body piece, it fit her perfectly. The shoes crafted by the finest cobbler. Her gloves left her fingers open. A cowl that draped down and hid her face. Any piece of this set would make a normal thief envious. Walking out of the room, she saw the shadowy forms of Gallus and Mercer down the hallway. They were speaking in hushed tones but quieted when she came near. Neither of them had their cowls raised; she blushed and pushed hers to her shoulders. The solemnity made her feel uneasy. Both of them had noticed.

Mercer spoke first. "Nothing bad is going to happen Karliah. She's just going to ask you a few questions and you'll feel the oath set in. And her blessings." He turned and started down the hall.

Gallus put a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "That is basically it. And then you'll be one of us. All of this-" he gestured to their apparel "Is for ceremony. I rarely have used these outside." He frowned.

"Maybe we there are some quests we can do as Nightingales. I feel… I could evade anyone in this gear. It fits so well." She stretched out her arm and rotated it, admiring the black fabric in the torchlight.

His blue eyes lit up. "Remind me later about that. Let's go." He led her down the hall and above an underground pool was a circular grey stone disk well above the water. Three small bridges branched out from it, leading to three smaller disks. Mercer was already at the far right disk, and Gallus took the center. Karliah made her way to the left disk and looked around. Mercer and Gallus couldn't have been any different right then. Mercer looked as though he was on the edge of boredom, and Gallus was fighting to keep a smile off his lips. His blue eyes were excited. Gallus's voice rang clear "I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal. Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow. Hear our call."

The room darkened, the torches mere embers for the light they provided. A dark circle, darker than night grew from a pinpoint and spun from the center. It grew larger and its depths were limitless. And from it rose a woman. Her skin was pale and glowed like the moon. Every part of her eye was black, except a faint light that reminded Karliah of a distant star. The woman had full lips and high cheekbones. She wore a hooded robe, but the cut was meager at best. It was tight on her frame, outlining every curve. The collar dipped to her navel, showing considerable cleavage. Long belled sleeves reached down her hands. Darkness emitted from the woman. Two silent ravens sat upon her shoulders and gazed at the mortals with beady eyes.

Karliah's mouth was dry. Every woman in Tamriel would pale in beauty next to her. She felt a moments disdain for herself, her thin stature and small breasts. Her red eyes. Something tickled her memory but she would have recognized if she ever met a person like this before. She broke her eyes away. Gallus gazed expectantly while Mercer noticeably was trying not to leer.

The woman spoke. "Gallus. Mercer. I was beginning to think you forgot about me." Her voice echoed through the chamber. The voice was neither light or husky, but the wisdom of time was conveyed in every word.

"My Lady Nocturnal. We have brought you the third for Oaths as required. We had several candidates to review." Gallus spoke plainly. Who else were they thinking of? Nocturnal turned to Karliah and felt the Daedra's eyes appraise her.

"Karliah. I was wondering if I would see you again. Your family has served me well. Gallus, does she know of the Oaths?"

"She does and she is willing." Gallus tried to keep his tone neutral. She sensed the man would be burning with desire to find out as much as Karliah did. She raked her mind but never did she remember meeting a woman as beautiful. The Daedra moved from her platform and hovered closer to Karliah.

"Karliah. Daughter of Dralsi. Do you swear upon life and even after death to protect my Sanctuary?"

"I do."

"Failure in your duties will have your blessings revoked and you will be cursed to Oblivion after death. Do you understand."

"I do."

"Then the agreement is made." Karliah felt as if she walked under a warm waterfall, from her head to her toes a sensation traveled through her body. Her skin tingled and she became aware. Her body yearned to run from Riften to Solitude without rest. She would hear a bee buzzing from a hundred feet away. She would have been able to take on the bald bandit and his lackey, alone. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. A small smile graced Nocturnal's lips. "There is one other blessing I have. Your mother used it as well. Use it judiciously as it is dangerous. Speaking the words 'Shadows assist me' will drain the life of those around you, into you. It can cause death on the frail and young."

"I promise to be careful… My Lady." The words were a whisper. Karliah wanted to ask, to say more but the words died in her throat.

"You have questions don't you. I felt it when Dralsi joined me; it was unexpected." Nocturnal turned to the two men. "Leave us." Shocked surprise filled both their faces. They had no choice but to leave the chamber, but they stood at the edge waiting.

"My Lady. You said that I met you before? I can't remember meeting someone such as you…" The feeling of inadequacy rolled over Karliah again and she cursed angrily at herself for feeling this way. How could she compare herself to the powerful being of a Daedra.

"Dralsi brought you here when you were young, no more than a few years old. She was fiercely proud of you, and said you'd be a Nightingale with her one day." Nocturnal's voice was soft. "She fulfilled her oath to protect the Twilight Sepulcher, and now lives on in the Ebonmere. Along with your grandfather Drayven."

"I… I didn't know." She never met her grandfather.

Nocturnal's words were not unkind. "Of course not. This would have been revealed to you all by your mother. Even with my blessings, your family has been dedicated and steadfast. I will give you one final gift. Close your eyes." Karliah obeyed and she felt a slight pressure. As if someone lightly pressed their thumbs upon her lids and brushed them away. "You may open them."

The darkness that seemed to radiate from Nocturnal had lessened, and faint blue lights, thousands of them, orbited the Daedra. They reminded Karliah of fireflies. Two grew in size, and took form. They were transparent and had a subtle glow. The first, and older Dunmer man, shared a smile and a nod with her. Dravyn, her grandfather. The second… was her own mother. Dralsi stepped forward, and pride filled her features. Karliah's voice trembled at the sight. "Mother… I am here to be like you. I know you helped me… I promise I'll do my best." Her mother nodded and gave her a rare smile. They faded from sight moments later and Karliah wiped the wetness from her face with the back of her glove. "Thank you My Lady." She murmured.

"Serve me as your predecessors have and honor your oaths. Farewell Karliah."

The room dimmed and the Daedra was gone. The torches flared after being suppressed for so long. Karliah shielded her eyes from the sudden light. Gallus and Mercer nearly ran to the stone disk. Gallus spoke "What happened? We couldn't hear either of you, but we saw your lips move…"

Nocturnal had made their conversation private. Karliah felt warm in her heart for the Daedra. She kept her eyes downcast. "We spoke of my mother. She let me see her briefly." She still felt the impression Nocturnal left on her eyelids. Her eyes rose to Gallus and he gasped. Mercer leaned over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. She started to turn to look behind her when Gallus grabbed her shoulders.

"Karliah, your eyes!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Gallus sat at his desk in his room and observed Karliah. She stood, motionless in front of the mirror. It was very late, and Mercer had retired to his bed after his own strenuous day. Several candles were lit around her to provide enough illumination. She was adorned in her usual leather garb as was he. The Nightingale armor would dissipate if not being worn in a matter of minutes. Karliah attributed it to the nature of Nocturnal; it wasn't what was on her mind right then. She blinked. Her eyes, a pale violet, returned her gaze. The color was close to a light amethyst or lilac. He didn't feel one way or another with her ruby eyes, they were what every Dunmer were born with. Yet with these new ones, along with her dusky skin and dark hair made her an exotic beauty. He swallowed his desire. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, to open again and find the new ones staring back. "Do you not like them?" She had been in front of his mirror for some time, not a single spoken word escaped her lips.

She turned to him, and those violet eyes stared back. "I just… need to get used to them." Karliah had shared with him her experience and he felt inspired. He'd be sending a few letters tomorrow to a few contacts in Morrowind to see if anyone had known about Dralsi and Dravyn's past. The only other Nightingale he met was Eryk. The Nightingale he replaced was Dralsi's father, but she was very closed mouthed about him; Gallus hadn't known his name until now. Karliah spoke again, interrupting his thoughts on her family's history. "What do you do… all night?" She was feeling the effects of Nocturnal's blessing.

Gallus shared a smile with her. "I usually read, and re-read." He gestured to the bookshelf. "Before I became leader, I had fewer responsibilities. I would travel to cities further away and add to my wealth." She walked over to the bookshelf and started to look at some of the tomes. Her fingertip touched a leather-bond novel, before traveling down the shelf.

"My mother must have faked sleeping. She would turn in with me every night. Gallus. I feel…. Restless."

"You will need to sleep sooner or later. But usually not more than four hours. You aren't invincible with your blessings." She frowned and walked to his desk.

"What were you thinking earlier when I mentioned going on Nightingale tasks?"

"Well I need to discuss with you and Mercer regarding a task Maven Black-Briar has for us. But I was thinking… we could investigate some Nord Ruins for treasures there. We should have enough skill and blessings between us to help us overwhelm the Draugr, or to let us sneak away with their treasures before they know were gone." It would be dangerous, and there was a possibility that the treasure could have been looted before they got there. But the thrill of investigating such a place. His heart beat faster in anticipation. Karliah furrowed her brows in thought. "It could be interesting."

"I don't mean to go immediately. I would like you to be rested but also I think you should get used to your abilities. Hearing everything, seeing further, being stronger and lighter on your feet. It can be overwhelming at first."

She nodded and a wicked grin appeared on her face. "How were you and Mercer feeling that I was catching on to you?"

Gallus chuckled at the memories. "I wanted you to be Nightingale since that is what Dralsi desired. You being insightful about my lack of sleep and walking quietly nearly unnerved me. I spoke to Mercer in this very room after Whiterun how you noticed. Needless to say he wasn't thrilled." He laughed. Karliah beamed at the praise. "We'll see what Mercer thinks about the heist Maven wants us to do. I have a few questions for him. I am thinking we will need his skill most of all."

"Are you looking to kill someone?" She asked solemnly.

Gallus bit his lip, for her to associate Mercer to being ruthless wasn't what he had hoped for. Although his questions for the man weren't much better. "No, we should always try to do our tasks without killing. Creates a bad name. Besides, manipulation, blackmail and having leverage are preferred ways of our business. What I was referring to is Mercer's ability that Nocturnal granted him. There are three blessings, each of ours are different. Yours is the life-draining ability of those near you. Mercer can completely become invisible, even to our Nightingale eyes for several minutes."

Her eyes lit up. "That would be amazing… why can't I have that too?"

Gallus himself asked that question when he joined. Eryk cuffed him for it. "Nocturnal says because of balance. Besides your ability can save your own life."

Her brows furrowed. "What is yours?"

"I'm not sure if you remember in Whiterun at the Hall of the Dead…" Her cheeks flushed. Of course she remembered. He should have thought before speaking. Why did he let his guard down around her, making such mistakes? He cursed mentally at himself before continuing. "I was preparing to do my blessing. I can project a wave that will cause people to attack each other for several minutes. Practically enraging them. I am positive that innocent people have died from its use. I try to avoid using it." He couldn't hide his distaste from his words. He reached for the letter from Maven on his desk.

Karliah had said nothing but her hand grasped his, and squeezed. Her hand was firm and warm, he felt the calluses from her long use of the bow. "Both of ours are terrible abilities." She whispered.

Gallus stared at her hand upon his. Her dusky skin contrasting his pale. His thumb rubbed the back of fingers. She felt the same way he did. "As long as we never find pleasure in using it, it will allow us to use it judiciously. The moment we find joy and use it often we will be lost." Gallus always thought deeply after using his ability. His mind was relentless reliving the memory if there was something he could have changed. He turned in his seat to face her, still grasping her hand in his. "If you are in danger of dying, you must use it. Don't be afraid of it. You are a sworn Nightingale." The thought burying her nearly brought a lump to his throat. She had this to protect herself. He swallowed. Her hand suddenly felt too warm in his. He released her from his grip.

"Of course I will." Fierce determination shone in her eyes. Her strong words amused him and she blushed, adding her smile a moment later. Gallus had an idea, and shuffled through his papers and found the one he was looking for.

"Karliah, do you want to look at the list of treasures that Delvin compiled? And pick ones you think Mercer, you and I can handle? I circled a few of them I was looking into. I may have a few books on the subject." He knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, or most likely the following night with the blessing so new and foreign within her. She could stay here, in his company. Surely he could allow himself that small pleasure, being able to be near her as they both planned out future heists. Karliah eagerly nodded and carefully unfolded the parchment. Having no other place to sit she went to his bed and reclined on it. She rested her head on her hand, and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes focused and darted over the paper.

Gallus put Maven's order aside. He had a book on his desk he was already well into regarding the Dwemer and Falmer. One of the suggestions was a piece known as Eyes of the Falmer. It was not a real eye, but two very large gems. It was rumored that they existed somewhere in an ancient ruin in Skyrim.

The history of the Dwemer and Falmer was a tragic one. The Falmer were also known as Snow Elves; Skyrim being their ancestral home. They were fair beyond belief and hair ranging from silver to light blonde. The Dwemer, or Deep Elves, originally lived in Morrowind but had expanded their reach north to Skyrim. The Dwemer lived in underground cities well below them or had fortresses cut into the very mountainsides. Gallus hadn't come across any information if there were any transgressions between the two, but from what he had gathered was that ancient Nords started to claim the land as their own. The ancient Nords were as vicious fighters as they were now and the more peaceful Snow Elves were at a loss. The Falmer then begged for sanctuary from their mer brethren, the Dwemer. Whether there was tension or the Dwemer deciding to betray the Falmer, no one would ever know. But it was speculated that the Dwemer blinded the Falmer by having them eat a poisonous mushroom. Thus forcing them to life-long servitude in their halls. Gallus had encountered a few Falmer when exploring ruins in his youth. Their lack of sight had their other senses augmented and they were ruthless towards intruders. He studied the corpse of one, and pitied them. Hundreds of years of abuse and imprisonment below ground stunted their growth and once renowned beauty. They were hairless beings now, their skin shriveled from the dark and damp. Their eyes swollen shut, the skin red and agitated. They still lived underground even though their jailors no longer existed. The Dwemer had mysteriously vanished during the Third Era. And although the Dwemer race were no more, their machines still roamed the halls of their underground keeps protecting from intruders and Falmer alike.

Gallus opened the book and his eyes had trouble focusing on the words. Every so often he'd look through his lashes at her. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she read a book she had chosen. She was endearing being studious, and his heart felt warm. Their relationship would never be more than this, it wouldn't be proper. Just two thieves, two Nightingales, working together.

I

Mercer arched an eyebrow when he arrived the following morning to Gallus's room. "You were the exact same almost seven months ago." He nodded and leaned against the door. Karliah closed the book, several were scattered around her on the bed and sat up. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at him expectantly. A sensation grew within Gallus. They were a team. Him, Mercer and Karliah. Dralsi was a Nightengale, but she lived her own life. The three of them though could accomplish so much! He felt excited. He brushed back his hair with his fingers and began. "I met with Maven yesterday morning. She inquired after you Mercer, I think she felt slighted at your absence." Mercer clenched his jaw, the Breton still didn't care for the woman from their first encounter. "Anyway, she has put a bid with the city to obtain the warehouse near the docks since the current owner fell behind on the taxes. She wants to use it for her meadery. However, there is another man who is also bidding on the property. A wealthy Nord by the name of Halurald. Apparently he is looking to set up an outpost for traders from Morrowind and Skyrim. Obviously some of the residents here feel that will hurt their own businesses in addition to Maven. Now Halurald is going even further by hosting a small party between the Jarl and some of the parties that hope to trade here. This is not something Maven can or wishes to afford to compete with at this time, as she wants to use the coin for the meadery."

"Are we going to plant something on Halurald then?" Mercer said callously.

"No, it would be too expected. But, we need to make his friends look like the sort the Jarl wouldn't want in town. To ensure an enemies defeat, you must undermine his allies. Maven found who is on the guest list by a sympathizer to her cause. And those guests, Halurald's friends, will be the ones to make Halurald look bad. With our help. One of the guests is a Dunmer named Nidira Theele who is looking to ship a Morrowind beer called mazte. We are also going to imply she is looking to ship skooma as well, and plant a forged letter in addition to some samples. The other is a couple, Rathyn and Dulise Othhari, who are looking to ship ebony ore from a mine they inherited. Rumor has it that Rathyn isn't the most devoted of husbands. If it happened that he was exposed in some way, causing a scene, this would look negatively on Halurald. I'm open to suggestions." Gallus didn't want to bring to light Mercer's other suspected nightly activities.

Mercer's brows furrowed in thought. "I first thought of Rhygga, but I'm not sure if she would do that, sneaky as she is. She enjoys being a tease and taking your coin. If it was known, or implied, she was with him- it would ruin her chances with other men here. Also, how can we be sure he is interested in Nord women? We're used to them since we live here, but to others they are seen as rowdy and stubborn." Mercer started to pace, his eyes focused on a distant horizon. "We could plant a letter but I think having two plants may be too much of a coincidence. Is there anything else we can frame Nidira for?" Gallus had thought along the same lines as Mercer. It almost shamed Gallus to think that he was hoping Mercer knew of a woman that may do the trick. Seemed as though Mercer was selective in his choice of women.

"I'll do it." Her voice was barely audible. Gallus felt like he couldn't breathe, and even Mercer clenched his jaw. She looked to both of them and her eyes narrowed defensively.

"No. We can find a way to do this without…" Gallus couldn't say the words. Without a lecher touching her. The thought of someone touching Karliah made him furious.

Karliah stood and folded her arms in front of her. "All that needs to happen is me being caught on his knee. Besides, I'm Dunmer too. I'm not well known around Riften and even after they're gone no one will treat me any different. I'm an outsider anyway."

Mercer shared a look with Gallus. He'd known the man long enough that Mercer was starting to come around to her thoughts. Gallus shook his head. "Karliah, what if he tries to do more with you. You can't kill him – we're just trying to make Halurald look bad. I can't let you do this." He was protecting her right? She was making his promise difficult.

His last sentence made her stiffen and her eyes became determined. "You can and you will. I won't kill him and I will make sure it doesn't escalate. I can take care of myself. We need to do this to strengthen the guild's influence."

"Mercer?" Gallus wished his request didn't sound like a plea.

Mercer avoided his gaze and spoke roughly. "I don't like the idea of you doing this either Karliah but I agree with you that you are stronger now and can handle yourself. And we do need to increase our influence. Sorry Gallus but she has a point. I say let her try."

Gallus sighed dejectedly, and inside he felt concern grow. "Very well. The social event is in a week days; it should give us enough time to procure some skooma. And some appropriate clothes for you Karliah."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Karliah hopped off the horse Mercer and she traveled on outside of Riften. It was early morning and her breath misted the air; she wished she could have been wearing her normal leather attire. She carried a change of clothes with her, although they weren't much better than what she wore now. The cotton tunic and breeches she wore were thin and poorly protected her against the cold. Her cloak flapped in the breeze, letting in gusts of cool air. She gripped the edges around her tightly. They had traveled for roughly fifteen minutes when she spied the two-story house. It was nearly hidden by large pines. Only those who knew of this place would know how to get here. No other horses were tethered outside, yet a sleepy guard nodded to Mercer before they walked in.

The room had a bar and a few tables, but most of it was filled with couches, chairs, and cushions. There was spicy scent in the air. Karliah spied few doors that lead to other rooms, and a wooden staircase leading to the second floor. Her eyes returned to the center of the hall. A very plump Nord woman with greying hair sat at a table. She wore a dark green dress and her hair was braided into two buns. Working under lamplight, she sorted coin into separate piles and notated a ledger. She looked up and smiled when she saw Mercer. "Mercer, I normally do not see you at this hour. And you brought a friend." The woman's eyes were the color of dark honey, and her smile was motherly.

"Lisaela. I need a few favors and I'm willing to pay." He reached inside his pocket and brought out a bag and set it on the table. "Not too many questions."

The woman reached and opened the bag. She barely hid her surprise as her eyebrows rose. "This is more than any rate that we have here. If it is within my power, I will help you." Lisaela said cautiously.

"This is Karliah. She needs to be taught some techniques the girls here use."

Lisaela stood and gracefully walked to Karliah, movement that belied her round frame. She grasped Karliah's chin in her hand and peered into her eyes. Karliah resisted the urge to rip her face from the woman's grasp. "You're a pretty one aren't you. Violet eyes even, I've never seen that before." The Nord woman turned to Mercer. "I'll do better than that for you." She headed for the door of the establishment and hollered at the doorman to start the fire and heat the giant kettle in the back room. Lisaela then turned and went into one of the far room and argued with a female voice there. "You have thirty minutes Gliala." She shook her head and returned to the two of them. "Mercer I'm not sure if you want to assist Grady out there with the kettle, it's quite large and heavy. He'll show you where the copper tub is to fill. The two of you would make work faster." Mercer scowled but nodded and headed outside. Lisaela sighed and fanned her face with her hand. "He is the dark and brooding type isn't he. Makes me wish I was twenty years younger. Ah well. I know he said _he_ couldn't answer any questions, but what are they expecting you to do tonight?"

I

The woman assisted Karliah in scrubbing her body and hair as soon as the copper tub was full. The water was steaming and scented with jasmine oil. It felt weird to have the other woman scrubbing her back and helping clean the dirt from her finger nails, but Lisaela just hushed her and went on her work. After her bath, Karliah put on the servant livery and briefly looked at herself in the mirror. It was a snug low-cut plum bodice with long sleeves with a woven belt the color of marigold. The dress stretched all the way to the floor. Yellow embroidery circled her cuffs and hem. Another Dunmer entered the room behind her, Karliah caught sight of her through the mirror. She had black hair, pulled back in a messy bun. Lisaela handed the woman several cotton strips and spoke quietly. "Gliala, help me with her hair and then you're going to teach her how to seduce a man." The Dunmer nodded and started to deftly wrap Karliah's hair around it. "This will make your hair curl a bit after it dries…" the Nord woman intoned. Between the two of them, it took them no time at all and Lisaela pushed them to an unoccupied room on the second floor.

Gliala lit the candles on the center table and studied her. Gliala herself had the trademark ruby eyes and dusky skin as well, but her chest and hips were fuller than Karliah's. Her loose tunic was cut low and her breeches stopped at the knee. "You do have violet eyes. I've never seen that in our own kind." Her voice was full of curiosity and awe.

Karliah shrugged. "These are the only eyes I've ever had." It was true, in a way.

"So you need to seduce someone tonight?" There was an excitement in Gliala's eyes.

"Just a little bit, I don't know everything." Karliah tried hard not to blush at her admission of naivety.

Gliala took her hands into her own and squeezed them. "I'll teach you what I know" and leading her, sat on the couch. "Have you kissed before?" She whispered.

Heat rose in Karliah's face. "Just once." Her thoughts raced to only earlier that morning, to the last time she saw him. _Mercer had left through the Cistern to have his horse saddled, leaving Gallus and her alone. She'd never seen Gallus so unsettled. "Karliah. I still hate the idea of you doing this but admittedly it may be our only option." He ran his fingers through his hair as he paced in his room. "I swear Mercer will come as soon as he can so you're not alone with that… that man any longer than necessary." It was agreed upon that Gallus would be Maven's guard to the event, since her husband was away. He'd also be the one to start questioning where Rathyn was. Gallus turned back to her, his blue eyes were wild. "And now Mercer suggests you go to a pleasure house with him and have the girls there train you." The words came out strangled. Gallus usually spoke more eloquently but any tranquility had long abandoned him._

_The heat rose in her cheeks then. "I am not skilled in that area. You of all people know that." She kept her voice cool though and his face fell._

_"Karliah. I… I know." His words were distant._

_"I'm just going to distract Rathyn as long as possible. Then when we'll succeed Maven will owe us. And we also increase our own influence."_

_"Distract him? He's going to touch you, grope you and kiss you" Gallus's words were heated. Truth be told, Karliah felt nervous about the idea of having the stranger touch her. But, she could defend herself and ultimately the goal was for the good of the Thieves Guild._

_"I know what I volunteered for. This needs to be done and there is no one else. The only one with an issue is you." Her words were cutting and he clenched his jaw in anger._

_"I do have an issue with it. I will always have an issue with it." His blue eyes burned. Suddenly he blinked and turned to sit at his desk, a scowl contorting his normally handsome features. He picked up his quill and started to write; the scratching of the quill much louder than necessary. Mercer returned moments later and Karliah left with the Breton without a word goodbye._

A coy grin spread on Gliala's face. "No matter. You should be thankful for your eyes, and use them for your advantage. Think about the time you kissed, did you look into his eyes?" Karliah nodded. "You most likely did it then, maybe without realizing it. When you're close and intimate, your eyes happen to widen. It makes you look innocent. Look at my eyes." After a moment, she saw Gliala's features change only in the slightest, she did look vulnerable. Her grin returned a moment later. "I think you should try to make eye contact with him, and look slightly surprised. Then blush and look away. It will make him think you were gazing at him, and an opportunity for him to approach you. If you have trouble, pretend you're thinking about the man you had your kiss with. Your blush there was perfect." Karliah felt herself blush again from her comments and Gliala laughed into her hand.

The door opened and Mercer stepped in before taking a seat at the couch opposite them in the room. It was dark where he sat, his eyes slightly reflected light of the candle. "I'm just observing. Continue." His low voice rasped. He pulled a metal flask from his pocket and drank from it.

Gliala continued with a few suggestions if the man didn't approach her. But still felt adamant that he would be intrigued with her violet eyes. "Now when you are alone with him, you need to tease him a bit more, don't kiss him immediately although he'll want to. Give him a quick kiss, then when he tries to have another, back away a little bit and smile wickedly at him. That will make him desire you more. Men want to chase. Keep doing that, but read the situation. Try it out on me." Karliah's face felt on fire and she looked to Mercer. His face was stoic, his arms crossed in front of him. Then a slight nod. She volunteered to do this. She couldn't mess this up, or tip off the fact that they were planning to thwart Halurald's plans. She sighed and nodded her ascent. Karliah felt herself tremble as Gliala wrapped an arm around her and started to pull her close. "Good, that's not bad either." Her red eyes flickered between Karliah's own eyes and lips when she kissed them, a small peck. Gliala's other arm wrapped around Karliah, her forehead touching her own. Gliala's lips lingered on Karliah's before moving to her ear. Her warm breath made the hairs on Karliah's neck stand up and she whispered. "Just breathe. Pretend I'm someone else if you have to. Close your eyes…. You can even say that to him." Pretend she was with Gallus? Who didn't want to be with her intimately ever again? Her heart ached for him. Karliah would find herself wishing that things were different, that he wasn't the guild leader. Would he desire her then? Seeing that hunger in his eyes after their only kiss. His arms entwined around her. His deep blue eyes and auburn hair she wanted to twist her fingers in. What she really wanted was to kiss him.

She took a breath and imagined she was with Gallus. Gliala led and Karliah copied kisses or nibbled back to her. Karliah wasn't sure how much time had passed when Gliala broke away, her cheeks flushed. "You learn quickly. Mercer, will she be doing any more?"

Mercer leaned forward, the candlelight accenting his angular jar and features. "A bit more. Not… all the way. Just the warming up before." His pale eyes were intense and didn't break their gaze as he drank more from his flask.

Gliala nodded. "Then there is only one thing left if you're just going to seduce him this far is to truly make him desire you. Sit here on top of me." She pushed herself back into the chair and Karliah sat facing her, her dress riding up to her thighs. Gliala put her hands on Karliah's hips "Pay attention to the movement, you can do this all while kissing him." She slowly moved Karliah's hips around in a circular motion, and at times would push her hips down. "That's basically it. Maybe moan a bit, they like that." Karliah nodded and stood, and looked to Mercer. He looked stoic as always but, there was something more in his eyes. Was he studying them? Karliah was inexperienced; admittedly there was no other way for her to gain the practice. Gallus certainly wouldn't kiss her which would only leave Mercer. She couldn't imagine himself being intimate with the man.

"Karliah." His voice rasped as he stood. "Lisaela said she has some paints that she's going to apply to your face after you were finished here." She nodded walked out the room and looked down the hall. There was an open door and light coming from a room further down. A woman was humming... Lisaela, if Karliah had to guess. As she approached the door, Karliah realized she was alone. Taking a quick look behind her, Gliala had her back against the wall. Mercer had his hand against the wall, his face leaning down close to Gliala's ear. He pulled back and she nodded, then smiled coyly at him. Realizing their conversation was about to end she ducked into the room. Mercer must have been interested in Gliala, maybe after watching them for some time he felt some desire for the Dunmer woman.

"My dear! Let's get you all finished before this evening" Lisaela exclaimed when she realized Karliah was there. Karliah obeyed and sat as the Nord woman unwrapped the cotton twists from her hair. With a delicate hand she applied the paints on Karliah's eyes. "When you go in, pinch your cheeks a few times, it'll bring out some color in them." A cloak was wrapped around her shoulders from behind and two hands squeezed them.

"Thank you Lisaela." Mercer's low voice murmured.

"Of course. We look forward to your future business here."

They exited the pleasure house, and Mercer had her sit side-saddle in front of him on the way back. "Keep the hood up so that the wind doesn't ruin your hair we paid for." He murmured. Mercer kept one hand on the reigns and the other around her. She held her cloak tightly. Mercer surprisingly knew how to ride, directing the horse with just his knees.

"Mercer, why don't we see if Gliala would do this." Knowing that in a few hours, that she'd go through with this charade made her stomach uneasy.

Mercer coughed and spoke gruffly. "I can't vouch for the woman, skilled as she may be. We can't let word out of our true intentions. Sure it was probably a surprise for us to request them to train you in this way. But people, especially the wealthy, showcase and offer beautiful women to sweeten a deal. Even inns will have young women serve and sing. Rathyn will think he's getting a taste too until it's too late. We'll get you out before it escalates." His arm tightened around her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Gallus stood back and looked over himself. The dark leather jacket was similar to the one he normally wore, except less pockets. It was fine cut, and he wore a fresh cleaned linen tunic under. Leather breeches tucked neatly into his boots. Mentally he was glad he didn't have to wear the dress robes that many of the wealthy preferred in Skyrim. They were thick and stuffy, and more importantly inhibited quick movements. Gallus was no noble, and Maven agreed that having him appear more of an honor guard would suffice. He trimmed his beard and washed his hair. Gallus heard the footsteps and a few moments later Mercer held open the door and Karliah walked in.

His mouth became dryer than the great Hammerfell desert, and he swallowed. Karliah's dress was snug on her lithe frame, the dark purple and gold matching her complexion perfectly. Her light violet eyes seemed bigger. Gallus could spend hours drowning in them. Her hair even curled slightly. His eyes darted to Mercer and the man smiled. "She'll be irresistible. We already had a few looks in the street even though she kept her cowl up."

Somehow seeing Mercer smile like that made him want to snarl. He took a breath, and forgave him. Anyone would be interested in Karliah now, and all she had to do was stand in the room. Unfortunately, she would have to do much more than that. "I can see that. This is much more than I was expecting. Karliah, did they give you some advice that you find useful?"

She was about to open her mouth when Mercer spoke. "I observed, they had her practice kissing and some other tricks with another girl there. We left it ambiguous although I paid enough to ensure their silence."

"That's good to know" He said blandly. And pivoted to his bed, away from the mirror so he could buy some time to control his features. Why did Mercer sound like such a lecher? Did Karliah feel his gaze upon her? Gallus picked up some books and straightened his face before walking to the shelf and putting them away. He mostly quelled the fire that threatened to break his composure. He had to focus on the task at hand! Out of the corner of his eye, she seemed collected but her brows furrowed in thought.

She spoke pensively. "I think It'll be helpful. I'm just concerned about catching his attention." That should be the last thing she should worry about. If a man didn't lust after Karliah this way, Gallus would wonder if the man had other interests.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He murmured. Gallus strode to his desk and picked up the forged letter, the three bottles of skooma, and handed them to the Breton. Mercer nodded as he pocketed them. He had his fair share of planting fake evidence in the past. He would be attending the event as a server as well thanks to some well-placed coin from Maven.

Gallus turned to Karliah and looked her over one last time. He pulled a lock of hair from behind her ear so it framed her face. He could subtly smell jasmine as he inhaled. Her face was a mask but her eyes showed her apprehension. "Karliah. Maven says that Rathyn tall for an Dunmer, almost as tall as I am and has black hair. With him being a skirt chaser, I have no doubt that he'll single you out- as long as you give him an opportunity to see you. Be careful." He had wished all day that Mercer could have been Maven's escort, but it was Mercer who had the blessing that would ensure their success. "Go to the Jarl's residence and prepare. Eyes open and walk in the shadows."

* * *

Mercer nodded to her as they took a brief tour around the Jarl's mansion. His dark blonde hair was tied back and he was dressed in a plum tunic and leather breeches that matched her own livery. The symbol of Riften, two crossed swords were embroidered on the left breast. The elderly assistant steward droned on that the room was a small audience chamber and there would be no need for them to go in there. It was nearly halfway between the Jarl's dining hall and the kitchens. Ending up in the kitchen, the assistant steward suggested that they get something to eat as they would be too busy to eat later. A dozen other servants were eating and gossiping with each other before the guests arrived. All were Nord and dressed alike to Mercer and Karliah. Thankfully the Nord woman had had their hair braided in a multitude of ways. Karliah was nervous that her own curled hair would make her stick out like a sore thumb. Mercer leaned down and whispered to her "I'll make sure the room is unlocked." She looked at him doubtfully and he clenched his jaw. "If it's not unlocked I have a few minutes to work at it. I'll find you if I can't. That room would be the best, otherwise you'll have to go into a storage room."

"How often can you use your gifts?" She murmured. Thankfully there was enough chatter that she wouldn't be overheard.

"Once per a day but I can push it to twice. It's just… exhausting. I've only had to push myself to do that once before. If we need our Lady's luck, it's tonight." Tables were set inside the kitchen with various small cuts of cured meats and cheese, breads, and a variety of baked goods. The kitchen mistress gave them a stern look before giving them a thick slice of bread and sharp yellow cheese. They found a corner to talk quietly.

"Make sure you do that after you get done with your own" she mumbled while chewing the bread. He gave her a nod. She licked her lips of any crumbs, and brushed a few stray ones from her bodice. She pinched her cheeks a few times for good measure.

Mercer studied her. "You look fine. More than fine. Just take a deep breath. Word of advice, go as slow as you can. Once you use all of your tricks you'll be putting yourself in a corner." He gathered with the rest of the servants near the chief steward as he doled out responsibilities. Both of them would be refilling wine throughout the night. Carrying the vintage in both hands, they were given their stations that they would need to attend around the room. She stood next to a large display with antiquities from Riften's past including a sword and chain mail. Now all she had to do was look for Rathyn and make sure Gallus or Mercer saw her leave.

The room began to fill with different proprietors around Riften, and those from further away. Karliah saw a few familiar faces but their eyes just washed over her, she was a lowly servant. They were focused on business and leverage. She stood still, her eyes darting around the room and keeping tabs on where Mercer was. A few patrons asked for additional wine which she politely poured for them. Her eyes met with Gallus's once, a concerned strain entered them. The woman on his arm must be Maven. She had raven black hair and full lips, and eyes that reminded Karliah of a bird of prey – noticing everything. She wore a loose black dress; the evidence of her new motherhood still present in her midsection. Silver pins graced her hair with small garnets and a matching large garnet necklace lay resting on an ample bosom. A few Nord men approached her and she smiled at them. A smile that never reached her eyes. Maven Black-briar was a dangerous woman indeed.

"You're an exquisite beauty aren't you." A very warm voice said. Karliah almost jumped and found the owner of the voice. The wine almost sloshed out from its bottle in her surprise. Before her, he stood. The Dunmer man must have been no older than Gallus; his black hair was tied back and a thin mustachio graced his lips. He was dressed well; he wore a silver-embroidered black tunic and a simple silver chain around his neck. His sleeves had frilled lace at his wrists and nearly covered his hands. He wore black leather breeches tucked into knee high boots. His red eyes considered her curiously.

"M-more wine m'lord?" Karliah looked down and remembered to blush. At least she nailed the surprised part.

He swirled his wine glass, inspecting it. "I'll have some more if I can look at your eyes again." The thick comment was enough to make the heat rise in her cheeks. This had to be Rathyn with such flippant remarks. Complying, she looked up at him after she filled his glass. "I've never seen one of our kind with eyes like yours. Have you lived here your whole life my sweet? And what is your name?"

"I have m'lord. I'm Karli." She flashed her teeth in an attempt of a smile.

"Fascinating. I may end up living here myself if things go well tonight. I am Rathyn Othhari." He took a long sip of his wine, his eyes making no effort to hide his leering. He licked his lips. "Excuse me while I am to do what is mandated of me at these functions. I'll be back when I need to quench my thirst once more. Maybe you can share some information about yourself and Riften, sweet Karli." He pivoted and immersed himself in the crowd. Rathyn was a handsome man, but his flowery words made her want to roll her eyes. Did he seriously get women that way? It must be more for his wealth she determined.

"Did his charm get to you?" A low voice rasped next to her. Karliah turned and glared at Mercer. His face was stoic but there was laughter in his eyes. "It's unlocked, whenever you're ready."

"Done already?" She asked incredulously under her breath.

"I'm good at what I do. And luckily for both of us that room wasn't difficult. I tipped off Gallus about the room. I'll keep my eyes on you the rest of the night and let him know when you leave." Mercer exchanged her nearly empty wine bottle for his full one, and left.

Karliah was left to people watch again, and noticed Gallus a few times. She never caught him looking to her, but a tension was evident in his face and frame. He said few words to those he was forced into conversation with. Her eyes looked around for Mercer again but failed to spot him. This time she saw Rathyn approach her, and bowed her head slightly when he arrived. "So my sweet Karli, I have a few thoughts on your eyes. That you were blessed by the nine Divines with this rare beauty. Or you're a goddess yourself. If the Nords can have their man-god Talos, then what is to stop the Dunmer and myself from worshiping you." Karliah wondered if her embarrassment at his flowery words would be mistaken for a blush. He leaned close, twirled a dusky finger around a lock of her hair, and breathed into her ear. "I know exactly how to pay homage to one like yourself, it must be fate that I am supposed to be here this evening." His breath was warm upon her skin.

"M'lord…" Her breathlessness wasn't an act. Her heart beat faster than a stampeding mammoth.

"Surely you know a place where I can praise your beauty. These Nords may not notice such a rare gem but my eyes gravitated to you the moment I arrived." He stepped away from her and looked expectantly. Karliah had a feeling Rathyn was never rejected.

"I know of one…" she murmured and quietly made her way out of the dining hall. She passed Mercer although he gave no inclination of seeing her.

Not a single soul resided in the curved hallway and she found the room. The door clicked open and she went inside, setting the wine on an accent table next to the door. It had two long couches and a small table between them. There was a writing desk in the corner, and numerous bookshelves lining the walls. The room had several lamps lit thankfully. Before she stepped much further the door clicked shut and Rathyn wrapped his arms around her from behind. His mouth was next to her ear "Alone with you at last." And he kissed her ear and down to her neck. It gave her chills. He pivoted around her and her eyes met his. His eyes were predatory and hungry. He went to kiss her, and their lips touched. All Karliah could think about was how many times had he done this before. She faked her interest though, and even pulled away teasingly. "You're a true temptress" He murmured and pulled her to the couch, sitting her on his lap. His hands grasped at her small chest as he kissed her neck. Karliah moaned slightly as Gliala instructed... and he stopped.

"Don't stop." It came off begging. She needed to buy more time!

"I wouldn't dare." And his fingers deftly started to unlace her bodice. His lips traveled down to her collar bone and to her chest. His hand slipped through and cupped her small chest. Karliah tried to not panic but there wasn't much more he could hold him off with. Her heart began to race faster as his lips and tongue caressed her skin near her neck and collar bone. Finally, she heard the steps. She gripped the back of the couch and the door burst opened. Rathyn attempted to throw her off him but her grip prevented from her falling on her face. He ended up standing and distancing himself from her in a panic. She covered her chest with her hand, and clumsily worked on lacing her bodice. In the door way several Riften guards overshadowed a severe Dunmer woman. She wore a near blood-red dress that went up to her neck, and completely covered her arms. Delicatef cream lace graced the ends of her sleeves and under her chin. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy and intricate bun. She was handsome, but right then her face was a mixture of cold fury and pain.

"Rathyn. I had no idea where you went to. The Riften guard is looking for you. And you're here. You never can control yourself with indulgences can you? If you think I'll let a deal go through here with this trollop you're dead wrong. We're going to take our trade south to Black Marsh. I know you won't touch an Argonian woman at least." With one hateful glare at Karliah she turned and left. Rathyn cursed and spat before running after her.

Some of the Riften guard nervously laughed and exited the room, joking about the Dunmer. Behind them Mercer stood gauging her. Along with Gallus! Gallus's jaw was clenched and his blue eyes showed more pain than Rathyn's unfortunate wife. Mercer stepped inside and offered his hand. "We're done here. We'll meet you later." Karliah took his hand but she felt ill. She didn't expect that Gallus himself would be attempting to find her. He was supposed to be escorting Maven! Karliah couldn't bring herself to speak a single word.

Gallus said nothing and stared ahead blankly as they passed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Karliah stared at the stone ceiling. She felt fully rested after only a few hours. It was incredible how strong she felt, how sharp her hearing and eyes became. Yet it did nothing to help the queasiness that rested in her stomach. She felt ill the prior night, seeing Gallus's face after Rathyn fled the room. Why did it bother her this way? Karliah hoped the feeling would subside as time went on. She knew what she volunteered for. She didn't seek Gallus out after she returned, nor did he request her presence. Sighing, she threw back the blankets and dressed. The worn leather smelled and felt welcomed on her body. Karliah inhaled deeply, hoping the familiar smell would relieve the stress. Footsteps sounded across the Cistern and she turned, locating the source of the sound. Gallus was leading several men over the stone bridge to the far side of the room. The men were not guild members, they appeared to be craftsmen of some sort. Their clothes were cotton or wool, of moderate cut and no embroidery. They stopped in front of an empty chamber and began examining the entrance and talking among themselves. One man pulled out a small notebook and started to scribble in its pages. Gallus didn't look once to her. She felt a pressure in her chest. Ignoring it, she stood, slinging on her bow and quiver. On her desk was one of the books Gallus had lent her. It helped the last few days with passing the time at night. It would help her today. Karliah didn't want to think about the night before, or Rathyn, or Gallus. She tossed it in her pack and climbed the ladder that exited through the cemetery. Grey clouds blanketed the sky above her. Karliah headed to the market to see what was available for breakfast.

She was paying for a noticeably wrinkled apple and wedge of blue veiny cheese when steps resounded behind her. A hand clasped her back and a young red haired man bent over, chest heaving. "Karliah! Lass! Finally! I've been trying to find you the last week but you've been gone!" A rudimentary bow and quiver was strapped to his back.

Grinning, she motioned to the farmer for another apple and handed over the coin for payment. "Pirate King Brynjolf!" The farmer gave her a weird look from her words and she moved onto the wooden walkway. "I've been busy lately with Mercer and Gallus."

Finally catching his breath his blue eyes looked into hers. How he looked like Gallus then. Karliah blinked and quelled the unsettling feeling that returned. Brynjolf's eyes narrowed after a moment. "I thought… I thought you had red eyes."

She handed him the second apple she bought and walked to the city gates. He had no choice but to follow. "Ah well I did. The three of us encountered a very powerful hagraven who bound me with one of her spells. Thankfully Gallus and Mercer killed her shortly after but my eyes had changed from it." It was a flimsy lie but not many survived encounters with hagravens. They appeared to be part woman, part raven, and all evil. Karliah herself never faced one or ever hoped to. She only read about them in the book she carried with her. They were very powerful witches, using their abilities for necromancy and destruction.

His face became pensive and he bit into his apple. "I wonder what she was trying to do to you lass." Karliah shrugged and broke half of the cheese wedge before giving him a share. "Well. I wanted to find you and see if you wanted to train me with the bow." He swallowed then hastily added "If you're not busy."

The cheese was salty and pungent. It contrasted well with the sweet apple. "I'm free all day. I know a few spots we can go to." They exited the gates and she led the way around the lake to the cabin. Red, yellow and orange leaves carpeted the ground. Brynjolf seemed thunderous with his steps, and she idly wondered if he'd notice her muffled movement. The young Nord thankfully was more interested in finishing his breakfast, brushing the crumbs on his breeches. Near the cabin, there was at tree Dralsi had her use when she first started the bow. It loomed over them, its branches like spidery hands reaching towards the drab sky. There was a large knot on its trunk, and Karliah practiced her aim for a majority of her childhood. Karliah had Brynjolf stand twenty paces away, and they spent of the morning and early afternoon instructing technique. It was challenging with his prior poor instruction; trying to break the habit of his bad form with the draw of the arrow. "Who taught you so poorly?" She teased.

He slowly pulled the arrow back, thankfully keeping his elbow in line this time with the arrow. "Obviously not a master archer." The words were half-hearted, his eyes were focused on the knot. He released and the arrow hit the tree a few inches above the target. Brynjolf sighed and shook his arm, rotating his shoulder a few times. Numerous other arrows quilled the tree and the surrounding area.

"Let's take a break." She sat and reclined on the ground, hands behind her head. He sat next to her and looked up at the sky. Bits of blue peaked through the clouds, yet most of the sky remained grey. The sun would set in a few more hours and she'd be forced to read to distract herself. Karliah chewed her lip, it would be a long night. Her body and mind wanted to run, to think, to test itself. Her muscles begged to feel the burning of exertion, her heart wanted to feel her blood rush as she felt the thrill of thievery. Mentally she shook her head. She couldn't ask for a task now.

The young Nord interrupted her thoughts. "Thanks for teaching me today. I know I surprised you in the market earlier." Brynjolf said, turning to his side. From the corner of her eye she noticed a poor attempt of growing a mustache and beard surrounding his chin. It was difficult to detect earlier with his fair complexion. This young Nord wanted to emulate Gallus.

She swallowed, trying to think of a way to change the topic. "Think nothing of it. I needed something to do today. How is your book coming along?"

Blue eyes twinkled. "It had a happy ending of course; the pirate king saved the girl and they rode off into the sunset together. They spared the evil prince and left him to his own fate, life full of misery."

"So all you need now is to get rich, find a princess and save her? And make the bad guy regret every wrong he committed?" Karliah teased.

He barked a laugh and his eyes appeared wistful. "And don't forget I need to be handsome." Karliah eyed the young Nord, even though he wasn't a grown man yet she was willing to bet he'd have his fair share of women.

"I think you'll find her one day." She pictured an older Brynjolf, whispering into a mystery woman's ear and her laughing as he kissed her neck. Maybe he'd even read the book to her.

"I hope so lass. As long as she doesn't take all of my hard-earned coin." He murmured pensively. "Speaking of which did you see that Gallus finally hired the men to build the vault? It's going to take the whole room there and it'll require two keys to open it. So we'll have the vault and then the treasures we find from his list."

"I didn't know that's what they were there for- Gallus didn't share that with me."

Brynjolf chattered eagerly. "It's something we've saved up for a while now. Eryk started the project before he died. And now Gallus finished what he started. He's considerate to fulfil Eryk's final plans. I think he is even better than Eryk; Gallus… wants everyone to do well. If we all do well and work together, the guild does well. I think he was torn about Delvin having to go." Gallus informed the Guild that Delvin's experience as a thief would assist with taking care of himself and the Dark Brotherhood. Delvin would be back in a few months.

"Gallus made the best decision available at that time. I don't think there was any other choice." Had it really been such a short time? It felt like months with everything that had happened.

Brynjolf nodded and his eyes widened. "That's right! You saw the assassin. How was she? What was she like?"

She felt herself blush remembering the woman's wanton behavior. "She had fair blonde hair, I'd say she was beautiful. But, she liked the idea of killing. And that Delvin killed her target. I think she may be interested in him more than just a new assassin for their group. He seemed unsure of her desires… she was very forward with him."

A mischievous gleam appeared in the young Nord's eyes and a grin grew on his face. He rubbed the poor stubble on his chin. "He's always talking about women and the chase. I wish I could see her turn the tables on him." He laughed and Karliah joined after a moment. After their laughter subsided he pushed himself to his feet; he winced and rubbed his arm. "Want to get dinner lass? I'll pay - payment for my lesson."

"I think that sounds like a good idea if you can afford it Pirate King." Karliah wiped the dirt from her breeches as she got to her feet.

He patted his hip and the rustling of coins sounded. "I still have all that coin you won me! I'll always bet on you."

* * *

Gallus turned the page and his eyes flickered to the craftsmen. They'd finish in a few days with the vault and the dual-locking mechanism. It would be impregnable since it required both him and Mercer to open it. And then he'd go. Books only had so much information, and he needed to find out more. The Eye of the Falmer seemed appealing but he had no idea where to start. Too many abandoned ruins from eras long gone were located around Skyrim. If he could narrow it down to a handful he could start the search. And he knew just the man who could point him to the right direction. Or so he hoped. Mercer should be back by then; he gave the Breton a few days off. Young fool using his blessing twice in one night. If he collapsed from physical toll it took on his body at the function it would have ruined everything. Thankfully Nocturnal's luck blessed their endeavor and now Gallus could finish the vault Eryk so wanted in his lifetime. The vault should have been built by thieves long gone in Gallus's opinion. Maybe they were like all other thieves, caring about themselves first and foremost. Perhaps Gallus could change that. The vault would house their treasures and allow the guild to make investments. Investments that would in turn make more money for the guild. The thought excited Gallus, their influence and reach expanding throughout Skyrim.

The sound of an iron grate shifting alerted him to thieves returning; Brynjolf and Karliah stepped down the ladder a moment later. Brynjolf had a brown paper-wrapped package in his arm, grease soaking through it. The scent of chicken reached him as they walked the far side of the Cistern to Karliah's bunk. Setting the chicken and some rolls of bread between them they began to eat. He watched them through his lashes while appearing to read his book; Karliah had glanced once his way. There was a tightness in his chest as she looked back to Brynjolf.

Gallus hadn't slept the night before, his conscious plagued him with what could have happened differently. Even though everything worked to plan, it should not have been this way. Mercer didn't know a single dark elf woman that could do the heist? Gallus raked his mind from before he became guild leader, to the few times he ventured with Mercer to inns and pubs. The Breton clearly favored human women. Mer women wouldn't get a second glance. Gallus ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't blame Mercer for his tastes. Yet it meant that Karliah volunteered to put herself in that position. He ground his teeth. That would never happen again, he made sure of it. Maven didn't hide her interest in Karliah when the event concluded, and implied she could have more similar tasks for the guild. The words died in her mouth when Gallus stopped and calmly said they would never do a task of that nature again. Perhaps not so calmly. A cold fury raged within Gallus at that moment. The memory of that lecher scampering away with Karliah attempting to lace her bodice overwhelmed his mind. He was doing a poor job of protecting Karliah. Yes she had Nightingale abilities now, and she could use them to protect herself. But he owed it to Dralsi though to make sure she lived a long successful life. Gallus took a breath. She volunteered for the mission, and Gallus should have thanked the shadows that it hadn't escalated past that point. He would never accept a task like that again for as long as he lived.

"Sir, we'll return tomorrow morning to continue." The foreman's words broke his reverie. The other men were packing up their tools behind him. Gallus marked the page with a piece of parchment. He hadn't read a single word.


	20. Chapter Twenty

A brief knock rapped at his door before it opened, allowing Mercer Frey in his room. "Mercer, enjoy yourself?" Gallus briefly looked up from his packing, he requested the Breton's audience as soon as he had word the man returned.

Mercer shrugged and leaned against the door, crossing his arms under his chest. His gaunt face was barely lit from the sole lamp in the room. "We all need to get away sometimes." Gallus checked his bag before closing it. He had flint, coin, his notebook, quills, ink, and some extra clothes. He lifted his eyes to Mercer, the man clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I am not sure; I'm visiting a friend of mine to inquire if he knows anything about the Eyes of the Falmer. Depending on if he knows anything or not I'll be back in a few days or possibly a week. I can send a currier with a letter once I find out more." The mention of the Eyes of the Falmer made Mercer's eyes glitter; Gallus had let the man review the list of the treasures in Skyrim.

"Any direction while you're away?"

"Just run things business as usual. I don't think Maven will have any requests for us. As you know with Halurald appearing as an embarrassment, she won the bid for the warehouse. So she's busy setting that up. Other than that, Delvin sent a letter stating he's well and he mentioned specifically to thank you." Mercer's eyes softened at the mention of his friend. When Gallus read the letter, he felt surprised that Delvin was aware that he was being tailed. He holstered his blades and threw his pack over his arm.

"And what of Karliah? You were tense when we outed Rathyn." it was a bare murmur.

Gallus had come to terms within the last few days of her decision… yet he still hadn't spoken to her. He didn't know what to say. He kept wishing every night that she'd come by just to read while he did his own research. Maybe he'd think of something on his journey. He extinguished the lamp. "I'm fine now, you know I was against her doing that the whole time. That is not something I would want anyone to volunteer for. But, she's welcomed to do any tasks that we have. I have a few available at my desk. And don't give any to anyone if the target is in Markarth; it's too dangerous." Mercer nodded and stepped outside as Gallus joined him. "Oh, and we have the vault finally completed." He dug the spare key from his pocket and handed it to the Breton. "Here is your copy. There is a drop for anything the guild earns, just notate the task and earnings in the book on my desk." Mercer inspected the solid iron key in his palm before tucking it into his chest pocket. "When we get back we can review and look at where our next investment should be." He clapped the Breton on the shoulder and started for the Ratway.

"Walk in the shadows." Mercer voiced quietly behind him.

* * *

She'd talk to him today. But Karliah debated mentally if she should just approach Gallus and ask him for another task, or show up and ask for another book to read. The creatures of Skyrim tome he lent her only had a few pages left. Although, Brynjolf also lent her his copy of _As You Wish_. Maybe she'd start reading it tonight, he seemed eager to discuss it with her. The young Nord spent a few hours with her every day, learning the bow and sharing his thoughts. Karliah didn't share too much with him, but found his demeanor friendly and pleasant. And most of all glad he insisted on the marksmanship training. Had he not, the past week would have been insufferable. Karliah shifted her weight on the stiff seat. She sat on an overturned wooden barrel near the smithy; it overlooked the market. A hammer clanged loudly from within. Karliah quietly watched the farmers and craftsmen peddle their wares. It wasn't the most entertaining activity, but it allowed her mind to drift. To wander. Brynjolf would find her sooner or later. The young Nord seemed to sleep more than he was awake! For now, she just had to waste time until then. Her eyes brushed over the townsfolk when she saw him. Gallus. There was a subtle grace that she only now realized in his gait. It hinted at someone whose reflexes were beyond normal mortals. He was not as tall or broad in the shoulder as a Nord man, but there was strength in his stride as he weaved through the milling people in the market. Karliah noticed a few women who stopped mid-step to stare at him. Disturbingly she admitted it was most likely for how attractive he was. But there was more to him than a handsome face. The obliviousness of the Riften folk were incredible to not see it. He strode towards the gates, with a decently sized pack on his back. And blades holstered to his hips.

He was going somewhere. For a few days, or longer. Her heart seized in her chest and her pulse raced. What if he didn't return? Karliah battled the rogue thought. He had his own aspirations and was a great thief. He was a well-traveled man. Her mind countered the deflections. Dralsi was also a great thief, having lived on her own for most of her life. She grew up in Morrowind. And made her way to Skyrim, alone. And Karliah would never see her mother alive again. If she had only followed her mother, she could have killed a few of those bandits. Dralsi would be alive today. Karliah's feet barely made a sound on the wooden walkway that snaked through Riften. Her thoughts harried her along, submitting their plan. Once he was out of the town and on the road she'd have to follow him from the forest. She stopped at the baker's stall and bought a small loaf and a pastry. Shoving the pastry in her mouth she chewed briefly before swallowing. Karliah winced at her impatience to eat quickly, and swallowed again to help the pain in her throat subside. She tucked the warm loaf in her small pack, there wouldn't be room for much else. But she had an extra bow string and flint, her bow and arrows. Karliah could snag a rabbit or pheasant on the way.

The guards barely gave her a glance as she passed through the gates. Her eyes darted around until she found him. Gallus was well ahead of her; she wouldn't be at risk of exposure if she kept her distance. Grey clouds blanketed the sky, Karliah couldn't tell if they threatened rain or not, but hoped for the latter. Heading into the maple and fir forest she trailed him. Her feet silent even as she stepped on the crisp dried leaves. He stayed on the road and started to head north. Where could he be going to? Whiterun? Windhelm? Maybe a small logging or fishing community? It didn't matter. Karliah would make sure he made it alive with her watching his back.

I

The northlands were mostly snow drifts, winds swirled loose snowflakes into the air. Mountains peaked to the south of Karliah, and the indigo sea to the north and to the east. A few teal ice bergs floated above the waves further away, and ice froze land and coast alike. The afternoon sun provided little warmth to melt it. In its own way, the ever-winter landscape was beautiful and chilling. The sea stretched off into the horizon, no other land visible to her eyes. Just water and ice. She pictured a stormy sea, the whitecaps thundering upon the shore and gusty wind freezing the surf midair. Karliah thanked the shadows that the weather was fair this far north. She breathed on her gloved hands and rubbed them together, the heat soaked through quickly and left just as fast. Had the weather been poor she would have cursed her decision to follow Gallus. Just for a while at least. Karliah balled her fist into her mouth as her jaw creaked open to release a mighty yawn. It was near sunset and Gallus still continued. He stopped in the middle of the previous night for just a few hours to eat and rest. She stayed far enough away to observe. Only twice did she jerk her head out of a slumber, her heart racing and her eyes darted looking for him. He hadn't moved from where he slept, against a giant fir tree, bare blades in hand. His head rested on his shoulder. Not once did she see him stir, he must have had practice sleeping lightly.

With the absence of trees and foliage so far north, she ended up trailing him from further away in case he turned. He never did or had much reason to. If any bandit attempted to attack him he'd hear them well before they could get into striking range. He passed few folk on the road, just the occasional farmer or merchant traveling between towns. After they passed Windhelm Karliah realized his true destination, Winterhold. North of Windhelm, it was the only city remaining between Skyrim and the great expanse of the northern sea. There was a school of magic there, and many Nords didn't bother to hide their disdain and wariness of such a place. She had never been further than Windhelm in her life, having gone with her mother a few times.

Ahead she saw what appeared to be a castle jetting out into the sea. With the nearly setting sun behind it, it was majestic. It perched on a lone island, the base weathered from waves, wind and time. With the base of the island narrower than the top, she would think it would collapse on itself. Yet it stood tall with a single bridge that connected it to the mainland. Was this the college? Maybe magic held the fortification, if such a thing could occur. It's dark grey spires reached high into the sky. On the shore some thatch-roofed buildings were visible through the firs that reluctantly grew. Gallus kept walking and she hurried her pace. She couldn't lose him now. Interestingly enough, Winterhold had no outer gate for protection. Perhaps since it was close to Windhelm they could call on them for aid. But who would want to pillage a small city like this, as far north as it was? She continued onward keeping Gallus in her sight. Only one icy-dirt road snaked through the city, and Karliah assumed it led to the college. Few townsfolk walked along frozen path, with one or two guards passing with torches held high. Karliah bobbed through the townsfolk who gave her a wary glance before heading on their way. Gallus kept on the road, towards the castle. Would he be going inside? Karliah bit her lip, she wouldn't have a single reason as to why she should be allowed in a mages college. Maybe she should approach him and let him know that she tailed him from Riften. Unless he grew upset and sent her away, or forbade her from joining him. Cursing under her breath she committed to staying in the shadows. He would _have_ to rest here, and if he was visiting someone he wouldn't be able to leave until after breakfast or risk being rude.

Karliah barely noticed that he stopped, and she cursed her thoughts. He looked left and right before heading into a small house on his right. It was wooden with a thatched roof, like all middle-class Nord homes. She pivoted and backed into a small alleyway between two homes across the street. Darkness shrouded her. Karliah leaned against the wall in the shadow, as if she had every reason to stand there. It gave her almost clear vision to the door which Gallus stood before. He knocked twice, and after a few moments it opened revealing thin, hooded figure. She couldn't see the person's face but his head swiveled around Gallus before embracing him in a hug. Gallus's frame stiffened during the greeting. Then the home owner motioned to go inside.

Karliah waited a few moments before crossing towards the home. Only a few souls remained on the dirt road, they quickly scurried to the warmth and comfort of their own homes or the inn. With night nearly upon her, her breath heavily misted the air. She crouched and walked around the building, hoping the man had a window that she could watch safely from outside.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Gallus knocked on the wooden door. An effort had been made to white-wash the home but the paint was chipping from the harsh sea winds. Underneath the whitewash the wood itself had a salt crusted upon it. This should be the right home, the last few times they had met it had been at the inn. Or their first meeting at the college... when Gallus tried to rob the Bosmer mage. He grinned at the memory. How he pointed out an inaccuracy regarding Enthir's alchemy calculation. Just as he was discovered, purse in hand. The comment caught the mage by surprise, and sparked a heated discussion. Afterwards they became fast friends.

The door opened, and a fire silhouetted the wood elf's frame. Warmth started to seep out from the warm home. Enthir wore a blue robe trimmed with grey, the edges slightly fraying. Several ink blots marred the sleeves. The wood elf looked around and behind Gallus before embracing him in a hug. It was a surprising gesture from the man, but it had been almost a year since Gallus saw him last. The wood elf murmured under his breath. "You were followed." Gallus felt his body tense, he hadn't heard or seen a soul on his travels.

"Let's go inside then." He replied and stepped inside the small home. It consisted of one room, with a large bed and nightstand in the corner. An unlit candle rested its own puddle of wax on the wooden nightstand. A single table with two chairs was central to the living area, although the second chair had at least ten books with numerous loose parchment hanging from them. The fire crackled warmly, and a covered iron stewpot hung over the flames; the scent tickled his nose. It smelled spicy and of tomatoes. And along the rest of the walls were bookshelves, filled to the brim. Gallus should call it what it was, Enthir's own private library. A small dark couch was placed between the bookshelves, and it was cleared of all parchment and tomes. A rust-colored pillow that had seen better days laid limply against the couch arm. Gallus positioned himself next to the door and unburdened himself from his pack. He had his blades in hand moments later.

Enthir's eyebrows rose accusingly "So you don't know who that person is out there."

"No. Did you get a good look at them?" Of all the mer races, it was rumored that the Bosmer, or Wood Elves, had the best eyes of them all. Although all three of the mer races had significantly better eye sight or hearing than man did.

"It was hard to make them out being in the shadows. Did you happen to steal from the wrong person? Should have made a joke on their studies." Enthir quipped. He rolled back his sleeves and a purple current started to snake across his pale russet skin.

Gallus shook his head defensively. "You'll be expelled from the college. Let me try to handle it without bloodshed. Or at the very least I'll be chased from Winterhold and we'll have to meet in Windhelm." Enthir rolled his dark copper eyes.

"As if the school has more information than what I've read and collected already. Sometimes I envy your life, on the run. Being a true explorer. But I wouldn't be able to take all my books with me." The Bosmer sighed sadly. "I can help you though." The current changed to the color of a summer sky, and size of a jazby grape. Enthir's long fingers clasped together and he pushed the small sphere from him. Gallus didn't see the orb any longer but had a feeling something changed. It felt as if he wore a second leather jacket around his person. "I have tested it out a few times before, it's a small shield that will deflect any damage for exactly one minute. I'll watch from the door."

Gallus nodded, opened the door, and pressed his back against the wooden wall. The wind from the sea had picked up and he blinked his eyes a few times. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he focused across the street. No one was in the alley. Eyes darting, he looked for where else they could be. Cautiously he stepped into the street. He heard his leather gloves creak as he gripped his blades tightly. He pivoted while searching for the stranger. The Winterhold patrol had not passed recently, they were making their way near the middle of town. Enthir held the door open a crack, the light of the fire spilling around him and onto the ground. There were many foot prints, crisscrossing to different destinations. Gallus searched and found his own prints leading up to Enthir's home. And another set, deep in the snow. Enthir himself if he had to guess. He knelt and studied Enthir's print, there was a faint smaller print within it. Had he not knelt he wouldn't have detected it. Following the prints, it led to the door and then around the side of the home. The prints would be gone in no time from wind and snow. He sheathed his swords and rubbed his chin with a gloved hand.

Clever girl. Gallus didn't know if he wanted to laugh or grind his teeth. Most of all he felt affection bloom for her in his chest. Why had she followed? He'd find out. Standing in front of Enthir he spoke quietly. "Come out. I know you're here." The distant sound of waves answered his words for several moments. Then, a faint crunch of snow to his right alerted him to her. Karliah stepped from the shadows of the home. Her eyes darted accusingly to Enthir who still stood in the doorway. His jaw hung slightly agape. "Enthir allow me to introduce you to my subordinate Karliah." Gallus held his hand out and she gingerly placed hers in his. She moved into the light of the open door and blinked a few times.

The Bosmer's jaw closed with an audible snap. "Karliah. The pleasure is all mine. And… your eyes!" He coughed into his hand. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I have never seen eyes like yours in our kind. Both of you come in, I have enough for all of us." Enthir ushered her in before them, and copper eyes shot a curious look to Gallus. The moment didn't last long as the Bosmer motioned to her to sit at the couch and then retrieved the carved wooden bowls from above the hearth. Scooping some of the stew into the bowl he served them. Gallus sat on the other side of the couch, leaving Enthir to the sole vacant chair. The Bosmer pulled the wooden chair closer to them and cradled his stew in his lap. It was full of tomatoes as Gallus guessed, in addition to beans, hot peppers and shredded chicken. It was spicy and very hot. But after walking in the cold it was welcomed. He blew on each spoon full before eating and appreciating the dish. Spicy foods were not typical Nord fare. This must be a dish from the Bosmer's homeland of Valenwood.

Gallus looked to his friend. The Bosmer sat motionless, clean spoon still raised in his hand. Enthir's eyes were locked on Karliah, as if she was some rarity he had never seen before. Gallus glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. Karliah's hair was wind-torn and loose strands hung astray from the normal collected braid. Her face flushed from the cold. And she ravenously ate her soup, despite it being piping hot. She sniffed every so often as she shoveled the food into her mouth. He couldn't feign concern seeing her eat that way. Yet how did she find him? Mercer did not know of Enthir or his destination. Had she followed the whole time? He broke his gaze and looked to the Bosmer mage. Copper eyes inquisitively met his. Enthir spoke suddenly, unsure at first but his voice became committed. "I... uh, I wasn't expecting the both of you, but let me run to the inn and buy some additional supplies, I'll be back in just a few minutes." Karliah's cheeks darkened and opened her mouth to speak but Enthir shushed her and threw on a woolen overcoat. "Don't you worry; a friend of Gallus is a friend of mine." He took her empty bowl and gave his own untouched soup. "I'll be back soon." Enthir opened the door, and chilly air swirled the embers in the hearth before the door closed behind him.

Karliah stared at the soup in her hands and avoided his eyes. He made his voice gentle. "Karliah, how long have you been tailing me? Do not lie. Mercer doesn't know who Enthir is or where I was headed to."

Her eyes flashed at him for a moment. As quickly as the anger arrived it receded. Her face fell and she mumbled. "I wouldn't lie to you. And I saw you leave Riften. I took what I had and followed you in the forest. When the forest thinned and it became snowier I had to follow you from further away." She had not prepared for the journey at all. No wonder she ate this way.

"Why did you hide from me? And why did you follow me?" Her company would have been welcomed.

She stiffened. Karliah spoke quietly, and it was a near whisper at the end. "I thought you'd send me back to Riften. I thought… you could use someone to watch your back." Karliah's face darkened and she looked into her soup, but not really seeing it.

Why would she be embarrassed about that? It was a noble reason, and he may have suggested that she go back. But deep down would have hoped she'd stay. "The thought may have crossed my mind but I wouldn't have minded your company. Did you not sleep at all last night?"

"No." The spoon trembled as placed it back down into the soup bowl. Karliah had watched him night and day. Even though she had packed next to nothing to take care of herself, she persisted on her watch. In case wild animals or bandits attacked him.

The thought struck him like a slap in the face. He couldn't breathe. She wasn't embarrassed, she was scared and anxious. This was about Dralsi. And now it was about him. A lump grew in his throat. "Karliah." His voice rasped. "Were you afraid I wouldn't come back?". She closed her eyes tightly and her lips became a thin line. She nodded. He set his empty bowl down and moved closer. His arm reached around her thin frame. She was shaking like a leaf. Awkwardly he rubbed her back. "Karliah... Thank you for doing that, it was selfless. I'm glad you came to ensure I would make it." He pulled her brown wind-torn hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. A wet trail had left its mark on her dusky cheek. She blinked looking down at her soup, and another tear escaped. "I didn't know you… would worry that much." He took his thumb and brushed the wetness away. She took a ragged breath and her hand returned to holding her soup bowl steady in her lap. "After following me... please at least eat some more to regain your strength." He begged softly.

Her amethyst eyes stared, unfocused. "I was following you before I knew it. I felt compelled. I couldn't stop." She started to eat mechanically. Her appetite returned after a few bites.

"You weren't wrong. You have to follow your intuition sometimes, especially since we're thieves." He continued to rub her back and she began to relax, the tension dissolving. Shadows help him, he wanted nothing more than to hold her right then. The door slowly creaked open, and Enthir walked in with a gust of cold wind at his back. His arms were full so Gallus stood and helped him with the burden. The man purchased an extra loaf of bread, sausages, ale, potatoes and several sad apples. After making room on the table for the additional food, he opened two bottles of ale for them. Karliah shook her head at the offer of ale.

Enthir took a sip and cut himself a piece of the sausage. "Well, I got your message a few days ago that you'd be coming here. I haven't seen you in a long time, almost a year. I assume you have questions for me. What did you want to pick my mind on?" He popped the sausage in his mouth and looked expectantly at Gallus.

"I would have visited sooner but things change. I'm the new guild master-" Enthir's face lit up.

"You! A guild master! You are the smartest thief! I wish I had known; I wouldn't have bought this swill to celebrate with". He raised his green ale bottle to Gallus. Gallus clinked his own bottle and they drew deeply.

Gallus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm trying my best, my mind just doesn't stop anymore. But I need to find out what you know about the Eyes of the Falmer."

Enthir furrowed his brows. "Eyes of the Falmer. Rumored to be one of the greatest treasures in all of Skyrim. Sadly, I probably know only a little more than yourself. I have several books here on the Dwemer which may have some information. I can also run to the college and ask for any that they have." Gallus nodded, it was as he feared. "There is a man though who is trying to be the authority on the Dwemer. His studies may have brought him additional knowledge on the Falmer since their histories are entwined. But I heard he is the absolute worst to work with, conceited, and suspicious."

"Let's see what we can find here before having to resort to him." A deep sigh sounded behind him. Gallus turned in his chair; Karliah had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head rested in the crook of her arm, her face peaceful.

Enthir spoke tenderly. "She can sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the couch tonight. I realized earlier something was amiss with her eating as quickly as she was…"

"You're correct. She followed me the whole way from Riften. She was afraid that I could have been killed by bandits." He felt conflicted. Pain that she worried about him to the point that she went without sleep and nourishment. But that she had cared and worried about him, it was endearing. And wrong for him to feel that way. He deserved to rot in Oblivion.

He must not have masked his emotions well since Enthir replied, with more than a touch of amusement in voice. "You care about her, don't you?" The Bosmer's smile didn't fade after he spoke. Gallus clenched his jaw.

"I can't. I'm the guild leader. It wouldn't be right."

"So you're going to torment yourself and her for the rest of your lives? She came all the way here, ill-prepared after you."

Gallus narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure her feelings will fade as time goes on. She's young." He took a long draw of the ale. The Bosmer joined with a sip of his own drink.

"And your own?" Enthir's grin was toothier than normal.

"They don't matter." The words tasted bitter.

The Bosmer's face fell at the tone. He swirled his ale and gazed into the bottle before speaking pensively. "You only have one life Gallus. Enjoy everything while you can. Or you will end up old like me. Surrounded by snow, ice and dusty tomes."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Two birds chirped annoyingly outside. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. The beginnings of dawn peaked through the windows, a dark blue hue barely lit the room. Karliah didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, her head cradled on a feather pillow with warm blankets and furs around her. Her bow, quiver, and pack rested against the wall. She still wore her leather jacket and breeches. Her body felt too warm, the night sweat slick between her breasts and her back. Karliah started to remove her jacket to relax easier in her tunic, all while staying under the warm covers. The cooler outside air nipped her face. She jerked her elbow back to free her arm when she hit something. A muffled grunt resonated behind her.

Quickly scrambling to sit, her eyes widened upon seeing Gallus. He arched an eyebrow at her quizzingly. She tried to suppress the warmth that fled to her cheeks. His back rested against the headboard, propped up by some pillows. A cream cotton tunic hung slightly opened. He had a thick leather book in his lap. Beyond him a candle flickered. Gallus motioned to be quiet and pointed across the room. The wood elf Enthir slept haphazardly on the couch, one arm over his stomach and the other dangled almost touching the floor. He was a peculiar elf, although she never met a Bosmer before. Or even a mage. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving a dark blonde patch that grew in the middle from his crown to the nape of his neck. His chest rose and fell with the deep breaths of sleep. Last night's agitation towards the Bosmer had evaporated with her slumber. She remembered her frustration when she realized he had alerted Gallus to her presence. Although maybe it was for the best, she felt rested and ate more than her fill the night before. The soup was very spicy, hotter than anything she ever tasted before. But her stomach had overcome her tongue; she was famished eating only a small loaf of bread and the pastry. And Gallus wasn't upset that she followed him, more concerned for her than anything. Was she underestimating his skill? No, Karliah did what she felt was right. She remembered listening to Gallus and Enthir discuss the Falmer and resting her head on her arm. Remembering feeling drowsy and warm, and above all safe to close her eyes. She didn't even remember waking up to sleep on the bed.

"I could have slept there." Karliah said under her breath. Gallus must have moved her. Not to misjudge the wood elf but she assumed he was older than Gallus as the mer aged slowly.

Rolling his eyes, he returned to his reading. "Enthir insisted. You passed out quickly so I carried you over here and tucked you in. You needed a better night's sleep than him or I after everything. Tonight we'll get a room at the inn. Three is too much for this his home."

Karliah frowned. "I'm a burden. I can just go back…. You made it here." She could stop Windhelm and probably almost make it back to Riften in one day if she pushed herself.

Gallus clenched his jaw. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides if I can't find what I'm looking for here I'll have to meet this _authority_ on the Dwemer in hopes he knows something of the Falmer." He emphasized the word disdainfully. He turned the page and mused. "You can help me look for information, six eyes are better than four."

"I know very little on the Dwemer and Falmer – "Karliah started.

He interrupted her tenderly. "Which is where I started when I was only a few years younger than you. You're never too old to start learning. Come here." Gallus propped her pillows up next to himself; she obeyed and sat with her back against the headboard like him. The covers rested over their legs. He bent his knees so that the book would lay open for the both of them to see. He flipped what may have been at least fifty pages. On it were sketches and notations, in addition some script that was foreign to her. But the pictures that caught her eye. They were of beautiful women and men, with high cheekbones and pointed ears. And even though time faded the pages, the author had taken the time to apply colored inks. Milky skin and slender frame. Their hair varied between white, silver, and light grey to the fairest blonde. Their eyes were like pale blue chips of ice. "This is what the Falmer used to look like before their enslavement by the Dwemer. I should say a composite; no one living has seen a Falmer. But this is what scholars estimate what they look like."

"They look beautiful. And sad." Their eyes were haunting. Did they know what the Dwemer had planned for them?

Gallus looked at her and nodded. "Very sad what happened to them, they placed their trust in their cousins the Dwemer. Now the Dwemer are no more, vanished. But the Falmer remain, grotesque skeletons of themselves." He flipped over a few sketches of what Karliah assumed was Falmer architecture. "You haven't seen a Falmer now right?" She shook her head. A few more pages rustled as he flipped them. "This is them now, after hundreds of years of enslavement." They were still pale but their bodies were contorted from malnourishment and skin shriveled. Their eyes swollen shut and the artist added a rictus snarl. Not a strand remained of their lavish hair. The once regal-appearing mer were no more than wretched poor souls, trapped in Dwemer ruins. Karliah almost wanted to weep for them, they lost everything. Strangely it made her think of her own situation. She felt as though she lost everything when her mother died. At the very least she still had the guild. Gallus, Mercer and Brynjolf were her friends. And although new, she felt she could count on them. Her eyes looked up to his face; he was studying her. "Fate dealt them a poor hand but don't let them catch you pity them. They'd be apt to strike you down quicker than you can blink. They're dangerous adversaries."

She grasped what he was implying. "You are planning to go into the Dwemer ruins."

He nodded and spoke quieter. "Whether I find where the Eyes of the Falmer are exactly located or if we have to visit a few caverns and ruins for clues, yes I plan on going. The Eyes are said to be part of a grand Falmer statue, possibly the last true Falmer relic. We'll find it. You, Mercer and I. The three of us have the blessings, reflexes and skills to overcome the ruins. Truth be told, I'm not as worried as fighting the Falmer than I am the Dwemer machinations."

"Dwemer what?" She only knew that the Dwemer had enslaved the Falmer. And, were no longer here in this world.

Excitement lit up his eyes. He closed the book on his lap and reached towards the end of the bed. Four other various sized tomes were strewn there she hadn't noticed until now. He picked up a faded red one and flipped through the pages. The musty smell of the ancient book scented the air. "The Dwemer had _machines_. Spheres with arms and legs, Bronze statues that could fight like a man. They were more advanced than we are now, despite their disappearance hundreds of years ago. Their machines still roam and protect the ruins." Gallus found the page he was searching for; this book also included some sketches although not nearly as detailed as the Falmer. The objects looked like a children's fantasy drawing. Did these really exist? She must have voiced her last thoughts allowed because he grinned and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, although I've only encountered the spheres myself. Amazing isn't it? Why waste a human or mer life for protection when you can have automated guards to do that? That keep fighting until they lose all limbs? They feel no pain, and last a very long time. I wonder sometimes what if the Dwemer existed today. Would they still live underground? Would we all be serving them or living alongside them? If the latter, what kind of machines would we have today?" He looked and sounded like a young child just then, Karliah couldn't help but smile.

He realized what she was thinking and blushed. "I'm sorry to bore you." He closed the red book and reached again for the Falmer tome. Gallus opened the cover and searched for what he was reading last.

"No, think nothing of it. The Falmer history was interesting."

"You're not lying are you?" He didn't bother to look up from his search. His tone was amused, but something told her he in earnest wanted to know.

"I wouldn't lie to you. Besides this is studying our target a different way. There isn't a house to examine or patrol we have to note when they pass by. I bet they may have tons of treasures they left behind. And it will probably be more of a challenge and more thrilling exploring an old ruin." She voiced the thought as it came to her, it was true. Were there treasures that no one had heard of? Not to mention flexing her newfound abilities as a Nightingale. A desire to push herself blossomed in her heart. It excited her.

Gallus smiled to himself and said nothing more. She joined him in perusing the books he collected until Enthir awoke an hour later. They fetched some chopped wood from outside and stoked the flames of the hearth until it was warm enough to cook over. Their simple breakfast consisted of a warm spiced tea from Hammerfell, along with the sausages, bread and apples Enthir purchased the evening before. The Bosmer seemed as scholarly as Gallus himself, and as friendly and polite. He inquired about Karliah's youth and her aspirations as a thief.

Karliah never thought much of her future, thieving the only life she'd known. "When it was just my mother and I, we only thieved enough for us to live comfortably. We had a small house like this and lived off the land. She didn't care for living in the city."

The Bosmer's copper eyes burrowed into hers. "Is that the life you want? Or something more?"

She bit her lip. "I haven't given much thought to it. I feel that a lot has happened since her death and I'm still getting used to living in Riften. I only lived with my mother so she wouldn't be alone. Although, I think I wouldn't mind seeing more of Skyrim. Maybe one day Morrowind." Karliah shrugged to give off the impression that she didn't care one way or another where her life took her. But she knew she'd always have to stay close to the Twilight Sepulcher.

"Traveling is a good way to see the world. I wonder if I will ever return to Valenwood." Enthir's words sounded doubtful. He drained the rest of his tea and stood. "I'll head to the college and see if there are any books regarding the Falmer and Dwemer outside of what I have here. I hope to be back by supper. I have some extra parchment if you need it." He shuffled through some book piles and set the parchment on the table.

Gallus downed the rest of his tea. "Enthir. If you find that there may be information in a restricted section… let me know." With a grin and a nod goodbye, the Bosmer left. Gallus waited a few moments before standing from his seat at the end of the bed. He refilled his mug with hot tea and sat at the table. "I'm worried that the college won't have much more information than we have here." He unstoppered the inkwell and placed a quill and parchment to his right. On the left he opened another book. Karliah walked and stood next to him, and his blue eyes looked up at her. "I was thinking if you could help me make a list of the Dwemer ruins we could start there. Let me know when you need a break, this won't be too enjoyable." Karliah nodded and took a sheet of parchment. Gallus handed her one of the tomes next to him. "I marked the pages with the ruins I'd like to find more information on if you could notate them."

Sighing she turned the pages, they crinkled from the movement. This was going to be a very long day. She subtly glanced at him. He had a small smile on his lips as he intently read the book. Was he content to have her nearby? More likely that she was partaking in hobby he enjoyed. Karliah found his first note and ascribed the name and rough location of the ruin. Her thoughts turned to what kind of treasures the Dwemer and Falmer had, and what facing one of the machines would be like.


	23. chapter Twenty Three

Mercer walked through the Riften graveyard, leaves crunching slightly under his boot. He tried to stifle his agitation at being summoned to see Maven and tried to think what Gallus would expect him to do. Probably not give in to her condescending attitude. And to put the guild first. Maybe he could leave his answers open so that Gallus could decide when he returned. Or would Gallus expect Mercer to make the call? Probably the latter since he wanted to have Mercer expand the guild contacts. He wanted to snarl in frustration. Shouldn't she be busy with setting up the damn warehouse for her business? And speaking of damnable women, where in Oblivion was Karliah? Mercer hadn't seen her in a few days, and Brynjolf hadn't seen her either. Not surprisingly, the young Nord appeared concerned for her. Mercer wasn't responsible for her, true, but he was thinking on asking if she wanted to go thieve with him. The Dunmer was a natural with the bow and he had thought often of seeing her in the snow above that old man. Her deadly grace somehow appealed to him, and he wanted to see her kill again. He brushed the thoughts aside as he reached the last worn stone stair. That rat-eyed captain Rolf was at the door, and after a moment the captain's eyes flashed in recognition.

"You're that fellow who was with what's-his-name." The beady eyed man stuttered, looking through visor.

"I am. And Lady Black-Briar has summoned me." Mercer thought he did a decent job at hiding his annoyance.

"Right. Follow me." The captain's voice was curt. Maybe not well-hidden after all. He led Mercer to the same parlor that they originally met Maven. "I'll escort her here. I'll be back shortly." Mercer picked up on the poorly veiled threat and mentally rolled his eyes. He could have the whole house looted along with Rolf's own pockets, and be half way to the Summerset Isles before he knew what happened. The room had the same decorations as before, nothing really intriguing enough for him to want to filch. Not to mention Gallus would be very disappointed in him. Mercer could help himself to a drink though. There was no wine but a whisky decanter with amber liquid rested on a table near the wall. He unstoppered the crystal flask and poured himself a glass. Swirling the liquid, he inhaled the aroma and sipped. It was an excellent whisky, expensive. One he wished he could have enjoyed better before he became a Nightingale. The door creaked open and shut quietly behind him, he heard the sound of slippered footsteps. He pivoted, glass in hand, unashamed. He felt reckless. Mercer almost wanted a reaction from the woman.

Maven wore a scowl on her face and ripped a black lace veil from her hair and tossed it to the center table. She wore all black, and her dress was very modest. The sleeves nearly covered all of her hands and the neckline almost up to her chin. A large silver brooch rested upon her collar. Two black slippers peaked from under the hem. Her eyes finally rested upon Mercer himself and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Pour me a glass, and fill it well." She crossed her arms under her bosom. Mercer said nothing and sipped from his own glass. Maven's brows furrowed and her eyes became threatening. "The Guild and I have an agreement need I remind you?" Mercer clenched his jaw. He'd just find out what she wanted and give a non-affirmative answer and have Gallus deal with her when he returned. He hated the woman. He filled his own glass as well and handed the whiskey to her. She motioned for him to sit across from her and he obliged. Maven took a rather long draw from hers, almost the entire glass. She didn't shiver after swallowing it to Mercer's surprise.

"I received the request to meet. What were you looking for assistance with?" He kept his tone as neutral as possible.

She looked at the remainder whiskey in her glass. "I have some news to share. I am now officially the head of house Black-Briar." Her attire made sense now. Weather she was actually in mourning would hardly be debatable. He nodded for her to continue. "And I have a special favor to ask of _you_." Of Mercer.

A worry tried to envelop his mind. He could handle her plotting, and made sure the guild wasn't abused. He murmured the words slowly. "What are you hoping for me to help you with?" He wouldn't agree to anything she said, and hopefully his tone conveyed that.

She clenched her jaw and her eyes flashed. "I need you to kill someone."

"You need to contact the Dark Brotherhood then. The Guild doesn't perform assassinations." He finished his whiskey and was about to stand. Only outlaws such as bandits and defending one's own life were the only acceptable excuses to kill.

"I'm not done. If you won't kill, then I need you to intimidate Halurald. He suspects that I had something to do with his friends appearing as fools. I'm not performing some Black Sacrament to summon them."

"You already won the bid for the warehouse; he can't take it away now." Mercer wasn't sure how true that was but went with the bluff.

She sighed, exasperated. "If it was about that I wouldn't have summoned you. He's threatening to tell the other noble houses in Skyrim that I have employed the Thieves Guild. If I was more powerful I wouldn't care as I could just deny it. But since I'm still repairing the damage from my bumbling father, that kind of talk could be believed. And let me spell it out this way, if my business is hurt then the Thieves Guild gets a smaller portion of my profit."

Mercer mentally cursed and decided to stall her. "I'll advise Gallus and we can let you know what kind of action we can take regarding Halurald."

"NO!" She bit her lip and the heat was gone from her voice. "What I mean to say is that Gallus doesn't have the nature to appear threatening." Mercer begged to differ but she continued. "You, however, do. Halurald needs to give up and take his business elsewhere. Whatever you can say to make him stop I'll pay. He's actually up at Shor's Stone negotiating a contract with some of the miners there."

He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He stood and turned to the door. "I'll advise Gallus like I said."

"Mercer." She pleaded. The tone surprised him and he stopped. "We can keep this between us. Gallus won't ever have to find out about it. Three hundred septims." Her dark eyes were pleading, yet determined.

All of the gold would be his. No split going to the guild coffer. All of it for himself. This was what thieving was all about. Sure the guild gave him a place to rest but he should look after himself first and foremost. And all he had to do was threaten Halurald. Mercer saw the man at the event. Typical boisterous Nord, always reminiscing about the old days. He could make the man quaver in his boots for the gold. Gallus still hadn't sent word yet when he'd be back. Every day that passed made it seem more likely that the man would be gone for a week or more.

"I'll do it. Gallus better not find out about this." His voice rasped. "If he does I will personally make you regret it."

Maven nodded. "So be it. I don't care what method you use but he needs to be silenced. I've been told however that after Shor's Stone he plans on traveling to White Run."

"Enough. I understand. I'll collect the payment when I return." Mercer left the manor and exited Riften. He'd just threaten Halurald and let him know that he had connections all over Skyrim to advise if Halurald even breathed Maven's name. He tossed a septim to the stable boy and mounted his horse Cyric. The name originated from a story he heard as a boy. That long ago there were different gods that people worshipped, and Cyric was the god of deception and trickery. Maybe Cyric and Nocturnal were one in the same. The Daedra were originally worshipped in Tamriel until worship of the Divines came along. And then the Nords had their own man-god Talos.

Shor's Stone was hardly an hour ride from Riften following the road towards Windhelm. It was a poor town, their only trade being the iron mine. It had no town guard. Only a few small homes, the largest also served as a pub for drinks and information. After tethering Cyric he walked inside and sat on a rickety wood chair at a table near the door. Mercer motioned for an ale from the innkeeper and studied the other occupied table. Flanking Halurald stood two mercenaries; their eyes briefly glanced at Mercer. One went as far to rest his hand on his sword pommel. Mercer mentally rolled his eyes studied his true quarry. Halurald had thinning straw colored hair with a full beard. He wore a long bark-brown traveling coat that barely contained the man, held together with a black belt under his gut. He was hefty, but Mercer assumed like most Nords he had muscle under that girth. He took no notice of Mercer when he entered, and continued loudly about how profitable the mine could become with the right trading partner. The other older man Mercer assumed was the mine owner. The mine owner blinked often and dabbed at his brow with a soiled handkerchief. Mercer sipped his ale, studying them subtly and listening to the conversation. The mine owner denied Halurald's attempts at a deal, and finally he shook his head no and left.

Halurald ordered another ale when Mercer stood to join him at the table. Halurald's eyebrows rose when he sat in the vacant chair. Mercer leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Gruffly the Nord spoke "I assume you know who I am… although I don't remember ever meeting you before. Unless you have business to discuss I suggest you leave."

Knowing Nords, Mercer made his voice as calm as possible. "My name doesn't matter. But, I do have business with you. You and I have an acquaintance that you've been making certain accusations of. It needs to cease immediately. And forever." Mercer stared into the man's eyes. Halurald's face took on the color of a sunset and he puffed out his chest. His mercenaries behind him each had their hands on their swords and stood ready to attack Mercer. The innkeeper found a better place to be and left the pub hurriedly.

"What makes you think I'll stop? I know Maven is behind my failure of the acquisition of the warehouse in Riften. You must be with her if you're trying to threaten me with this." His thick fingers grasped his ale tankard. His knuckles turned white from the grip.

Mercer's voice rasped quietly. "You have other business opportunities you can expand on outside of Riften. You can go your own way and live the rest of your life with your family and children. Earn your wealth elsewhere and do not mention names again. Or you can continue and we can see how many other of your business acquaintances have poor decisions to exploit. It's my final offer."

If the man was as warm sunset before, he burned now like a ripened snowberry. The ale sloshed over the brim and onto the wooden table. The mercenaries went as far as unsheathing their swords. Halurald stood. "Not here boys." And motioned to his guards to back away. Angry eyes stared into his. "I'll have you know the rest of my contacts are from high houses and grand businesses across Skyrim. And even if a few have faults I'm willing to take on that bet. If it means to bring down Maven I'll let every person know of her shady dealings. You're a craven lowlife, too scared to give your name even. You and that bitch can rot in Oblivion." He turned and strode out through the doors, his men behind him.

Shadows curse the Nords. He ground his teeth. Proud, fighting fools. If anything, Mercer made things worse. It gave him a slight comfort knowing that Gallus probably wouldn't have fared any better threatening that stubborn oaf. He stood and left the inn. There was only one option now. All sorts of accidents and misfortune happened on the roads. Especially as far away from Riften as they were. Mercer could see them on the road heading north, with a packhorse between them.

He tracked them for several miles before ambushing them, not bothering to hide his Nightingale ability. The shocked look on their faces were priceless as he vanished, only to appear and slash the two mercenaries throats a moment later. Mercer's blood was molten hot in his veins. The thrill pulsed loudly... just one more left. Mercer turned to Halurald, the wet sputtering and death throes from his lackeys sounding behind him. The old Nord's face had lost all color. "You... You demon!" Spittle sprayed the words and he held a trembling blade in his hand.

"My name is Mercer. And you should have taken the offer." The old man lunged at him and he deflected the blow easily, and Mercer's own dagger found its way under the man's ribcage. He twisted it and Halurald gasped and began to choke. Mercer's own heartbeat started to slow knowing that it would be over for the man.

Whatever the Halurald's last words were, they were lost in bloody spittle that erupted from the mans mouth. The man shuddered and fell. Soil began to darken around the body. Mercer wiped his face with a gloved hand. He then knelt to clean his blades on the man's cloak and checked the pockets. He found a small purse of gold, a key, and several letters. Scanning them over they would have been sent exposing Maven's association with the Guild. He pocketed them and looted the other mercenaries' pockets before slapping the pack horse's hindquarters. It'd end up at some town and maybe the folk will try to find where the horse came from. And assume that the dead were from roadside bandits. Or wild scavengers like wolves and bears would come and clean up for him. It didn't matter.

Mercer looked to the sky. By the time he returned to Riften it'd be too late to call on Maven. Not that he'd settle for three hundred septims. She owed him big time for this. He could make it back to his horse at Shor's Stone and travel on to Lisaela's for the night. Before he signed his soul away he'd drink and bed the occasional Nord after the thrill. Now he was only down to one way to reduce life's stresses. Mercer thought of the young whore he had taken to bedding almost nightly. Gliala had lightened his purse significantly but she was worth every septim. He swallowed thinking about how she moved her hips upon him. Her amazement that he didn't tire quickly. Mercer didn't even mind holding her afterwards as she slept from exhaustion. He never had slept with any mer besides her and the Bosmer from Falkreath. Although they were slimmer with less bosom then he preferred, they were exotic. Mercer jingled Halurald's purse. Today didn't end badly after all.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"Take care Enthir. I'll let you know how Markarth turns out." Gallus embraced Enthir in a tight hug. Karliah and Gallus had stayed in Winterhold for several days searching for information, and although they had a list of Dwemer ruins to peruse, they found little on the Eyes of the Falmer.

Enthir patted the Imperial's back hardily, then waved a thick piece of folded parchment. "I'll send this letter for you with the next courier I find in Winterhold. And you be careful on your way there with the Forsworn. I heard the Nords are winning, which is to be expected, but they are still dangerous." He stepped back from Gallus and turned to Karliah, also enveloping her in a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you Karliah. You should come visit with Gallus as well, make sure that he gets some time away from the guild. The both of you are much better company than the bores at the college. Look over him for me." He smiled warmly at her and she blushed.

"I will. Thank you." She murmured. Karliah already felt thankful for the heartfelt gift from the Bosmer. The grey scarf tickled her neck and cheeks from the rough knit wool. But it was warm. Gallus gently placed his hand on her shoulder and they turned and walked down the icy dirt street, out of Winterhold. Not a single cloud graced the sky and the sun was almost at its apex. Yet the cold started to creep in through her leathers and her breath misted. Hopefully they'd make it to Dawnstar this evening. And then they would head south and west towards Markarth. Enthir insisted to supply them both with enough food to last them a few days. Goat cheese, sausages, bread, and salted beef jerky all wrapped tightly in wax paper. In addition to the food, he filched two college robes for her and Gallus. Her pack was much larger than what she was used to carrying and felt awkward on her back. She shifted it around a few times as they passed the Winterhold homes. As soon as she passed the last house she removed an arrow and nocked her bow. The snow barely crunched beneath their feet as they walked westward. Gallus was reviewing a list they made with a gloved hand before folding it and tucking it in his breast pocket. The air puffed into a small white cloud in front of her face. "I think we should see him again. Despite the cold. Maybe he could come visit Riften instead." His teeth flashed in a grin at her comment.

"He may have conniptions about being separated from his library for so long. Scholars are peculiar about being away from their books. That someone may steal their research." He mused. His blue eyes twinkled at her. "I think it was well that you followed me now that we're on our way to Markarth. It'll be dangerous." His eyes focused ahead and a crease appeared upon his brow.

She had never been to Markarth, but had heard descriptions of the city. Built into the crags of mountains, it had excellent natural defenses. Markarth's wealth flowed from its silver mines. Karliah's mother would visit there until the uprising intensified a few years ago. Whenever conflict arose, it was best that outsiders stayed clear or risk becoming a victim. "What is your plan for getting into Markarth?"

"Safest bet would be to use the same road that the caravans are using to ship goods from Whiterun. If we're lucky we can join one. Otherwise I am hoping that the Nords between Whiterun and the Reach have enough outposts along the road that a Forsworn threat will be minimal." Gallus bit his lip and his brows furrowed.

"And?"

His expression softened and his eyes focused on the western horizon. "That's all. I just have apprehension of our journey. But we walk in the shadows and have our Lady's blessing. We will be fine." Gallus's last words strengthened in conviction and it reassured her own creeping fears.

"Why do you say that phrase?" She had heard him say it before.

His kind eyes darted to her and his lips twitched into a smile. "It's something we Nightingales say to each other before we go on our own ways. Like wishing each other luck. But much more than that." Gallus blinked and his eyes looked up to the pale blue expanse above them. "When we die, our souls go to the Evergloam. As our pact dictates. The Evergloam is Nocturnal's plane in Oblivion. Yet, we still help our kind from there, just like how Nocturnal influences us through the Key. In the shadows, and all around us Nightingales from the past linger, influencing our luck. It cloaks us, surrounds us. When you told me that you felt something came over you and that Vigilant of Stendarr, I knew it must have been Nocturnal or your own mother. Although to feel it so strongly is rare, usually its subtle. The extra centimeter in dodging an attack or opening a tough safe are all ways that they help us. The whole phrase is actually 'Eyes Open, and walk in the Shadows'. You'll have to forgive me for not teaching you everything. I always feel that there isn't much to being a Nightingale. We swore our oaths and we will abide by them." A gust of chilled wind swirled down from the southern mountains, loose flakes speckling the air. Karliah nudged her head into her shoulder to block the frigid burst while holding onto her bow.

She turned her head and looked through the sparse forest and snow drifts. Nothing moved. "I like that. Eyes open and walk in the shadows. It binds us together. And after we pass on, we'll see my mother again…" The sense of comfort that washed over her almost surpassed how cold she felt.

"You have your whole life to make her proud Karliah. But I am confident she couldn't have any one better for a daughter than you. She taught you well." Gallus murmured. Karliah felt heat flush in her cheeks and hoped it'd be mistaken for the chilly air. He didn't seem to notice. "So tell me about that book Brynjolf let you borrow." Karliah read it earlier when she needed a break from the cryptic histories of the Dwemer and Falmer. It was a funny romance, and she could see why the young Nord enjoyed it. Grinning, she obliged.

* * *

The moors stretched for leagues around them, and clouds that threatened snow hung overhead. The Reach was as difficult a place to live as the far northern provinces were with their snows. The soil poor and rocky for crops, not to mention the mountains and ravines causing the roads to twist and bend for miles around them. Gnarled and twisted trees grew with stunted bushes and not much else. They passed some elk earlier which bounded away at the sight of them. Karliah didn't bother to shoot; she had been successful earlier and two hares hung from his pack. However, Gallus felt concerned that they hadn't crossed a single moving caravan, much less patrol. Earlier he scouted a rocky outcropping and studied the ravine below. The remains of a wagon were evident with splintered wood and goods scattered. And two bodies, strewn like a children's dolls. Where were the rest of the travelers? Did they escape? He omitted that information from Karliah, encouraging them to press on with haste. Should he tell her? He felt tense, his muscles like a coiled spring. She seemed to pick up on his apprehension and her bow was nocked and at the ready. "We'll have to rest tonight. We should probably look for higher ground."

She nodded. "Do you think we'll reach Markarth tomorrow?"

"Most definitely. We'll stay at the inn and rest before speaking to Calcelmo. Hopefully our robes and letter of introduction Enthir forged for us will be enough. I should be able to have us pass as students."

Her lips thinned. "I hope he doesn't ask me any questions."

"We'll be fine. Have more faith. If Calcelmo doesn't give us the information we want, perhaps some books he's studying will go missing." Her concern turned into a grin and he had to smile. That was his backup plan after all.

They walked for roughly half a league when they spied a crumbling outpost, a lone grey tower surrounded by an equally dilapidated stone wall. Creeper vines were making fast work of the stone and dark and pale lichens etched pits into the building. Gallus crept towards it, blades out and Karliah had her bow at the ready. Kneeling behind the poor wall, they studied the tower for near half an hour but they detected no movement. "I think it is abandoned, but watch my back. If so we can stay here tonight." She nodded and followed him through the portcullis, her torso pivoting and bow drawn.

There was no door to the tower and his back hugged the wall as he entered. He expected the inside to be near-ruin; dirt floor with a wooden table that had seen better days. A few dry leaves graced the ground and spider webs clung to the corners. An empty and partially broken weapon rack stood against the stone wall. At one point, a garrison would have resided here. Worn wooden steps led to an upper floor and his ears strained listening for anything. Behind him he heard Karliah's almost silent breaths. He gingerly placed weight on each step, but not one creaked with his weight. His head bobbed above the second level and he looked. The wooden floor had a thin layer of dust. No one had been here for a very long time. He stood and continued up the steps. A weakening light peaked through a crack in the stone ceiling along with four arrow slits, one for each wall. Mice had destroyed several books, the scattered remains littering one corner under a desk. But he grinned when he saw some abandoned cast iron pots, a rusty and pitted axe, some old utensils and a single unbroken plate.

Grabbing the axe he set down his pack. Karliah set down her bow and her own pack. A cloud of dust swirled from its dormancy. "Perfect." Well, it'd be perfect if the tower had a solid door but they'd make due. "I'm going to get us some tinder if you want to skin these hares and we'll have ourselves a feast." She nodded and knelt unsheathing her pocket knife to work. Thankfully he didn't have to go far but the axe was dull and loose from its haft. Satisfied with enough wood to cook a meal he carried the armful with him while keeping his eyes open. Besides several crows flying overhead the land was barren.

He climbed up the steps and knelt near where Karliah waited. He broke several pieces of tinder and started to lay them crisscrossing in the largest iron pot. It wouldn't make due burning a fire on the wood planks. Karliah placed some of the nibbled parchment on top and got her flint out, striking for a spark. Soon the small fire crackled and in a smaller iron pot rabbit meat fried in its own fat and juices. Using a shorn stick he stirred the small pot so the meat would cook evenly. "Thank you for dinner." He murmured and looked up to her. She focused on digging in her pack, and brought out a handful of scrawny white tubers. Handing him half, she brushed off some dirt and bit into it. "When, where did you get these?" He brushed one off on his leather breeches and bit into it. It had no real flavor, tasting close to a potato.

Her eyes twinkled as she chewed. "They're bland because they're not fully ripe but they'll help fill you up and are good to eat. When you were looking into that ravine earlier I saw the shoots nearby and picked them. My mother taught me what plants to forage for in case of the worst." She took another bite and chewed quickly, before taking a long sip from her water skin. He forced himself to swallow and followed her lead, quickly chewing on the tubers and washing it down with water. The nonexistent taste of the tubers didn't bode well with the smell of the sizzling rabbit, his stomach protested weakly and desired the juicy and tender meat. The rabbit thankfully cooked quickly enough and they filled themselves without a word. Only embers remained when they finished, and they threw the bones in the pot. Karliah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat back against the wall rubbing her belly. "I could sleep right now. I can't wait for the inn tomorrow." She spoke sleepily and reached into her pack for her scarf.

Gallus couldn't agree more. He wanted a full night after the long days they had behind them. "I'll watch for a few hours if you want to sleep first." He stood and sat next to her as she wrapped the around her neck and head before curling next to him. Gallus rested his arm on his leg looked up at the stone roof. A lone star peeked through the hole. It made him smile, the chance that the star was able to send its light perfectly. Karliah exhaled peacefully next to him. She was asleep. He sighed, content. These last few days were… wonderful. Naturally the conversation would lull at times but he just enjoyed her nearby. She was serious of her skill with the bow, knocked and ready, providing their dinner for the evening. It was endearing, her efforts and dedication. Her persistence. Gallus mused about thieving with her, and the guild's future when he heard a scraping outside. His hand tightened around her arm, he hadn't realized he laid it on her! She gasped and jerked awake. She grabbed and readied her bow as he unsheathed his blades quietly. Karliah said nothing but waited; again they heard the scraping and some voices downstairs below them.

"Vingmund, you oaf! Watch where you're going. We need to stitch him up before he bleeds out." The words were oddly accented. There was some movement and a low thud, the intruders must have placed something, or rather _someone_ , on the table. Gallus motioned to Karliah and they quietly moved towards the top of the stairs; a dim light illuminated the area below.

"I was carrying most of the weight you arse, and for much longer. Bloody Nords. Curse them."

A female voice responded "Move out of the way, let me see his injury." Boots shuffled on the earthen ground. A sharp intake of breath like a hiss escaped her lips. "I'll stitch my best but he still may die."

"We will stay for one day. If his fate is still uncertain we will leave him." The voice was human... but not. It seemed to have a weird resounding echo, even as the words were being spoken. It was gravelly and demanded authority. And it sent a chill down Gallus's spine. Even Karliah stiffened next to him. Gallus knelt and slowly lowered his head to see below. Four men and a shorter female stood crowding the table, several candles flickered their outlines. Gallus could smell putrid sweat and blood, and a slight stench of decay. Their hair in tangled messes or sweat-plastered to their scalps. Adorned fully in fur and hide armor. He caught the glint of sword metal from one of the men. And of course there was the labored breathing of the injured soul on the table. Forsworn. But there was the one, with the unnatural voice. Gallus scanned the room, examining them, and noticed subtly there was one man, slightly taller than the rest. That the other Forsworn kept a respectful distance from.

Gallus had to make a decision and he couldn't risk whispering to Karliah his thoughts. He slowly raised himself and looked into her eyes. Two pale amethysts stared into his soul. Wary but also… determined. Her bow was drawn and ready. He motioned silence with a finger to his lips and held out his hand towards the lower level.

"Shadows, deceive them." The words barely a whisper escaped his lips. A wave billowed downward that only he could see. It roiled and Gallus already heard the voices of confusion.

"Did you hear –" Then the unsheathing of blades and yells. A sickening thud of a blunt weapon impacting someone's skull. He stepped down the steps quickly and watched. Karliah shifted and knelt behind him, bow drawn and ready. The scene Gallus witnessed showed what shrewd fighters the Forsworn truly were. The man on the table lay abandoned and the woman collapsed over him, her hide jerkin darkening from where someone stabbed her. A man, head deformed, crumbled upon the ground. The two remaining men were attempting to fight the taller Forsworn man. Gallus named him. The _Aberrant_. One Forsworn had a mace, the other normal man a sword, that they wielded without abandon. The Aberrant was hit and stabbed but made no reactionary movement from the hurts. The Aberrant himself held two blades accented with bone spikes. The Forsworn made no advancement on stopping the oddity and soon fell to his saw-like blades.

That's when the Aberrant looked up to Gallus. He looked like any other man. Except one thing. The eyes were dead. An arrow behind him shot out, hitting the Aberrant in the chest. The Forsworn took a stumbling step back and again moved towards Gallus. As if he didn't have an arrow puncturing his lung! Having a clearer view of the Forsworn chest, the other side of the man's chest appeared dark. Had he taken a wound there as well?

Gallus leapt down the stairs and initiated the so-called man. Gallus let his mind drift. Blades, body and mind were one. The Aberrant was fast and strong; and just as with his earlier fight did not care if Gallus stabbed him. His mind panicked far away and clawed for control with the unnatural behavior of his opponent. The man would attempt to strike at Gallus being so close. Every time he'd strike at the Aberrant, Gallus would prepare himself to dodge the counter. The Aberrant's counter would come sure as the sun rose in the east. Gallus didn't allow himself to feel the sweat stream down his chest and back. _Had this creature have no weakness?_ The thoughts floated in his mind. He could only fight for so long even with his blessings, his muscles would wear and flag. He underestimated the strength of this strange being. He was no normal man. Two would need to take down this aberration. Or so he hoped.

Gallus pivoted, his feet lightly stepping on the dirt floor. And the Aberrant thankfully turned with him. The creature's back was towards the stair. He had to keep this beastly man's attention. Lunging he tried to decapitate the man but the dual swords crossed up in time to parry the strike. Dead eyes filled his vision. They held no life, no cares and no ambitions. And then Gallus smelled it, it nearly broke his concentration. He wanted to gag. The decay. It wasn't from the man on the table. It was from this… this aberration! But Gallus learned something useful. Before he could vocalize the words, an arrow pierced through the skull with a small spray of blood. The arrow head sticking an inch out from the face. Followed by a second. A third. Gallus unlocked his blades and hopped back as the body fell.

Breathing heavily Gallus sheathed his blades and wiped his brow with the back of his leather sleeve. He allowed himself to come back, his muscles sore and sweat completely dampened his tunic. He turned his attention to her. Karliah was making her way down the stairs, stopping before the Aberrant's corpse. Gallus truly saw her then. Her bow still taut and ready. She was a huntress. Proud over her kill, and ready to shoot again to finish the job if need be. Karliah noticed his gaze and a small smile grew on her lips. "Thanks for letting me help." She relaxed the bowstring and returned the arrow to its quiver.

He swallowed. "I didn't think of it sooner. I was hoping he'd be weakened but there is something off- "

Karliah shrugged and interrupted him. "He's dead now." And knelt, turning the body over. Her confidence melted as she jerked away. Her finger pointed and trembled along with her voice. "G-Gallus. What in Oblivion is this?"

The man was dead but her fear unsettled him. Gallus knelt over the corpse and saw the tunic cloth rest unnaturally on the left side of the chest. In fact, it almost dipped into a depression. It was dark with blood but that didn't explain why the cloth lay that way. A sword wouldn't leave a depression that wide. Unease made Gallus unsheathe his blade and a quick slice fully decapitated the creature. He knelt and cut away the tunic. The smell of decay intensified. Karliah covered her nose and mouth and groaned sickly. And there, on the left side of the chest was a gaping hole. Two strips of leather were roughly sewn across the cavity; the skin surrounding it was an angry red, and parts of it were blackening from rot. Veins leading towards the hole were dark and easily visible under the skin. Any normal person would be dead from this type of wound or soon would be, with blood poisoning. Part of him wanted to leave and forget about this creature. But interest, the desire to know, pushed him to find out more. Gingerly, he slit open the leather bindings.

Gallus heard a sharp intake of breath. There was no heart. In the cavity a thorny single bulb rested in the chest tissue where the heart would have been. He had seen the seed in his textbooks long ago and his mind raked for the name. Briarheart. What magic had the Forsworn concocted to have this monstrosity brought to life? He wouldn't find the answer here. Gallus plucked out the bulb from the tissue and wiped it on the dead man's tunic before holding it up to the candle light. It didn't look anything special, normal coloring of red and green. His eyes focused behind the briarheart, to Karliah. She looked confused and curious, her eyes darting between the body and the object in Gallus's hand. Her lips slightly agape as to what she was seeing before her eyes.

"I have never seen a man, if he could be called that, like this. But no one can live without a heart." He murmured. "This is some sort of dark magic that the Forsworn are using if they are creating beings like this." Gallus stood and stepped over the corpse. "I know we didn't get much rest but I don't think I can sleep here." Definitely not with death and decay lingering in the air.

She nodded. "I don't want to stay here either. Not now. I don't think I could sleep right now if I tried."

"What about after six-hour night stroll through the Reach? The weather is only a little chilly with clear skies. Just the thing to get your mind off Forsworn monsters." He quipped.

Karliah stared blankly at him. Turning, she sighed audibly and headed up the stairs to fetch her pack. He didn't bother to muffle his chuckles as he followed.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

She fidgeted and tugged at the robe for the twentieth time in front of the mirror. It felt unsecure upon her frame, not snug or secure like leathers. Her reflection showed her dismay. "You look fine. This is how it's supposed to fit." Karliah turned to the voice. Gallus sat on his bunk, leaning against the stone wall behind him. It amazed her that everything was built into the actual mountain here. Not that they had much else in the Reach. Just rocks and silver. He himself had his robes on and his hair pulled back. He didn't shave though, and she wondered if his rugged look would make him appear less scholarly. Although if Enthir could have the haircut he did perhaps a beard wouldn't be too strange. Gallus himself suggested that she tie back only half of her hair. She did so, two twin braids trailed from her temples to join at the back of her head in a small clasp. The rest of her brown hair hung to her shoulders.

"It doesn't feel secure, it's too loose. Can't I just go as your guard?" She bent her neck to look downward at the strings that held the robe together; the right side folded over the left side and then tied together above the waist. Her fingers went to undo the cloth bindings again to see if she could make them tighter. Strong callused hands appeared and rested upon hers.

"We're not going into battle, we're just here to find some information out. All you need to do is act curious. I'll answer any questions he has for us. Besides scholars do not take their guards with them to discuss theory or their subjects." His hands squeezed hers.

She sighed. "Very well." He removed his hands and she patted her legs. She had her belt knife holstered in addition to some lock picks. Gallus himself was similarly armed. She gazed longingly at her blades and bow. Karliah couldn't shake the feeling of being vulnerable. All they were going to do was talk to some snobby scholar about the Dwemer. She took one final look in the mirror and walked out of the door ahead of Gallus. He locked the giant bronze doors behind them and exited the inn. There was a single stone path, one way leads out of the city, the other lead upward towards the Jarl's Keep. They chose the latter and began the climb. A stream trickled next to the stone pathway, and up ahead one could see the Jarl's manor next to the waterfall. Various stone bridges crossed the water and overhead. Buildings were cut out above each other, and they too had their own pathways that entwined through the city. As impressive as the architects were with Markarth, it… was monotonous. Everything the same few shades of grey. Even the water was dark. She didn't spy a single tree, plant or shrub; and the lack thereof made her feel strangely sad.

As they walked through the bronze doors of the Jarl's Keep and it was hard for her to contain her surprise. Not only had the Markarth guards just let them pass through, it opened to a huge cavern. Several guards a few meters ahead guarded a passageway that further on lead to rising stairs. She couldn't look for long as Gallus confidently walked forward and to the left. The cavern branched out, and bubbling water echoed over and over from further ahead. They passed two more guards as they entered a passage and his hand darted to her own, giving it brief squeeze. He swiveled his head quickly and gave her an encouraging grin. The passageway opened again to a small cavern, and an underground river noisily bubbled over the rocks. Ahead stood a hooded man, hunched over a table with many large volumes. She picked up on him mumbling to himself but the words made no sense to her.

Gallus stopped a few paces behind him, and removed the letter of introduction from his sleeve before coughing into his hand. The fellow, Calcelmo she assumed, didn't turn around or even notice. Gallus coughed a bit louder and the man jumped and almost fell if he didn't have the table to hold on to. He turned abruptly to face them.

Calcelmo was a middle aged Altmer, his skin a pale gold color that matched his eyes. He was tall and lean, and also appeared very annoyed with them.

Gallus spoke "Excuse me sir…, I assume you are Calcelmo?" He was using that voice again, smooth and innocent sounding. He held the letter out in front of him like a peace offering. "I was told you are the master authority on the Dwemer- "

Calcelmo snatched the letter from Gallus's outstretched hand and gave a begrudging look before thumbing open the seal and reading. His mouth twitched forming the words as he read. He flipped the letter to the reverse, and finding no further notes folded it but placed it in his pocket.

"Yes, I am Calcelmo. I didn't receive word that the College would be sending students my way."

Karliah looked down from his gaze, lacing her fingers together. Gallus responded smoothly. "A courier was sent, however I assume the Forsworn may have interrupted his journey."

The Altmer nodded and motioned them to come closer before turning back to the table. She looked at Gallus and he shrugged. The both moved to the table, she standing behind . "So why did the College send you here?" Calcelmo's gruff voice inquired. Gallus subtly started to flatter the man, and Karliah tuned out his voice after a few sentences. She looked below her. The table was large and held stacks of tomes and parchment, inkwells and various broken and unbroken quills. Several ink blots marred the worn tables surface. And a bronze piece of metal, peculiarly cut, rested upon the table. She reached out and touched it. It was smooth, and her fingers traced the edge. Was this part of a machine?

"Yes, it is. I thought you were studying the Dwemer?" Calcelmo's accusing voice rang. She pulled her hand away as if the metal was scalding. Karliah had spoken her last thought out loud!

Panicked she looked to Gallus, his face stoic and his eyes darted to the Altmer. She looked at Calcelmo before looking down. "F-forgive me. I am but I have never seen one."

"Move boy." Gallus had to step back or risk being knocked over by the mer and Calcelmo picked up the Dwemer metal. Calcelmo took on a lecturing tone. "This would hold the gears together, and of course further pieces would bind it into one of their constructs. This is of course off one of the smaller patrol machines they have." She forged interest, her eyes following as his fingers drew in the air and back to Calcelmo's own eyes as he carried on. He turned and started to look on his desk for a certain tome and she took the moment to share a look with Gallus. His eyes twinkled and he grinned before turning his attention back to Calcelmo. Muttering the Altmer turned to them. "I can't seem to find the book here…. Tell you what. You can see my collection of Dwemer pieces thus far. I don't have many but you're welcome to inspect them. I'm sure you could teach her what you know, you seem further along in your studies. It is opposite of this corridor, any guard can point you the way. You are however, prohibited from entering my laboratory for obvious reasons. After I am done here we can review any more questions you have. Run along now." He waved his hand absently shooing them, and turned back to the table. "Now where was it?"

She stepped away with Gallus and followed him down the passage and past the guards. Once they were out of earshot he murmured. "Luck is with you. That was what we needed."

Karliah felt her cheeks warm and thanked the fact the cavern was poorly lit. "It was the truth. I'm glad he didn't inquire further."

"You weren't paying attention?" He sighed then chuckled. "I wasn't getting anywhere with him; he didn't care for my pandering. But seeing your genuine interest got us here. Now to get into his lab." Her head swiveled to him and he grinned wickedly. Pulling his hand out of his sleeve he flashed a bronze key and tucked it back in. "You distracted him enough, quite well. You actually appeared that you were interested. Or maybe he just wanted us to leave."

* * *

The guards let him and Karliah pass with just an introduction. The guards nodded and advised not to touch any of the Dwemer artifacts. Others must have visited Calcelmo's collection, and they were just the latest guests. Inside made him stop to stare. Shelves of books lined the walls and pedestals displaying Dwemer relics such as bowls, cups, and vases. Further from him, stone tables had larger Dwemer pieces and part of a machine. Perhaps Calcelmo was looking at rebuilding it. Gallus walked toward the center table and the subtle smell of Dwemer oil scented the air. He hadn't smelled that in a very long time. Karliah's eyes were wide looking at the machination on the table. It would be as tall as Karliah if Calcelmo completed it. The head, body, and arms were all narrow, and allowed the machine to collapse on itself into a sphere that could roll. He hadn't seen one personally, only pictures. "Gallus." Her voice was full of awe. "This… can move alone? It can attack?"

"Yes. You can see there two large knives it would wield. There are larger ones, probably as tall as the ceiling. But let's look quickly through these books, see if anything mentions the Falmer."

She swallowed. "Shadows help us." The words were a prayer and she turned to the closest shelf and started to scan the tomes. He strode to the opposite corner and hastily read the books. Most titles were about the machines themselves, their architecture, or what lands the Dwemer had resided in. One tome was about the language itself, which wouldn't hurt to have. Gallus had studied briefly Aldmeris, the original language that all languages originated from. He took the book, and placed it in his pack. Karliah reached him sometime later with a book in hand. Disappointed, she spoke. "Many were ones that we read at Enthir's – this is that Falmer one you read before. Some were titled 'Theory of …'. I figured it was just someone's guess, not necessarily factual so I left them." She handed him the tome and looked expectantly.

"Calcelmo wouldn't have anything that wasn't common knowledge out here." Reaching into his sleeve pocket he brought out the key he filched from the old Altmer. "Let's see what else he has." On the far side of the room, three stone steps lead upwards to an intricately carved bronze door. He placed the key and turned, the door groaned slightly at the movement. Wincing, he walked forward. The air was stale, and smelled slightly of oil. Several torches were lit around the doorway, and he spied more further on. A desk with broken Dwemer spider rested upon it to his left. In addition to an odd crystal. He walked by and reviewed the notes. As he figured, Calcelmo was trying to re-animate the machination and had been testing out different components. This wasn't what he was looking for. Gallus continued through the room, it lead to a hallway with a light ahead.

"What if he has nothing on the Falmer?" Karliah inquired as she stepped lightly behind him.

That fear dwelled within Gallus himself since he met Enthir in Winterhold. "It's possible. And it'd make our search for the Eyes much longer. Do you tire of my company?" He said the last words teasingly, but hoped he wasn't boring her.

She exhaled loudly, and Gallus swore he could hear her eyes roll. He couldn't help himself from grinning. "No, the thought just came to me. He really is obsessed with the Dwemer." They entered another room, that was filled with more Dwemer clutter. Vases, plates, cups… even forks, knives and spoons. He crossed the room and continued. "Why does he have all of this… lying about?"

"He is probably working alone and has too much on his plate. Trying to study an entire ancient civilization alone is quite the task." Calcelmo probably could use some help, but as the others in the college said, he was not a joy to work with. The halls and rooms stretched on, left turns and right turns. The labyrinth of tunnels and rooms seemed never ending. Was this a trap of some sort? Did Calcelmo, being suspicious as scholars claimed send them here to on a whim? Would he follow and bring the guards? Gallus picked up the pace, and tried to ignore feeling like a rat in a maze.

Abruptly, large dual bronze door appeared, not unlike the one that they used to enter the 'laboratory'. It was carved. Pushing the door, it opened without a squeak. This door was oiled, and Gallus felt his hopes lift. Another short hallway led to a great chamber that reached high above them. So high that the light didn't reach it, it was a dark maw. But the towering cavern only held his interest for a moment. Ahead, torches flickered around a great stone slab. Small linear shadows rested upon the slab, there was some sort of script on it. Nearly running up the stairs he knelt and his fingers brushed the stone. Upon closer inspection there were two different scripts etched into the stone. The bottom very angular. The script above curved and had additional etchings and marks, it was foreign.

"Do you know what this says?" In his excitement Gallus didn't see that Karliah knelt next to him.

"The bottom script is Dwemeris, the Dwemer language. I haven't studied it in a very long time and I'll need to refresh my memory to translate it. The script above, I have never seen in my life." This felt important in some way. He wanted nothing more to sit here for hours and study the engraving. It wasn't time that they had. They must have left Calcelmo nearly an hour ago. But the question burned his mind. Why was this stone slab here, in the depths? He stood and looked behind him. A wide wooden table was littered books and parchment. Beyond the table were two unlit braziers, a bed and nightstand. Gallus neared and inspected the table, it was in cluttered disarray full of sketches and blank parchment. The books were very old and worn. He needed… no wanted, to copy this slab to find the meaning. Opening a book, he started to flip the pages. Perhaps Calcelmo had transcribed the words himself.

"Gallus…" Kalriah stood next to him, he didn't even hear her. His eyes appraised her face, her violet eyes appeared concerned. "Are you alright?"

The torches flickered weakly. "I need… I need to copy this. But it's too much, I'd be here for hours. There is something hidden here. I just know it." His voice was devoid of emotion, and it contrasted with his racing heart. He didn't have time to copy this word by word with ink! Did Calcelmo already know its secret and chose to not write it anywhere else? Frowning she turned and walked to the bed and peeked in the drawers. He flipped through the pages rapidly, trying to find any sort of image that matched the slab. The rustling of linens and creaking seemed far away. This old tome had nothing. He bent to reach the other book when Gallus noticed she had a faded leather journal in hand. Karliah was untying two strings from the cover before opening it, and her eyes darted across the page before staring behind him at the slab. "Is that…?" The words rasped from his throat.

"This is it. I don't know what it says but it matches." Karliah walked towards the slab and her head swiveled between the book and stone. "It was under his mattress. If he cared about his work, he'd try to hide it or lock it away more securely. Being a lonely scholar this is probably all he could do." She grinned and her eyes twinkled at him.

He could kiss her. He was so caught up about the discovery, of what information, what history this slab held he completely forgot the basics. Karliah, although interested, was a thief through and through. He looked away and swallowed his desire. "I should have thought of that. I was taken in the moment." Gallus set down the worn leather tome exactly where he found it when he felt a hand pat his back.

"I could tell. Here I thought nothing fazed you. A strange script though…" She trailed off and handed him the journal. Half of him desired to look through its pages right then, but restraint kept the book closed. He could review it later. A strange script possibly holding a secret of the Dwemer made his heart race.

Just like she did.


	26. Chapter  Twenty Six

Gallus walked quietly behind her in the Ratway, it was mid-morning when they arrived back in Riften. They left Markarth three days ago, immediately after finding Calcelmo’s journal. The Altmer would single them out as the possible culprits. They caught up with a caravan outside of town and joined them briefly on the journey. Even though the wagons and guards had a less than optimal pace through the Reach, they encountered no Forsworn. When they arrived in Whiterun, Karliah and himself replenished their supplies and made their way back to Riften.  It was too soon to say if their trip was a success. He poured over the journal every chance he had. Calcelmo himself had very few legible notes, most of it was the Dwemeris and the strange script that was present on the stone slab. He’d need to study the Dwemeris language again and the strange markings to see if the characters matched up at all. Gallus couldn’t guess how much time he would need to decipher it all. Strangely, he equally felt excited and disheartened at the prospect of pursuing over the journal. Did it hold anything valuable?

Karliah pushed the door to the Ragged Flagon and Gallus spied Mercer sitting at a table alone. His face jerked up to theirs. The man stood and waited for them to cross the smaller cistern. In his hand he had a few letters, visibly mangled.  Mercer shot her a questioning look before turning on Gallus.  “You should have told me you were going to have her come with you. I only received this letter this morning that she joined you. I’ve been looking for her along with Brynjolf, Dirge and a few others.” The tone was accusatory along with the tightness around his eyes.

Mercer’s tone made him stand straighter. Gallus couldn’t help the chill in his voice.  “It wasn’t planed and I didn’t know she followed until two days after I left. But she was useful. With her help we were able to sneak into a scholar’s laboratory and find a large stone tablet with Dwarven script and another that I need to decipher.”

Mercer clenched his jaw and eyes burned with a smoldering fire. Where did this insolence come from? He sent word back, and most likely it was delayed due to snow or other inclement weather.  Karliah broke the silence, her voice heavy with concern. “Mercer. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving but it was all of a sudden. I’m sorry to make you worry.”

The Breton blinked and turned away before muttering. “It doesn’t sound like you found anything regarding the Eyes anyway.”

This is not what Gallus expected to come back to! He wanted to just read the journal, found out what it said and plan for the next heist. Not deal with Mercer’s attitude. “Karliah, can you excuse Mercer and I? Maybe find Dirge and Brynjolf to let them know you’re back.” He regretted how cold his voice sounded but his frustration with Mercer overshadowed the small feeling.

She bit her lip, but nodded and left for the Cistern with her pack and bow. Waiting until he heard the door shut he rounded on Mercer. “What has gotten into you? I sent you that letter nearly a week ago. The currier only walks so fast. And despite Karliah not letting you know her plans is not of a concern to you. Dralsi wouldn’t show for weeks at a time and you didn’t bat an eye.”

Mercer’s face darkened as he spoke, and as Gallus finished the Breton sighed and shook his head. “I _was_ worried and concerned. Did you know she hadn’t ever killed before? Did you see her after, panicking as she nearly collapsed?”

Karliah reacted that way? It tore at his heart, imagining her upset.  Gallus lowered his voice.  “I didn’t know before she left with you but she told me after.” Maybe he was reading this all wrong. Maybe from all the recent travel, long days, and fear if this translation held nothing was eating at him. “We need to work together as a team and trust each other. I trust Karliah and so should you. She followed me because she was afraid that I would meet the same fate as Dralsi.... we’re all she has now Mercer.”

The Breton closed his eyes and sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He handed him one of the letters. “You’re right. I know I am your second but there are parts of this position I do not enjoy. I met with Maven yesterday and she inquired to see if we had any connections in other cities to establish trading for her. Like I would know any of that! She was condescending and disdainful. She’d have nothing if it weren’t for us! But I bit my tongue to her arrogance and said I’d review with you and let her know. This is on top of Brynjolf asking me nearly every day if I knew where Karliah was.” There heat returned in Mercer’s voice, but it wasn’t directed at Gallus any longer.

Gallus bit his cheek to keep from smiling. As much as Mercer despised the woman, they were so similar. He briefly read the letter before folding it again.  “I may have an idea for a business partner for her. Although I’ll leave it up to her to see if she can do any political maneuverings to bend his arm to it. Blackmail is one thing, but she needs to forge her own alliances. I’ll come with you when we discuss it with her. She will have to pay us for this information.”

Mercer nodded, visibly relieved. “Gallus. Do you think what you have there could hold information to the Eyes?”

Gallus removed the journal and held it. The worn leather cracked slightly at the binding. Desire burned his finger tips to open the journal again and look at the strange brush strokes of alien script. “I don’t know. I need to study it and find out. I am hoping that it is translatable and has something of value. It could be a recipe for all I know. But why would the scholar go to such great lengths to hide this?”

The Breton shrugged. “I’m no scholar, that’s your expertise. But I can tell it’s eating at you to find its secrets.” A wolfish grin appeared on his face. “I’m going to Falkreath for a few days to visit a merchant’s house and see if I can check up on Delvin.”

Gallus took a moment to look around and held his breath to listen. They were alone. He spoke quietly and quickly. “Very well. Also whether this holds information for us or not, I want to go on some exploratory runs through the old cairns and Nord ruins. They may be looted but maybe not all of them. Just you, Karliah and I.”

Mercer’s eyes glittered and he swallowed. “You think we can overcome a Death Lord?” His voice rasped and it was thick with desire.

Gallus let himself feel the thrill of anticipation, and the picture of the three of them raiding the Nord crypts blossomed in his mind. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his lips. “We’re thieves, not gods. Let’s loot the place and leave before they even know what hit them.”

 

* * *

 

 

The familiar smell of the Cistern wafted into her face as she closed the door behind her to the Flagon. Cool. Wet. Dripping water sounded it’s own welcome to her. Yet her thoughts lingered. Mentally she couldn’t stop thinking about how cold Gallus’s voice sounded. The memory hovered around her like a biteme fly in the dead of summer.  Only once before had she heard Gallus upset, and that was when he told her of the Nightengales. But now he sounded like he was trying to conceal his fury. Karliah frowned. She should have told Mercer at least that she was going; she was so reckless. But if she had, she would possibly have lost track of Gallus. Hopefully her apology would help smooth over any discussion they were having now.  Sighing, Karliah deposited her bow and pack at her bunk before looking around the Cistern. Few thieves were present. None had red hair and surprisingly Brynjolf’s bunk was empty. Her own bunk seemed to call to her but she resisted the desire to stretch and rest her tired limbs.  Karliah didn’t doubt Mercer’s words that the young Nord was searching for her. Perhaps he was around Riften. She made her way to the ladder and pulled the lever that moved the stone slab before exiting.

Karliah pulled the lever again to close the slab before she heard footsteps distantly behind her on the sodden earth. Moving rapidly and louder every second. She only had moments to brace herself from almost being knocked over. Two arms wrapped around her and squeezed tightly. Had she not been blessed she probably would have fallen from the impact. The arms released her and spun her around. Brynjolf’s red hair was ragged and damp around his features, and his chest heaved deeply. His eyes darted over her and words rushed from his mouth as he panted. “Karliah! Where in Oblivion did you go to lass? Mercer was looking for you and almost cuffed me when I said I couldn’t find you. I’ve been trying to avoid him the last few days…” His last words were voiced sheepishly.

Her lips twitched into a grin, imagining Mercer growing frustrated with Brynjolf’s lack of results and more likely his loud personality. “I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me.” Karliah wiped the smile off her face and swallowed. “I was waiting for you, when I saw Gallus leave. I joined up with him and we ended up looking for some information for his Grand Heists- “

“Did you find one?!”

“Let me finish!” She laughed and his cheeks turned crimson before he too laughed. Karliah gestured to the path in the cemetery and they began to walk along it. “I don’t know if we found anything but we did find a journal with some weird text in it that a scholar hid. Gallus is working on deciphering it now. We don’t know what it holds… ”  As long as his discussion with Mercer didn’t lag, almost all of his time would be spent over that old leather book. Even on way from Markarth Gallus could barely contain himself, looking over it as they walked with the caravan.

Brynjolf rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. His beard was starting to fill in, and it did make him look older. “I just joined the Guild to have a place to stay, and have tasks to provide coin. But Gallus is serious about these Grand Heists... he’s going to really increase our influence in Skyrim isn’t he?”

Karliah nodded. “He really is dedicated; the guild is his number one priority.”

“I’ve never been more proud than I am now to be a thief.” His voice was full of conviction.

“Proud? Will you be making a grand proclamation in the square? Hopefully you have an escape planned.” She grinned and the young Nord rolled his eyes.   


“You know what I mean! But I had an idea while you were away lass. You’ve been showing me the bow-“

 “I hope you’ve been practicing while I’ve been gone.” She interrupted and he huffed loudly.  “Go on.” She teased. They stepped onto the planks, their steps sounding slightly on the wooden beams.

“Yes I have been practicing. And as I was saying, since you were teaching me the bow I figured I could show you how to fight.” He looked at her expectantly.

“We can practice with blades if you want. I’m not as good as the bow but I manage…”

“No, no, no. I mean with your bare hands. When I was on the ships they taught us all in case we were disarmed. It’s useful in case you find yourself in that position.”

Admittedly, she had never thought of being without her blades or bow. The thought mirrored the uneasy feelings when she was forbidden to bring her weapons when seeing Calcelmo. It was a good idea, but she’d have to gauge and limit how much strength she used while practicing. “When do we begin?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Slowly carrying the lamp to prevent jarring it too much, Gallus walked back to his quarters. He filled it nearly to the brim. Sadly, it would only last a couple of days. He was so close to deciphering it, he had a few more letters and he’d be able to read the strange text. He felt feverish; he ate only enough to sustain himself and slept for a few hours here and there until the nagging desire awoke him again. Originally, he had used candles but they didn’t last compared to the long hours he spent working on the worn tome. The door creaked open and he closed it behind him with his hip. Gallus placed the lamp down on the only spot available on his desk. Crumpled parchment of failed translations, along with a few books on the old languages littered his desk and floor nearby. Brushing up on his Dwemeris helped; some of the symbols even looked alike. But to his frustration, this dialect of Dwemeris had some different rules regarding punctuation and grammar. Which meant he had to look up the wording of the even older Aldmeri and Ayleid languages.

It was coming together. He was so close. Gallus looked at the chair he normally sat on, and debated to stand or sit. His back ached from leaning over his table, but he only resorted to that when his legs nearly fell asleep from being stationary so long. His legs protested at sitting and made the choice for him. He moved the chair aside and tried to ignore the growing ache in the small of his back.  Quill in hand, Gallus looked over the last pages of the Ayleid book and the journal. Flipping the pages he went back and forth between the books and his notes. His eyes begged for rest. He blinked them back into focus. He’d sleep soon.

“Gallus?” He nearly broke the quill nib on the parchment at the voice and turned. Karliah’s head was tilted, her mouth slightly agape. She swallowed. “I tried knocking a few times but you didn’t respond. I saw the light under the door and figured you were still awake. I wanted to see how it was coming along. I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

His heart warmed at the sight of her, and part of him wished he had done more than work on the journal translation. He hadn’t bathed, and the last two days he had hastily tied his greasy hair back to keep it out of his face. Gallus looked back to his notes, hoping that she wouldn’t be put off from his unkempt appearance. “Karliah. I think I may almost be done. I have one more letter I need to transcribe.” He heard the footsteps move behind him and she sat in the empty chair next to the desk. From the corner of his eye he saw her scrunch her nose slightly and then exhaled through her lips. He felt a moment’s pang of embarrassment. She knew how much this meant to him. Her eyes scanned over the cluttered desk and on the floor, but she said nothing. Gallus still hadn’t thought how to approach her regarding his feelings, but this wasn’t the right time. Maybe once this book was fully transcribed he could spend the time to think about it.

Using the Dwemeris letters he started to write out the script. Some of the words were unknown to him, they must be part of the language that few scholars today would know of. What was a calne? Or trumbi? But the words started to flow that he did know around those. His heart raced and the quill scratched quickly above the parchment. He muttered the ancient words under his breath, and his mind raced to translate them. His quill stopped writing and his hand trembled. His eyes double checked every letter hoping he translated incorrectly. But every word was accounted for.

His voice was a mere whisper. “Shadows help them. Why, why would he hide something like this.”

Karliah stood and looked down at the script before raising her eyes to his. “What? What is it?”

“The Falmer. They agreed to become the slaves of the Dwemer. In addition to losing their sight for all eternity. The Dwemer never betrayed them, it was agreed upon. The stone slab that Calcelmo has in his possession is their agreement.”

Karliah’s eyes widened, then shook her head. “They… they actually chose. They surrendered instead of fighting. I… I felt sad for them before. I still do. But… the fact that they actually chose their fate…” Her voice trailed off.

He still felt dumbfounded with the revelation. And not just with the Falmer’s fate but that Calcelmo hid this artifact. He felt his agitation grow with the man but the Altmer wasn’t here and there was more to do. He bent over the desk again. “There is more in this book than just a copy of their agreement. Calcelmo wrote some more notes in the Dwemer script. It will take me time to translate the rest.” His excitement spurned him to translate immediately. He wouldn’t sleep tonight.

Karliah nodded. “I’ll leave you be then.” She turned and left him with the piles of books, parchment and the journal.

He stared at page, the strange angular script calling to him. For him to unlock its secrets. He picked up the quill and continued.

 

I

 

Gallus ran his fingers through his damp hair while examining himself in the mirror. He felt like a new man. His beard trimmed, skin scrubbed, eyes bright. He slept for a full ten hours the prior night, and rose early this morning to bathe using one of the copper tubs at the Bee and Barb. The hot soapy water washed the week-long sweat and grime from every pore. Not to mention he could barely contain his anticipation. His body, being caged for over a week, wanted to run. To sprint, jump and climb. He even felt the rare desire to duel or use his blades. Soon. He shrugged into a cotton tunic, and while he was lacing up his boots he heard them arrive. A knock. “Come in.”

Mercer and Karliah entered his room. Karliah stood next to his desk, while Mercer leaned against the door. Mercer’s eyes glittered while Karliah couldn’t suppress her excitement, a smile tugged at her lips. Tucking in the tunic he spoke. “I have finished transcribing Calcelmo’s journal.  Most of it, as expected, was on the Dwemer. However there were some notes of where the Falmer and Dwemer both lived.” Karliah’s face brightened and he couldn’t help but smile. “One of the places he wrote about, and wrote his questions on was place named Fal'Zhardum Din. In Dwemeris it roughly translates to Blackreach.”

“I haven’t heard of a ruin with that name….” Mercer muttered.

“That’s because it is hidden far underground. It appears that Calcelmo hasn’t been there but determined there were a few possible entrances.” The old man was agitated at his own age for not being able to explore himself. Nor did he trust anyone to go on his behalf. Gallus continued.  “Blackreach actually connects most of the large Dwemer cities. I cannot fathom how big it is for it to stretch between Mzinchaleft and Raldbthar. It could just be a series of tunnels for all we know.”

Mercer’s mouth dropped open. Gallus himself had the same reaction after re-reading the journal several times to make sure. Karliah’s head swiveled between the two of them. Mercer’s jaw closed with an audible snap. “That… that is several hundred leagues. A whole mountain range lies between those two ruins. Are… are you sure??”

Gallus nodded. “Yes. I checked several times. This… expedition will take us a week or more, and that is if we are lucky to find an entrance that takes us there. Which brings me to my second point. We will need to be prepared. Extremely prepared. We can expect to fight any lingering Falmer or chaurus. And any viable Dwemer machinations.  I want to take two weeks and hone our skills. Our marksmanship. Our bladework. This will be a big challenge for all of us and we will be successful as long as we are ready.”

“What will we be looking for exactly?” Mercer’s voice rasped.

Gallus bit his lip and strode to his desk. “Calcelmo didn’t have much information about Blackreach. But while we are there I want to look for anything with either of these scripts on it.” He flipped open the cover to Calcelmo’s journal and showed the Breton. His eyes flickered over the symbols. “While it could be written in a tome, it may be engraved in stone.  It may provide more information on prior Falmer cities or ruins.”

Mercer clenched his jaw. “Or we could find nothing.”

“You’re correct. It may end up being a waste. But, consider this a practice run for any other ruins we end up scouring.” Personally, Gallus hoped that they found something relating to the Eyes or another treasure. But even if they found nothing… the experience to see those ancient ruins that no man had ever laid eyes on, would be a treasure itself. “I started to think of items besides food that we’ll need. We’ll need full quivers. Healing salves – Karliah I am counting on you for both of those. Dralsi’s healing salve worked great. I’m even considering using some coin for more potent healing tonics just in case.”  Karliah nodded. Gallus picked up a letter from his desk threw on his jacket. “I’ll meet you at the Sanctuary shortly.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mercer flicked the wooden dagger, motioning to Karliah for her to begin. The day was cool and sunny but they’d be warm soon enough. The dark elf advanced on him slowly, keeping one foot in front of the other. The gravel barely made a noise under her steps. Her violet eyes were focused. Only an eye-twitch signaled to him she was about to strike. He brought up his dagger and sword to parry, and she countered her practice blades in a flurry.

He didn’t attack in return, only parried or evaded her strikes. He did note her movements and form. Dralsi taught her well, but even she wasn’t the best at swordsmanship. After twenty minutes or so he signaled for her to stop. Karliah wiped perspiration from her brow and breathed heavily, leaning on her own wooden blade.

“You prefer the S’thain forms just like your mother did.” And most Dunmer. Mercer mentally sighed. They must drill those forms in every Dunmer’s heads if they took any interest.  No matter. “That form is good for quick, piercing attacks.  Personally I like to use a hybrid form. S’thain is not bad but weaving it with Al’Truccia gives you more flexibility. Watch.” While S’thain pierced, Al’Truccia was more slashing and had more capabilities for the foe to lose a limb or nick a vein or artery. Bleeding the opponent out, weakening them, and watching their panic grow was a mental battle Mercer liked to inflict on them as well.

He picked up his blades and started the forms, attacking the air. He countered from S’thain and pivoted, attacking with the Al’Truccia under-slash. He started to weave them, faster and faster. His mind drifted back when he was a young man living with his lord father. Studying the sword forms with his teacher. It was one of the few pleasures Mercer’s father let him experience as a child. His father always hired the best tutors. Even though the sword-master was as thin and gnarled as a tree, he was quick. Mercer remembered nursing more than a few bruised knuckles and wrists.

Mercer stopped with a final slash. Karliah swallowed and held her blade up. “Teach me.”

He went and stood behind her, and rested his hand over hers. She held the practice blade firmly. “Don’t grip so tightly. You need to let the sword be a part of you.” She nodded and she flexed her fingers upon the hilt. He checked her wrist, then turned it. “Like this.” He murmured. He moved her hip to the side. “You need to be as thin as possible, that way you’ll be a smaller target. Now pay attention.” Grasping the blade over her hand he went through the first form. Mercer stood behind her, as if he was a puppeteer directing her body and hand. She caught on quickly to his dismay. He enjoyed the proximity to her. He liked feeling her body close to his; and more than once a stray thought wandered across his mind’s eye. Gallus would be here soon enough, and something told Mercer the man wouldn’t enjoy seeing him teach Karliah this way. After the Al’Tuccia third Mercer backed away.

“Now start weaving them. Use the Al’Tuccia first with the S’thain two and eight.” He made his way and sat under the Nightengale monument. Mercer opened his waterskin and sipped from it. Watchcing Karliah move through the forms, it reminded him of a dancing flame. He pictured her fighting an enemy and swallowed. He wanted to see her fight again.

Gallus arrived not much later and sat next to him, studying Karliah. “Al’Tuccia. And S’thain. Good choices,” The Imperial murmured.

“She didn’t know of Al’Tuccia. Dunmer only teach their children S’thain.” He replied gruffly.

“Since S’thain was a revered Dunmer bladesman I can’t blame them.  The calamity of Red Mountain destroyed most of Morrowind. They’re trying to hang on to what culture they can.”

Karliah finished and walked to them; picked up a water-skin and emptied most of it. Her skin shimmered with a light sheen of sweat and wiped her lips with the back of her sleeve. Her violet eyes challenged the two men. “Who’s next?”

Before he could respond, Gallus jumped up, grabbing two practice blades. “Try me.”

Mercer brushed away with his agitation of not speaking up as quickly. His eyes followed her form as she practiced. He would teach her more later.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

The sun shone on them as the brass doors creaked open and Karliah took a deep breath. Fresh air again. The blue and clear sky seemed to brighten her mood. Instead of the dark and musty Dwemer hallways, the green forest and calls of birds and wildlife felt welcomed. She shook her head at herself. It would be silly to think that the first, or second or even third ruin they explored would hold the entrance to Blackreach. The three of them had explored this Dwemer ruin for the last day and a half, and found completely looted. There were random pieces of Dwemer machinations skewed about, along with a few skeever nests. Sadly, they found a caved-in hallway that would take too much time for them to dig through. Upon Mercer's grumbling, they retreated to try another.

Gallus took a dozen steps and sat upon an overturned stone slab. Opening his journal along with a marked map, he started to flip the pages. He marked a page with a piece of parchment, then continued through his search. Mercer and she waited for his direction patiently. Without breaking his concentration Gallus spoke. "I need some time to review these…"

"I would have thought we would have run into something by now." Mercer sighed, not bothering to hide his boredom.

Gallus frowned. "I would have hoped as well. Finding Blackreach or some sort of ancient artifact would be preferable to the dust we've encountered this far…" He opened the map and studied it, his hand rubbing his chin.

Mercer stretched then equipped his bow. "Mind if Karliah and I see if we can find some game?"

"That's fine, don't be gone too long."

Setting down his pack he nodded to Karliah and started to step into the wilderness. She quickly set her pack down to join him. Hurriedly she caught up. The Breton murmured under his breath. "What do you think we should take down? I'm thinking a deer or elk. It's too much meat to take it all but we could cook enough for a few days."

"Sounds fine with me." She drew her bow and quietly paced behind him. Their Nightingale armor didn't make a sound upon the littered forest floor. Their quarry, if they found some, wouldn't know it until it was too late. It felt good to wear it… and abashedly she had to stop herself from gazing at her armor numerous times. Nothing like this existed elsewhere in the whole world. Karliah loved it.

"What do you think so far about this whole trip?" Mercer paced slowly, head swiveling as he scanned through the trees.

"Well… I know we haven't found anything… but I am glad to be out here. I can't wait till we do find something."

"Better hope it's the next one. I'm almost at the end. Finding nothing but dust in skeever-piss ruins is not what I was hoping for. I could have looted half the homes in Whiterun by now." Karliah said nothing, while in the darkness of the Dwemer ruins she too felt that it could be a waste of time and resources. Initially Gallus was cheerful and kept encouraging them. The last day though his positive comments became more of a rarity. "I'd even take fighting some Falmer."

The comment piqued her interest. "Have you faced them before?"

"I had visited a few ruins myself, closer to Riften, when I first became a Nightingale. I was curious but the dangers of going alone, as a normal man, was enough to deter me. Nocturnal's blessings changed things. They're vicious fighters but are no match for our powers. I stopped searching the ruins since I didn't find a single coin or treasure worth to keep going. Now Gallus wants us to help him find this Blackreach…" Mercer slowed to a stop. The trees had thinned and it overlooked the valley below them. A small blue river snaked through the plain. Further away mountains reached to the sky, their snowy peaks breaking through the clouds. "We'd have to go down the mountain to search. I haven't seen any deer runs on our way." Karliah nodded in agreement, and they turned back to where they left Gallus.

Gallus still had his journal open and the map next to him when they returned to the ruin. His blue eyes gazed up at them. "No luck?"

Karliah spoke. "No, we were looking for deer or elk. They may not live this high up."

Gallus nodded. "Maybe we'll find some on the way to the next ruin."

"How many do you expect us to look through? We've already gone through a quarter of our rations. This… is going longer than we expected." Mercer muttered while equipping his blades and pack.

Gallus tensed. "This isn't going to be like an assigned heist. We must search and look for clues through all of these ruins. Admittedly if we are not successful with the next few inquiries we'll have to return to Riften and try again later." Closing his eyes, he massaged his temple with a gloved hand. "Let's just try three more, and if we don't find any way to Blackreach we'll return."

Karliah frowned. Mercer's impatience was starting to wear on Gallus. She wanted to find this mysterious Blackreach and treasures too. But… it was nice to be doing something different than the normal pickpocket or robbery. Hopefully Mercer could try to suppress his boredom for a few more days. She walked to Gallus and looked down at the map he held. "So where is the next one?"

"We're right here." Gallus pointed on the map then dragged his finger to another dot. "The next one… is Kor Tarum."

I

The sun had nearly set when they arrived at the entrance, and more than a chill was hinted at in the air. The ruins lay near a small lake surrounded by a copse of trees. Like every entrance before, two heavy bronze doors were enclosed by carved stone. Gallus turned to them before he reached the door. "Do either of you need rest before we explore inside?"

Mercer shrugged, yet set down his pack next to an overturned stone pillar. "Probably best in case we run into any skeevers." The Breton laid down and rested his head upon his pack, then removed a flask from his pocket and drank from it.

Karliah glanced over at Gallus. His eyes were downcast and he too shed his pack. She felt a pang in her heart. "Gallus. Let's get some wood for a fire." It wasn't his fault that the ruins held nothing of interest for them. His expression didn't change but he nodded and removed an axe from his pack and followed her into the forest.

The detritus of the forest barely rustled under their light steps as they made their way further from the camp. Her eyes searched around her for pines with few or brown needles, their kindling and wood would burn the quickest and best. "Karliah," Gallus spoke at a near whisper, yet his uncertainty tinged the words. "Do you want to go back?"

To Riften. She swallowed. "I… wish we have found something instead of the bare ruins so far…" The words made her cringe but they were the truth. Karliah quickly went on. "But like you said earlier, this isn't like robbing a house. We are more like adventurers now. Better and stronger than adventurers." Her voice picked up her underlying hopes finding treasures from times past. "I'm willing to keep going and keep searching." She stopped and eyed a tall pine up and down, then started to collect the broken branches littered upon the ground. Her breath misted as she knelt. "We have many ruins to search through. This is just the beginning."

"Truly?" His back was to her, and he was moving to the far side of the tree where larger limbs would need an axe's attention.

She tucked some longer branches under her arm and collected more. She softened her voice but inside slightly felt agitated why he would need to ask. "Why do you always think I'm lying to you?"

Karliah studied his face, he winced but kept at cutting the dead tree. "I was unsure… I don't want to make it seem you're forced to doing these expeditions if you didn't want to be here. I know this isn't quite going how I imagined."

"That's not your fault. And you told us that it could take time to find Blackreach. Only Mercer has unrealistic expectations about this trip. I don't have much else that I want to do right now anyway. So finding treasures or dust in an ancient ruin is as good as anything" She grinned at the end, and noticed a small smile tug at his lips.

"I'm glad you have more patience and less pessimism than Mercer." Gallus picked up several large logs and his axe. "This should be good." She nodded and stood up w/ her bundle of tinder and kindling, and made her way back toward the camp. He followed a few steps behind her. "Thank you for your kind words and thoughts Karliah. I can't let… disappointment affect me that way." His pause hinted at thoughts unsaid.

"We need to count on each other. You, Mercer, and the guild are all I have now." She mused quietly. "Becoming a Nightingale… is the best thing to happen to me since my mother died. It has filled a hole in my life. I'm glad you picked me." The last words were a whisper. If she wasn't a Nightingale of course she wouldn't know what she was missing. But this life granted her so much more now.

Gallus said nothing in response, and they remained in their thoughts as they returned to Kor Tarum.

I

The giant brass doors of Kor Tarum creaked open, and it resonated down the Dwemer ruin. Dust swirled in the air from its dormancy upon the carved stone tiles. "Nocturnal help us." Gallus whispered, and Karliah echoed the sentiment. She held her bow drawn and followed him into the hallway. It was dark, and had she not had her blessings she wouldn't be able to see at all. It was as if there was a small light outlined everything in her vision. The three of them agreed that relying on their Nightingale senses would be better than alerting Falmer or Dwemer machines with the light of a torch or lamp. She quietly followed Gallus, her ears straining to hear. If anything approached them, she would hear it first. Mercer gripped her blades and walked behind her, in case they were ambushed.

Karliah breathed deeply. The air was stale, and there was a slight scent of Dwemer oil she had come to recognize. Gallus slowed, and she spied the hallway opened into large room. Several brass pipes were fitted through the stone walls and connected to various drums. Steam hissed quietly from leaky joints in the metal. It was a deceptive appearance of life in these ancient ruins. Each time she had seen them before, their search had been fruitless to finding anything about the Falmer. Scattered on the stone floor were bits and pieces of Dwemer machinations which now held little interest to her. Gallus's head swiveled around the room, and crouching, proceeded. He headed towards a big brass drum, nearly as big as two men. He crept around it, and knelt. Peering over his shoulder she saw what grasped his attention.

A skeleton rested crumpled in the corner. The body curled around itself. Its jaw bone had been dislodged and lay upon the ground. It's hand still grasped a rusted sword, but whatever wound the poor soul had died from had vanished with time. Gallus moved the ribcage and old rags. Several mice scurried away with the disappearing of their home. A few coins remained. Gallus picked them up and examined them closely.

Mercer sighed, his boredom evident. Gallus spoke. "This was minted at the beginning of the Fourth Era. Nearly two hundred years ago." Pocketing the coins, he proceeded into the next corridor. It too was stone, and the subtle gleam of brass pipes lined the walls above them. The smell of oil was stronger here, and they had taken no more than five steps when faint _whirring_ sounds erupted. The three of them stopped suddenly, ears straining. The sounds were coming closer, towards them.

Mercer shed his pack and a low throaty chuckle emitted from him. "Get ready Karliah." and he moved past her next to Gallus. Karliah stripped her pack and held her bow ready, and her heart raced. The whirring sound grew, and it was accompanied with sounds of metal scraping upon stone. She drew the arrow back, she'd be the first one to attack.

Two brass spheres appeared from a fall hallway and stopped. Simultaneously the Dwemer machinations unbound themselves from the spheres. They grew taller than a man, and in their hands held two brass swords. Gold eyes stared from an archaic, emotionless face. Instead of feet, the hallowed portions of the brass ball were what the machine balanced on. How could they fit in there was beyond her, but somehow they did. She only had a moment in fascinated awe when they charged at them.

The arrow released but the machine tilted the smallest inch to avoid it. Karliah drew again. Mercer and Gallus were engaging the machines, a deadly dance. Gallus appeared serious in fierce concentration, while Mercer had a rueful grin on his face. The machines would roll and pivot, almost unnaturally to evade attacks and then attack with their own swords. Her second arrow struck the metallic torso, but the arrow just bounced off, ineffective. Discarding her bow she gripped her blades. It was an even fight with Gallus and Mercer, but it would be enough to tip the scales with her. Karliah ran toward Gallus's duel when the idea struck her. She aimed low, and with the Al'Tuccia training she slashed at the machination's sole leg. The metal was stronger than she anticipated. It did not provide a clean cut as she wished, but the metal bent from the force. It was enough to unbalance the machine and it rotated awkwardly to try to skewer her with his own sword. Karliah rolled to the side, evading the attack. Gallus growled and swung his blades, decapitating the arms of the machination at the joints. The machine, armless, pivoted awkwardly until Gallus kicked it down, severing its head. Oil and steam spurted from the joints, and Karliah covered her face from the spray. The body collapsed in a heap, and the golden eyes faded.

Turning to Mercer's opponent, they quickly decapitated it and its remains were scattered upon the hallway. Karliah tried to control her breathing and strained her ears to listen. Besides Gallus's and Mercer's heavy breathing, she heard no further whirring or other noises.

Karliah wiped the excess oil from her face and looked to her two comrades. Mercer had a wide grin and Gallus was panting heavily. Both had oil splatted upon their Nightingale armor, she could see the light sheen contrasting with the fabric. "Shame there wasn't more." Mercer mused as he sheathed his blades.

Gallus blinked and shook his head. "Those far larger and better armored than ones I have ever faced Mercer. Had we not had the three of us things could have been different."

The Breton shrugged. "These are stronger than the ones I previously faced as well. If it became worse I could have used my blessing. This ruin makes me think there is more here than dust…" Mercer's eyes glittered and his head swiveled down the hallway, searching eagerly.

Gallus's eyes followed and stared down the hallway. "I hope so…" Mercer turned and went to retrieve his pack. Gallus patted her shoulder and began to walk back. "These machines would be a death threat to any normal being. No one has been here in a very long time and survived. I can only hope they were guarding… something."

Karliah sheathed her blades and walked around the broken metal corpses. She was glad of the outcome, and her spirits lifted with Gallus's observations. Perhaps this will be the Dwemer ruin that they find treasure or a way to the evasive Blackreach. But a small worry gnawed at her. Her bow was ineffective with the machines. It was the first time that she couldn't kill an opponent.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

At the far end of the stone corridor two massive doors stood. It smelled musty and old, yet there was a subtle scent of mildew. That in itself pushed him to inspect the door. Everything else here smelled of Dwemer oil and the putrid stink of skeevers. Would this take them to Blackreach? Morbidly, the skeleton he passed gave him hope. Most of the ruins that he, Karliah and Mercer walked through had already been cleaned dry by looters. Dwemer gears and cogs littered the way, along with broken machinations. All except this one. The earlier fight with the two spheres worried him, but also augmented his hope in finding treasures, or better yet Blackreach. He gripped his blades in his hands firmly as he quietly sneaked forward. His otherworldly armor muffled his steps that was beyond his understanding. If he hadn’t heard their faint breathing, he would have thought he was alone. Karliah walked behind him, bow drawn, and Mercer behind her. Gallus scanned every inch of the hallway; he spied no traps or sleeping machinations waiting to ambush them.

He arrived at the door and turned to his subordinates. Karliah’s jaw was clenched, face tense, when she nodded to him. Mercer held his daggers at the ready, and his eyes glittered. Returning to the door, Gallus withdrew a lockpick and started to work at the latch. He thought he found the catch when the pick broke. Withdrawing another pick, he went to work again, when it snapped. Gallus cursed and he heard a deep muffled laugh from behind him.

A hand softly squeezed his shoulder. “Gallus. Let me try.” Karliah set her bow down in the corner as he moved away from the latch. Using one of her own lockpicks, she inserted it in the keyhole and closed her eyes. The tension melted from her face as she felt the inner mechanisms. Her hand halted. Her brows narrowed, and instead of pulling she angled the pick slightly to the left. Slowly, Karliah pulled her pick away and the door clicked. A relieved smile spread on her face. “That was an interesting one” she murmured.

“Lets continue, shall we?” Mercer’s voice rasped. Karliah’s face became serious once more and she nodded, picking up her bow.

“Be ready.” Gallus slowly opened the door and winced. The heavy bronze door groaned from its disuse. The smell of wet earth and humid air rushed at his face. Yet nothing moved in the darkness ahead of him. He took a step inside, and the stone flooring gave way to soil. Could this be the way? His heart beat faster in response to the question. Crouching, he sneaked into the tunnel. If not for his blessings he wouldn’t be able to see anything. Yet he could see the faint outlines of the gravel and rocks upon the ground, and the jarring edges of the tunnel.

“Soil…” Karliah murmured. Her voice hinted at her curiosity.

The tunnel twisted and turned, and descended lower underground. And still the air became warmer. And humid. Summers in Skyrim were never this humid. Only in Southern Cyrodil and Blackmarsh could mimic this humidity. Gallus was about to comment on it when the words died in his mouth.

Instead of the tunnel turning again, it opened. He felt Karliah and Mercer both run into him, but he couldn’t break his gaze. The cavern, if it could be called that, was bigger than anything he could imagine. Superlatives raced through his mind and not a single one could come close to describing the immensity of Blackreach. It could be its own Hold with Jarl had humans inhabited it. Dripping water echoed throughout. Gallus’s eyes traveled. Near his feet, upon the walls, and even floating in the air, small bioluminescent microbes dotted the cavern.  Plants and fungi also radiated the glow, in shades of blue-green and white. Incredibly, some were hundreds of spans high. Further away, underground rivers and lakes circled the ruins of buildings and several towers. A slight breeze brushed his face carrying the odor of the underground lakes and vegetation. And something more sinister. Gallus rubbed his nose from the mixture of smells. The wind left as soon as it came.

He turned to his comrades. Karliah’s mouth was agape, her large eyes reflecting the glowing and mystical sights before her. Mercer blinked and turned his gaze to him. His eyes glittered.

Gallus knew that look. The man wanted to search for treasure. Alone. Rule of the guild is if someone finds loot themselves they get a bigger share than if they found it with others. “No one has been here in ages Mercer. If anyone did stumble in here they most likely didn’t make it out alive. We should stay together.”

The man clenched his jaw. “And none of them were Nightingales.  We’re more than just average thieves.  Do you know how long it would take to scout this place, all of us together? Weeks. We don’t have enough supplies for that, we already used a quarter getting here and finding an entrance that wasn’t caved in. Listen... I saw your copy of the Dwemer and Falmer scripts. If I see anything like that I can bring it back, or lead you to it.”

“Mercer we can’t afford to lose you if you were to die. Not now. We have no idea what to expect here.”

“We don’t even know if we’ll find anything regarding the Eyes here. At least we can make the trip worthwhile if we find treasure to sell. And I definitely do not plan on dying.” Mercer’s raspy voice became heated and he took a challenging step towards Gallus, looking at him in the eye.

Gallus restrained his arms at his sides and stared down Mercer.  The man didn’t flinch or turn away. Curse the man with his greed! Was Gallus being unreasonable, wanting the three of them to stick together?

Karliah spoke quietly. “Why don’t we compromise. Lets meet back here in a few hours. Tonight we’ll find secure camp and share what we found. Then tomorrow we can revisit anything interesting.” Her eyes darted between the two of them, demanding an answer.

“Deal. I’ll be back here at that time.” He pivoted towards the north of Blackreach, pulling his hood up.

Gallus felt his anger ebb with the sight of the man leaving. “Be careful Mercer. Walk in the shadows.”  The man waived a single hand in farewell before he dissolved into the darkness.

Karliah patted his shoulder and he turned to her. “He’ll be ok. He’s been restless until now.”

“Restless in his desire to find treasure. Maybe he planned this when we decided on this expedition.” Gallus closed his eyes and exhaled his agitation. “We’re close enough where if something does happen we can help. But he still likes working alone.” Karliah bit her lip and nodded. “Well lets head south and see what we find. Keep your eyes open. Falmer are lurking here.” The breeze carried the slightest stench of them, but it was enough of a warning.

Pulling up his hood they walked south. To Gallus’s amazement there was a brick road. It was still in good condition, albeit some bricks had cracks or were submerged under mud. Karliah and he moved slowly along it, yet he noted the structures and the architecture they passed. Carved stone and brass were predominant in the ruins. Gallus had walked up to several and inspected the buildings. Some were obviously homes; small yards were outlined with stone. Yet no garden had been tended there in hundreds of years. They continued. The random clog or gear would gleam dully under the blue-green illumination, but he saw no sign of complete machinations.

“Most of these are in ruins…” Karliah spoke quietly in front of him, gesturing with her bow to the circling ruins.

“I don’t know if it was some sort of battle or time that they ended up this way. It is too old for me to detect the difference…” He murmured.

“What if the Dwemer killed each other?”

His head pivoted around searching, still no sign of life. And not even a sniff of Falmer. He knew they must be around here… somewhere. “Possible but unlikely I think. If they had a civil war the numbers would have diminished but not fully extinct. Some think it was disease… but if it was - where are all the remains? No one has seen a Dwemer skeleton. The only way we know what they look like is from their own engravings. And the ruins and machines they left behind.”

Ahead of them was a large lake. The brick road led to a bridge that spanned over a bubbling river. Karliah walked off the road, towards the lakeshore. He followed, allowing her inquisitiveness guide them. He had made her stop often enough while he inspected the dilapidated buildings. Glowing plants and mushrooms were more numerous circling the lake. It was almost as bright as day from the light they produced. Gravel slightly shifted under her steps as she knelt at the shore. She pulled back her hood and reached into her pack, pulling out a piece of bread. Curious, he knelt next to her.

“Watch. Let’s see if they return.” She murmured. Karliah tore a small piece, then ripped it smaller. She scatted the crumbs along the shore when he saw the light. A small flash. Then another. Fifty more. Hundreds more. The flickering of a thousand stars at the lakeside. Near-inaudible splashes could be heard from the small fish that searched for her offering. Karliah grinned at him, her eyes twinkling. “I saw them when we were further away. As we came closer they hid themselves.”

Gallus removed his cowl and placed his hand on hers. “Karliah.” It was whisper. Her eyes widened at his touch but she didn’t pull away. His pulse bean to race. He had thought of a dozen ways to tell her he couldn’t ignore his feelings any longer. They all escaped him as he gazed upon her. “I… I’ve been wanting to talk to you for some time now.” The words were awkward and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He opened them, and saw her face downcast, eyes tightly closed and her lips a thin line. Wisps of hair framed her dusky face. He leaned forward and tucked a rogue strand behind her ear.

He was doing this all wrong. He didn’t want to make her upset or seem threatening. Gallus shifted his weight backwards when something brushed upon his cheek. A shallow splash in the water a second later and the lake darkened once more. Shrill cries called out in the distance.

“Gallus!” Karliah nocked her bow and started firing into the darkness. He could see them. Deformed and emaciated. Running with their freakish gait. He shed his pack and ran, his hands gripping the blades. He held out his left hand, clenching his blade and spoke the words.  The blessing wouldn’t work on the machinations but the Falmer were alive, if one could call their subterranean existence that. “Shadows deceive them”. The wave roiled toward the Falmer but he kept at full speed. Arrows flew at him and he deftly avoided them, zig-zagging. His blessing washed over the Falmer, and they turned on each other. Inhuman screeching filled the air as their makeshift blades joined the chorus.

He reached them and let his mind drift. It was a dance. Body and blades were one. Thrusting his blade in the back of a distracted Falmer, he quickly kicked the corpse off. He spun, arching his blades and decapitating another. Arrows behind him flew true, and more Falmer collapsed from the assault. Was this what a battle was like? Never had he faced more than a few opponents at once. He continued attacking without a second thought. The Falmer fought each other savagely and for once he was thankful for his blessing. He parried a poorly aimed strike and lunged, sinking the free blade to the hilt. The Falmer hissed; rotten air swirled in his nose. Yet his mind was detached. Above the sweat streaming down his face. Above the rancid air. Above the burning in his arms and his legs. Above the death cries around him.

No sooner did it start did it end. One last Falmer stood, blades raised when the arrow entered its skull. It fell in a collapsed heap, a rictus snarl on its pale milky face.

He stood, blades held and ready. Every Falmer lay motionless upon the ground. Nothing moved. He heard familiar steps drawing near.

He allowed himself to come back. Gasping, Gallus knelt. The air was sour and rank. He breathed it in anyway; his lungs were screaming. Sweat dripped down his face and stung his cheek. Shadows did it burn! His body felt warm, tired.

“Gallus,” Karliah reached under his armpit, helping him to stand. “Some of them scurried away. We have to leave here before they come back.” His muscles felt like pudding. She had his pack hoisted already and they started to walk, quickly. At least twenty Falmer bodies rested upon the soil, and they weaved around them.

“We need to find shelter. I need to rest just for a little bit.” He murmured. He wiped the perspiration from his brow. His boot hit an upturned brick upon the pathway and he stumbled. He would have fell had she not caught him.

“Gallus?” He looked up to her, her pale eyes were wide.

“I’m fine. It’s been a long time since I had to use my ability and fight… like that. It took more out of me than I was prepared for.” He sighed heavily.

“There are some buildings ahead. We can rest then see to the cut on your face.” Gallus’s hand touched his cheek, and felt the congealed blood mixed with his sweat. It was sticky and wet, and some had already crusted to his face. He rubbed his cheek; it would need to be cleaned thoroughly.  His eyes and ears strained themselves to detect any lingering Falmer.

Soon ruins surrounded them. Gallus looked down each forked path, eyes narrowed. If it was a perfect time for an ambush it would be now. He squinted, trying to see the furthest his can but his eyes kept slipping away. It was so hard to focus. The battle took more out of him than he could ever imagine. Was it luck that the Falmer haven’t regrouped and found them yet? Or Nocturnal herself? His mind pushed away the odd thoughts. He was so thirsty. Stopping, he grasped at his water skin, and drank from it. He tried to limit himself but he couldn’t stop. His throat seemed drier than the Alik’r desert. He lifted the skin high above him and shook it several times for every drop. The water did little to quench his thirst.

He returned the empty water skin to his pack when his eyes met Karliah’s. She stepped toward him and put her hand over his cheek, and then his head. Fear flashed over her features. “Shadows help us. Gallus, you’re burning.” She turned, her eyes darting around them. She grabbed his hand. “Come on.”

Behind him he heard it, the shrill cries. He tried to move his legs faster but they were fighting him. They didn’t want to move, to bend. Gallus was costing them time. He couldn’t swallow. For the first time since he was young, he was afraid. Fear was devouring him from inside, like a wild fire. The cries were growing louder. Gallus tried to focus where they were going, but the world spun around him. He took a deep breath, and he made his voice as steady as he could. “Karliah, you have to leave me- “

He nearly stumbled on the brick path, and saw her kneeling away from him. He sucked in some air, and coughed. “Karliah please listen –“ He choked on the words. His eyes couldn’t focus, everything was blurry. He coughed again, and felt the air wheezing through his windpipe. “Ka-“ It too turned into a cough. The darkness was creeping upon him. She needed to save herself. He screamed the thought in his mind as his coughs wracked his body.

_Nocturnal save her. Karliah… please forgive me._

The shadows consumed him.

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter Thirty

The lock clicked and Karliah kicked open the tower door. Something dark snarled and hissed at her, but one smooth motion with her bow silenced it. Gallus lay collapsed on the stairs. Fear raced in her veins but she suppressed the feeling. _Concentrate_. Pulling him from his armpits, she dragged him inside. The Falmer would be there soon, their cries grew louder in the distance. She slammed the tower door closed and looked around. An odd small pile of faint blue-grey light lit the corner giving her some vision to the impromptu sanctuary. Spying a long Dwemer rod, she grabbed it and jarred it through the door handles.

Moments later raucous banging and muffled cries transcended the heavy bronze doors.

Ignoring them, she took a deep breath. It smelled dusty and damp, and something acidic that burned her nostrils. She scrunched her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth. “Shadows help me. Shadows help me.” Karliah murmured as she dug through her pack. She felt the waxy candle and flint, and quickly lit it. She swallowed a scream as she saw the creature for what it truly was. Glassy black eyes stared at her from an insectoid head with razor sharp mandibles. It had an armored carapace along with crooked, hairy legs; it laid crumbled in the corner, and green-blue ooze leaked from her arrow. It was dead. Her eyes inspected the rest of the room.

The circular room was small. There was a curving staircase upward, with a long bench hugging the wall.  Moving the candle to the far end of the bench, Karliah dug in Gallus’s pack for the apothecary concoctions. Her fingers found the vials easily. Along with a small crock of Dralsi’s salve. She turned to him and placed her head on his chest. Ignoring the persistent cries and banging, she listened.  Gallus was breathing, but just barely. His heart beat slowly.

It took some time, but she lifted him onto the stone bench. Propping him up next to the staircase, she popped the cork off the antidote vial. It was a generic solution that would cure the most basic poisons.  Karliah tilted back Gallus’s chin and slowly poured the contents. He neither coughed or stirred with her aid. “Nocturnal help us, please. If we need your blessings it would be now.” She swallowed the sob that threatened to break her concentration. She pushed away the pessimistic thoughts that tried clawed within her. Swallowing again, Karliah touched his cheek, and her hand lingered on his forehead. He was still burning.  Ripping a strip from her blanket, she wet it with one of her flasks, and dabbed the wet cloth along his crown, temples and neck. Finally, she applied Dralsi’s salve upon the cut. The skin there was angry, red and inflamed. It seemed just a little thing when the arrow whizzed by them. A thin line of blood that breached through the tear when she heard the high-pitched wails.

Gallus groaned softly; his lips parted slightly as he exhaled.

Karliah patted the wet cloth along his brow and neck again. “It’s my fault. We didn’t see any Falmer. I… I didn’t think there would be more than a few lurking. They wouldn’t challenge us in force like that.” Karliah sniffed, a single tear left a hot trail down her face. “And now… you are sick. You might… die.” A sob escaped and she covered her mouth. She shook her head violently, yet tears cascaded down her cheeks in a torrent. Her fears clawed at her, begging her to acknowledged it. Being alone. Being responsible… for the second time that someone died when she could have protected them. She clenched her jaw to keep her fears within but her willpower broke. “I should have been watching!” Karliah screamed. She screamed again until she had no air in lungs. Her throat was raw yet she sobbed. The banging and Falmer cries stopped for a moment from her outburst, then continued loudly.

“STOP IT! GO AWAY! I’ll kill every single one of you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. She collapsed on the floor, lurching forward as she begged. “Shadows help me. Nocturnal please. Anything… Don’t take him away. Please… please…” Her arms wrapped herself tightly, and the tears fell.

Karliah wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she had no more tears within her. Her eyes felt puffy and tender and she wanted nothing more than to close them, and awake from a bad dream. The small candle she had lit was nearly at the end of its wick. Thankfully, the Falmer had left to roam elsewhere or lying in wait. It didn’t matter to her which. Karliah wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.  Sniffing, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and kneeled next to Gallus. His breaths were still raspy. Frowning, she wet the cloth again she brushed it upon his brow. He was still warm. Too warm. Karliah started to draw back before he murmured. “Karliah. No please. No..” His weak voice turned into a whimper.

His voice caused a small seed of hope to grow within her. She grasped his arm. “Gallus. I’m here. It’s going to be fine…”

The man never opened his eyes but his head shook left and right. “No…” he cried softly. And shuddered, his head falling to his side. Panicked, leaned her head against his chest. Still beating. Still breathing.

“Gallus. Stay with me. Don’t leave me.” Her voice cracked at the end. “Nocturnal… please hear my plea… Please help him…” Gazing at his sickly face she thought of nothing more she could do for the man. She was no doctor, only knowing the most basic healing practices. She needed to wait, be patient. Karliah did everything she could have. Pulling out the blanket rolls, Karliah covered him, tucking in the corners. He murmured unintelligently again, trailing off with a pleading whimper. She brushed his brow with the damp cloth and frowned.

The candle sputtered and the room plunged into near darkness. Blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the absence of light. The weird blue pile glowed faintly, and she walked over to inspect it. Hundreds of spheres glowed, joined by a hardened black substance. She knelt to get a closer look. Inside the sphere, a small black multi-legged worm wiggled. It was no bigger than a centipede. It had six legs and two pincers at the head. Her eyes darted to the dead insectoid corpse. It must have been guarding its young. The larva didn’t scare her, but she didn’t want to be sleeping next to them.

Sighing, Karliah sat with her back against the door. Wrapping her blanket around her like a cloak she rested her head on her shoulder, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 

 

Gallus opened his eyes. He blinked several times wishing them to focus. It was dark. He didn’t know where he was. His heart began to race. _Please don’t make watch her die again_. But it appeared he was alone. There was an eerie blue-green glow across from him. He had seen the like before. Chaurus eggs. That meant there should be a full-grown brood mother nearby. Carefully, he tried to move of his confines when he fell off a ledge on to the floor. He felt the hard, rough chitin of a chaurus and yelled. Panicking he reached for his weapons. His blades weren’t at his sides. Kicking the chaurus away from him, he scrambled to stand when something grabbed him from behind. He tried to shake it off when he heard it.

“Gallus, shhh. Relax. It’s dead.” His heart started to break. _Please no. Not again._ Gallus’s breath started to catch and his muscles turned to water.

“Please. I can’t.” He mumbled. He couldn’t do this to her. He would never do it.

“Hang on a second.” She murmured. Gallus moved away, to the edge, to escape. His heart fell when he realized, the room was a circle… he couldn’t get any further away. Was this some personal hell for him? Was he dead? The scratching of flint finally lit a candle, and he saw her frame in its weak light. She moved the candle aside from her. Gallus breathed deeply. Soon it would end. And he’d find himself again in a new torment. He held his chin high and stared into her eyes. Beautiful amethyst eyes. They looked relieved… and concerned. He had seen them angry and scornful, and colder than a winter’s night. All before he felt her blade.  What would this death be? A rock formed in his throat and it was hard to swallow. “Gallus.” She knelt in front of him and reached her hand out. He refused to flinch under her touch. Her hand brushed his cheek, it hurt strangely, then his forehead. “Your fever has broken but you’re still warm.” She would stab him soon. Each time he never saw it coming. His eyes began to water and his chin trembled.

Her brows furrowed, then her eyes widened. “Gallus. This… this is real. You’re not dreaming.”

She held no blade in her hand, nor did she move toward him. They stared at each other for several minutes. His voice rasped quietly. “Really?”

“Yes. I watched over you all night. You were grazed by a Falmer arrow. Don’t you remember? We had to run away…”

Run away from the Falmer? The memories were hazy. As if he was watching them through a veil of smoke. Oddly his nightmares appeared more real. They were down by the Blackreach lake. Karliah smiled at him and he placed his hand on hers. Then he heard the cries, and remembered the killing.

He blinked several times, yet a rogue tear still escaped. “Karliah. I watched you die a hundred times. And your blades and arrows killed me just as many. I couldn’t raise a blade against you. I would never raise a blade against you.” His hand grasped hers. After the personal hells he went through, telling her the truth gave him no qualms now. “I love you. That’s what I wanted to tell you earlier.” Confusion and pain flooded her face. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Ever since Whiterun. I tried as best I could. I… can’t fight it any longer.”  Karliah nodded, tears streaking their way down with increasing frequency. “I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me that I caused you suffering. I never want to hurt you again.”

She collapsed on him then, her cries on the border of hysterics and long subdued pain. His own eyes added their own tears, but internally he was relieved that the nightmares were no more. He rubbed her back until her breathing slowed to normal. She sniffed and looked up to him. “I… thought I was going to lose you. I always want to be with you.” Karliah’s voice was soft and her large eyes gazed into his own.

Desire burned within him, and he pulled her closer. “You will. I promise.” His lips met hers and he kissed her lightly. She trembled slightly in his arms for a few moments, then wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly, and kissed her longer, deeper. She adjusted herself and sat upon him as she kissed him.  Karliah breathed heavily upon his skin when his lips traveled to her neck. He tasted the salt from her perspiration and tears. He inhaled deeply, smelling her skin, her hair. Karliah moaned slightly, the sound arousing in his ear. She paused and stiffened suddenly, and he remembered before. Whispering in her ear he murmured “Don’t stop.” Gallus’s words appeared to ignite a fire within her. Her hungry lips found his, yet now she shifted her hips upon him. Her fingers brushed through his hair around the nape of his neck. Circling on top of him. He broke the kiss and breathed heavily his eyes closed. Karliah didn’t stop, and her lips kissed his neck. His hands grasped her hips, moving with them. He pushed them down upon himself, and she moaned slightly into his neck. His pulse quickened with the sound.

Her hands reached for the clasp of his Nightingale jacket, near his waist. He wanted all of her… but not like this. “Karliah…” He breathed heavily.

Her hands stopped with his tone, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I… want you.” She whispered.

Her words sent shivers down his spine. Taking a deep breath, he kissed her forehead. “I do too. But not here. If we remove our Nightingale armor it will dissipate. That’s a few questions too many I don’t want to answer Mercer on when we see him.”

A small laugh escaped her lips. “Good point.”

Gallus continued. “I also think, at least for a little bit, that we keep this relationship secret.” Her body tensed at the request and he rushed to continue. “I don’t want any thieves to think that you’re getting special treatment. My little Nightingale…” He kissed her forehead again, and exhaled contently. The pressure and awkwardness of harboring his feelings alone had vanished. And somehow, despite his attempts to distance himself emotionally from her, she still wanted him.

 She nodded into his chest and pulled slightly away from him. Her hands rested on his own on her hips. After a moment, she moved again upon him. Her lips parted slightly, and she closed her eyes briefly as she pressed down. Gallus bit his lip to stop from vocalizing his desires. Her eyes opened and locked on his, and his breaths quickened with every rotation.  “Shadows take me. I want you.” He murmured. Had it just been the two of them on this expedition, he would make love to her right then and there.

Karliah laced her fingers through his and leaned forward, her lips centimeters from his. “I love you Gallus.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
